Némesis
by Adalara
Summary: Una trágica pérdida, venganza, desesperación y, ante todo, deseos peligrosos... así comienza el viaje que llevará a Hermione directamente a las fauces de un Voldemort mucho más joven y peligroso. ¿Quién ganará la batalla?
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo: La muerte del mañana**_

El día que el destino del mundo cambió en general, y la vida de Hermione Granger en particular, fue el mismo día que esta volvió a casa.

Finalizado el fatídico sexto curso como maga en el prestigioso colegio de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts la mejor amiga del elegido volvió a casa. No había diferencias perceptibles entre ella y cualquier otra estudiante ajena a la magia y al drama que se cernía sobre toda Inglaterra. Nadie hubiera notado viéndola caminar a paso seguro por la estación de King Cross que era algo más que una joven en la flor de la vida que tras finalizar el curso escolar volvía a casa a pasar un feliz verano con sus padres, esperando con cierta desgana el otoño y eterno retorno a los deberes y, quien sabe, quizás haciendo algún viaje con su familia, sus viejos amigos o incluso algún chico especial, a algún exótico lugar cuya visita enriquecería su vida. Pero no estamos hablando de una joven normal de 16 años, no era una muggle inconsciente del peligro inminente, pero si una hija de muggles, una sangre sucia. No era una estudiante alocada preparada para disfrutar al máximo de sus vacaciones con sus amigos, estos estaban dando la vida en una guerra que el ministerio se negaba a reconocer; cualquier idea de un romance veraniego se le antojaba ridícula, los únicos chicos especiales para ella, sus dos mejores amigos, corrían el mismo peligro que ella si no más... sus padres... quizás fuese la última vez que pudiera verlos, quererlos y disfrutarlos. El único viaje que pensaba hacer era para alejarlos de la guerra, de cualquier implicación con el mundo mágico y sobre todo de los mortífagos capitaneados por ese psicópata megalómano con más aspecto de reptil que de ser humano. En definitiva, debía alejarlos lo más posible de ella misma, y eso, aun quemándola por dentro y llenándola de resentimiento hacia una vida llena de decisiones que nadie debería de estar obligado a tomar, implicaba que debían olvidarlo todo, su vida y a su hija. Serían una simple pareja de mediana edad que viviría feliz sin saber que su hija estaba en peligro de muerte constantemente, una hija a la que no recordarían y no podrían extrañar en caso de que no sobreviviese, sería como si nunca hubiese existido. El lugar de destino aun no lo había pensado, no se había permitido hacerlo, el Obliviate debía ser ambidireccional, cuando les hubiera borrado la memoria a ellos debía aplicarse el hechizo a ella misma, no permitiría que nadie llegara a ellos por su culpa y cualquier pensamiento anterior podría llevar a los posibles captores hacia sus padres. Los próximos días que pasaría en su compañía serían borrados, tristemente si pensamos que bien podrían ser los últimos.

La vida de Hermione Granger iba pues, ennegreciendo por momentos, tornándose del color de la guerra y dejando de lado los tiernos e inocentes pensamientos, resquicios de la niña que ya no era, dando paso a un mar de ideas que bullía mientras se acercaba al portal de su casa.

Era la primera vez que sus padres no iban a buscarla a la estación y había sido deseo suyo. La máxima protección que podía ofrecerles hasta entonces era la de una casa fortificada con los mejores hechizos de protección que había podido conjurar. Desde la blanca valla que su padre había pintado años atrás hasta el muro del jardín posterior y con las casas colindantes rodeándola debería haber sido un perímetro infranqueable que los protegería al menos hasta que llegasen los aurores... desde luego debería haberlo sido...

No es necesario describir el nudo que se formó en las entrañas de la joven cuando, tras franquear la puerta de entrada sintió el más simple y terrorífico silencio, funesto vaticinio de la imagen más horrible que sus ojos tendrían la desgracia de contemplar. No es de extrañar que los lentos pasos motivados por dos piernas que sabían, no debían atreverse a avanzar, una mente que por primera vez no quería pensar y dos puños apretados con una fuerza menguada; tras recorrer el luminoso pasillo que ahora se le antojaba extrañamente siniestro la dejaran ante un salón y una imagen enviada directamente desde los infiernos. En este punto todo dejo de funcionar, las piernas no la sostuvieron y sus brazos no lograros mantener el equilibrio, aunque eso no importó, el mundo que conjuraba su mente se había quedado en negro hacía ya rato.

Despertó tiempo después, si tardó minutos, horas o días es información superflua que nuestra protagonista nunca se molestó en preguntar ni averiguar y que si alguien le ofreció, no se molestó en escuchar. El lugar, cosa que no expresó en voz alta pero agradeció interiormente, no fue su anterior hogar, ni siquiera el bullicioso domicilio de los Weasley, no. Las paredes eran de piedra y los conocidos colores de Gryffindor las cubrían.

La enfermera del colegio pululaba por la habitación mientras silbaba una vieja canción la primera vez que Hermione salió de su estado de inconsciencia, cuando se dio cuenta de este hecho le dedicó una sonrisa afectuosa antes de salir en busca de lo que, para la joven no fue más que un mar de voces y rostros preocupados que la habrían llevado a tirarse de la ventana de la torre más alta de Hogwarts si su mente no le hubiese ofrecido la alternativa de la dulce inconsciencia. De esta forma, fueron pasando los días y, después, las semanas en las que la joven solo despertaba por breves intervalos para volver a caer en la apaciguadora oscuridad.

La mente de la joven estuvo semiinconsciente hasta mucho tiempo después de que su cuerpo decidiera que ya estaba listo para levantarse de la cama y vagar por los pasillos desiertos del castillo, ni siquiera salió de su trance para escuchar las explicaciones de la vicedirectora, ni de Tonks, tampoco cuando aparecieron sus amigos, quizás mas delgados y demacrados de lo que recordaba para rodearla con su cariño.

Hermione salió de su letargo una tarde. La tarde en la que llegaron los primeros niños. Un grupo reducido de rostros pálidos, cuerpos maltratados y mirada demasiado vieja. Se trataba de aquellos heridos que, por procedencia, no estarían seguros ni en San Mundo, aquellos a los que esos asesinos encapuchados denominaran en su día _sangre sucia _y que siguiendo esos enfermos preceptos trataban de exterminar.

Esa tarde el colegio recibió a casi una veintena de huérfanos que apenas dos meses atrás se habían despedido del colegio con una inocente sonrisa en el rostro. Todos eran niños, pertenecientes a los cursos menores que habían tenido la suerte de aguantar lo suficiente, de tener unos padres que aun proyectasen su autoridad sobre ellos a la hora de ordenarles que se ocultasen ante un ataque cuya dimensión desconocían, una acción perfectamente planeada que en una sola tarde redujo desmesuradamente a la futura población mágica, en reducidas cuentas, una masacre. Nadie espero a los alumnos más mayores, la razón era lógica, o estaban bien escondidos, más seguros que en un colegio que tarde o temprano se convertiría en el próximo blanco, o bien habían pasado por lo mismo que los más jóvenes con el inconveniente de tener la suficiente experiencia y arrojo adolescente para luchar contra los invasores y morir.

Esa tarde el fuego volvió a arder en el alma de nuestra protagonista, la frágil pantalla de cristal desde la que había estado observando el mundo se resquebrajó al igual que un vidrio al que han tirado una certera piedra. El patrón era simple: un golpe en el lugar indicado, una grieta consecutiva y un agujero que culminaría la telaraña de sentimientos reprimidos que no tardaría en hacer que la estructura cayese por su propio peso, liberando la rabia, la desesperación, la frustración agónica, el instinto de protección y la necesidad de justicia que para ella eran innatos y entorno a los cuales comenzaba a perfilarse una nueva necesidad que era tan primitiva y básica como irrefrenable, la venganza.

A medida que los rostros infantiles que tanto había perseguido desde que la nombraran prefecta iban apareciendo ante ella como personitas reales y maltratadas o como sobrios recuerdos de aquellos que deberían de haber estado y nunca más estarían sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de rabiosas lágrimas que no tardaron en desbordarse cayendo por sus mejillas.


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Bueno aquí está el primer capítulo de esta historia que llevaba demasiado tiempo en su cajón en forma de prólogo, al final decidí que la única forma real de darle forma era publicarla y que la inspiración y la responsabilidad de continuarla hicieran el resto. **_

_**Tengo que agradecer esos primeros reviews, no puedo expresar la ilusión que me hacen y aun estoy descubriendo como responderlos. Muchas gracias y espero no decepcionaros a vosotras y a mi misma ;)**_

_**Capítulo 1: De como nuestra Alicia encontró el palacio de la reina de corazones**_

Caía la noche cuando Hermione se dirigió al despacho de la directora. Silenciosamente recorrió los pasillos como un fantasma más de los que poblaban el castillo hasta la vieja gárgola. Había pasado horas rondando cual león enjaulado su antiguo cuarto, la biblioteca y finalmente los jardines. Necesitaba hacer algo, ponerse en acción, sentirse útil... necesitaba hablar con su antigua profesora y que esta la guiara como tantas otras veces.

Estaban perdiendo la guerra, lo sabía. No solo el extremo incidente de esa tarde lo atestiguaba, durante su letargo el Ministerio había sido atacado, el cuerpo de aurores mermado y el de mortífagos triplicado. No había noticias de Harry y Ron desde hacía días y no las habría. Se habían ido sin ella a buscar los horrocrux y no se lo reprochaba. Había perdido demasiado tiempo aspirando a la muerte en vida mientras los demás dejaban su vida y su familia en el campo de batalla. Ella no era especial, todos habían perdido a alguien y seguían luchando. Harry nunca había dejado de hacerlo y ahora él y Ron bien podrían estar heridos en algún lugar lejos de la mano de Dios a merced de su propia ignorancia en cuanto a supervivencia o simples primeros auxilios, podrían haber sucumbido al poder de algún horrocrux en el improbable caso de que lograran encontrar alguno o, en el peor de los casos, podrían estar ya en manos de algún psicópata que no dudaría en entregárselos a su señor igual cual perro que le lleva el hueso a su amo. Los había dejado solos.

Estos eran los pensamientos que la acompañaban mientras llamaba a la puerta y absorta como estaba habría jurado que la voz de McGonagall la había invitado a entrar. Mas, como pudo comprobar al instante, el despacho estaba ocupado únicamente por los antiguos directores que dormían apaciblemente en sus cuadros. Levemente confundida decidió esperarla y buscó un lugar donde sentarse mientras tanto.

Fue gracia, casualidad o simple destino el que quiso que eligiera de entre todos los posibles asientos de la estancia el que estaba en frente de una vieja y polvorienta vitrina. En su interior se disponía una pequeña colección de objetos brillantes. Meros artefactos para una mente menos conocedora que la suya, pues, en mitad del tercer estante, envuelto a medias por un purpúreo terciopelo, descansaba el giratiempos dorado.

La inocencia hizo que se acercara y que con sumo cuidado abriera el aparador, recuperando el pequeño objeto que con tanto cariño recordaba de sus primeros tiempos en la escuela, cuando Voldemort aun era una sombra más cercana al mundo de los espíritus que a ellos y cuando la guerra era un concepto pretérito. El recordar a los niños que habían sido, siempre deseosos de salvar al mundo aun cuando desconocían la auténtica dimensión de tamaña empresa, no pudo si no remitirle a los adultos que eran ahora y la inocencia que jamás recuperarían. Como un bálsamo amargo, la mente se le fue llenando de difusas caras que pertenecían únicamente al recuerdo: los compañeros a los que no volvería a ver, los mentores que habían dejado la vida dándoles una nueva oportunidad, los amigos o los simples conocidos que ya no tendrían ninguna más, los anónimos siempre protagonistas de las portadas del profeta.. y así, poco a poco las tenues figuras de sus padres fueron tomando forma en su mente, mientras dos gruesas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas destinadas a convertirse en un auténtico e imparable torrente. Por su cabeza desfiló toda una vida de felices momentos llenos de amor y cariño que ahora parecían desprovistos de calidez, demasiado perfectos para ese mundo en el que solo podían resultar falsos e ilegítimos. Tanta felicidad reducida a las cenizas de una habitación en tinieblas que su mente se negaba a perfilar de nuevo, eliminando ese recuerdo como el último que tenía de ellos.

En cambio, recordó a sus padres sonriéndole, despidiéndola en la estación de King Cross a principios del curso pasado. Aquel día su madre llevaba su vaporoso vestido de mariposas azules aprovechando los últimos rayos de Sol del verano, estaba tan bella... Su padre la había sujetado por la cintura y juntos la habían mirado henchidos de orgullo y cariño. Ella se había despedido alegremente agitando la mano desde la ventana del vagón sonriendo despreocupada, sin saber que jamás volvería a verlos... no así al menos...

Las lagrimas corrían rabiosas mientras sentía que el corazón se le rompería en cualquier momento a causa de la amargura e impotencia de no haber podido siquiera despedirse de ellos, de haberlos entregado con sus actos a tal final... sentía un odio nuevo hacia todos y cada uno de esos dementes cobardes que se escondían tras su mascara para cometer atrocidades en pos de unos ideales que ni su reptil líder podía defender con honestidad. Su sangre, heredera directa de los prejuicios más viejos que había engendrado la magia, estaba manchada como el mestizo que era.

Los maldijo una y mil veces a todos ellos mientras sus lagrimas seguían cayendo, empapando sin darse cuanta el giratiempos. Su corazón latía con un único afán de vengarse y con el dolor de saberse incapaz. Voldemort era como el basilisco que en su día él mismo liberara, monstruoso y poderoso. Solo Harry pudo matarlo y solo él podría matar a Voldemort, dejando el destino del mundo en una mínima posibilidad. Pero en algún momento el también fue joven, uno perverso y poderoso sí, pero a penas una cría de serpiente comparado con lo que era ahora, una con un cuello mucho menos resistente que ella de buena gana sesgaría de tener la oportunidad en ese mismo momento. El genocidio, el terror continuo y la escasa esperanza en ese momento se le antojaron intolerables. Sus venas bombeaban pura rabia hasta un corazón que ennegrecía por momentos, perdiendo todo atisbo de ternura mientras su mente componía una plegaria a la justicia. El mundo pareció teñirse de rojo bajo sus ansias de desquitarse con esa bestia.

Tan concentrada estaba en su dolor y rabia que no se percató de como el artefacto que minutos antes cogiera con tanta adoración y añoranza había comenzado a brillar, bombeando luz al ritmo de su propio corazón mientras que el anillo había empezado a girar a pesar del agarre. No, Hermione solo era consciente del estrechamiento furibundo de su alma persiguiendo una venganza que la llevó, al igual que a la Alicia que persiguió atolondradamente al conejo blanco, a un túnel sin principio ni fin donde el tiempo tomó nuevo significado y para cuya caída no estaba preparada; y es que cuando la luz rojiza la envolvió y finalmente se percató del extraño fenómeno que estaba ocurriendo ya era tarde, su destino la esperaba y con el mismo silencio con el que había llegado al despacho, desapareció sin dejar rastro.

o o o

Por segunda vez en su vida presenció como su mente se quedaba a oscuras y como sus pensamientos se rompían incapaces de conectarse entre ellos. Estaba en un limbo confuso y tranquilo en el que parecía girar sin control. Sentía como los músculos se iban contrayendo y la sangre fluía más despacio en un cuerpo que parecía extrañamente inconexo. Su espacio entero pareció consumirse mientras seguía dando vueltas sobre si misma hasta que, en lo que dura un pestañeo todo en ella se paró. Su corazón se detuvo y la sangre pareció drenada de sus venas, sus músculos saltaron en tensión e incluso la horrible rotación pareció detenerse, pero tan solo durante ese microsegundo. De repente, el espacio se lleno de color, millones de colores que giraban a toda velocidad hasta converger en un blanco impoluto. Su corazón dio un salto y comenzó a latir a toda velocidad amenazando con salírsele del pecho al recibir un torrente de líquido vital a la par que su cuerpo salía del entumecimiento y se sentía volar en una nueva vorágine que remató brutalmente.

Lo primero que supo es que le dolía la cabeza, lo siguiente que esta le sangraba y lo último que el suelo había atrapado la horizontalmente totalidad de su cuerpo. Cuando comprendió que seguía en el despacho, tras maldecir la taladrante luz que entraba por los ventanales, y miró a su alrededor no pudo si no pensar en que de haber caído solo unos centímetros más a su derecha, lo habría hecho sobre una blanda alfombra -no sobre el pétreo suelo- y no se habría comido la esquina del diván... ¿para qué demonios quería la directora un diván de todos modos? Con un suspiro resignado pretendió levantarse y se habría vuelto a caer si no hubiese sido por una nívea mano que la sostuvo. Cuando alzó el rostro y unos ojos azules la recibieron, no pudo menos que preocuparse por su salud mental y es que el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore era quien se alzaba ante ella. Cabe decir que como persona lógica, aun a pesar de la confusión que sentía y el más que probable golpe, ella era consciente de que ver gente muerta no era un rasgo de salud, ni mental ni física. Estaba valorando las posibilidades de que opción era peor cuando el no-muerto habló:

- Disculpe señorita, puede sonar extraño, pero ¿podría decirme que hacía usted tirada en el suelo?

No está nada bien que las personas muertas se presencien ante ti y parezcan tan vivas, nada bien. Pero lo que es aun peor es que estas hablen. Con la voz pastosa trató de resolver tan dantesca situación:

- ¿Estoy muerta? -preguntó con un deje de temor en la voz.

- Bueno, a juzgar por su falta de transparencia diría que no -Dumbledore la miraba como si fuera algún tipo de exótico animal al que estudiar-. Le sangra la cabeza, quizás convendría que la acompañara hasta la enfermería y después podrá usted contarme qué la ha llevado al suelo de este despacho -le ofreció con una de sus amables sonrisas.

Hermione, no obstante, parecía poco dispuesta a dejarse llevar, más interesada en dilucidar que había ocurrido. Así, comenzó a hablar soltando un torrente de palabras, vocalizando más bien poco y haciendo escasas pausas.

- Señor yo solo estaba esperando a que regresase la profesora McGonagall al despacho... su despacho... me urgía hablar con ella y de repente el giratiempos se ilumino y... -_"mierda"_- giró... yo...

Con cara de pánico fijó aun más sus ojos en su ex-director, centrándose en los detalles que antes se le habían pasado por alto. Su pelo poseía un tono pardo similar al de su propio cabello y no era tan largo como lo recordaba, su rostro apenas contaba con unas pocas arrugas y sus manos... todavía podía sentir el agarre firme y seguro de la mano que ella recordaba negra y débil.

- Está vivo... -declaró al fin con espanto, mirando el pequeño objeto que aun descansaba en sus manos... ¿sería posible?

- ¿Disculpe? ¿está usted bien? -preguntó preocupado su antiguo director.

- ¿Albus? -llamó una voz desde la entrada del despacho- ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Hermione sorprendida, se volvió rápidamente y se encontró con una figura que conocía bien de los libros de historia que durante años había devorado. El profesor Dippet ataviado con una túnica de un azul fulgurante los observada en un claro gesto interrogativo desde la puerta. Por su parte, Dumbledore se limitaba a mirar amablemente a la chica esperando una explicación que por primera vez en su vida Hermione no tenía. Así, confusa hasta la médula, centró su atención en el giratiempos mientras la verdad comenzaba a taladrarle el cerebro.

- Señor.. ¿en qué año estamos? ¿qué día es hoy? -preguntó al fin reuniendo toda la seguridad que pudo encontrar dentro de si misma.

El profesor Dippet alcanzó a Dumbledore y tras intercambiar una significativa mirada respondió lentamente:

- 1 de Septiembre de 1941 -declaró de la misma forma que un juez condena a muerte a un reo-. Y ahora... ¿puedo preguntar quien es usted?

Hermione creyó ahogarse cuando la realidad la golpeó de lleno... había viajado en el tiempo... el señor Dippet era el director y, si las cuentas no le fallaban un pequeño Voldemort estaba por empezar su último año en Hogwarts. El giratiempos, ese maldito y voluble artefacto que apretaba en su mano la había escuchado y ahora... ¿y ahora qué? ¿qué iba a hacer ella?

- Mi nombre es Hermione Granger -susurró dirigiéndoles una mirada implorante- y me temo que he viajado en el tiempo -concluyó mostrando el giratiempos. Su antiguo director dio un paso hacia ella y con delicadeza lo recogió de entre sus manos, contemplándolo con admiración ante la atenta mirada de Dippet.

- ¿De dónde lo ha sacado?

- Usted me lo dio... ummm... dará -respondió altamente confundida.

Dumbledore le dirigió una de sus brillantes miradas que parecían leer el alma de las personas.

- Comprendo -dijo sonriendo- y me figuro que no tiene usted idea de como volver a su... tiempo.

- No, yo no sabía que esto podía ocurrir -negó con la cabeza-. Cuando lo utilizaba era para retroceder a penas unas horas para poder asistir a todas mis clases... esto fue un accidente, ni siquiera entiendo como pudo ocurrir... ¿qué voy a hacer?

- Una viajera del tiempo... -paladeó Dippet ensimismado ignorando la angustia de la joven-. Esto es inaudito. En todos mis años como profesor jamás había visto algo semejante...

- Estoy de acuerdo con usted -concedió Dumbledore-. Pero convendría buscar una solución, no sabemos que repercusiones podría tener su presencia en este tiempo, un mal paso y podría evitar su propio nacimiento, lo cual sería muy paradójico. Pero, ¿quién sabe? El tiempo tiene sus propias leyes y quizás haya llegado hasta aquí por alguna razón, simplemente tenga usted cuidado -concluyó risueño. Hermione no podía dejar de observar a esos dos hombres tan indiferentes a su pequeño gran drama personal. Las lagrimas, olvidadas hacía ya rato por la conmoción, volvían a arremolinarse entorno a sus ojos amenazando con desbordarla, ¿qué iba a hacer?

- Disculpen, pero necesito volver ya.. ahora -dijo con voz ahogada- yo no debería de estar aquí, tiene que haber alguna forma de invertir el proceso.

- ¿Invertirlo? -Dippet le dirigió una mirada curiosa-. Señorita Granger, como bien ha dicho el profesor Dumbledore, el tiempo es un elemento misterioso y de difícil control. Estos artefactos -comentó recogiendo el giratiempos de las manos del maestro- son tremendamente complejos y, si no me equivoco, el ministerio sigue aun hoy desarrollándolos, estando su uso totalmente prohibido y penado por la ley mágica. Lamentablemente, debo decir que dada la situación actual su repentina aparición con un objeto de tales características podría levantar suspicacias...

- ¿A qué se refiere con "la situación actual"? -preguntó recelosa Hermione mientras una idea hormigueaba en su cerebro.

El director la miró notablemente sorprendido antes de responder:

- ¿Acaso no lo sabe? Señorita Granger, nos enfrentamos al mago oscuro más poderoso de la historia, ha llegado usted en plena guerra contra Grindelwald y sus seguidores.

Hermione lo miró anonadada sintiendo el impulsó de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared... _Mierda, mierda, mierda..._ había dejado a un psicópata megalómano en el futuro para conocer a dos en el pasado.

- Comprendo -asintió con la boca seca.

- Naturalmente puede contar con nuestra ayuda -se apresuró a calmarla Dumbledore.- Hogwarts nunca ha dado la espalda a quien la haya necesitado, ¿no es así director?

- Por supuesto -declaró no muy convencido.- Aunque no se que vamos a hacer con usted...

- Bueno, dado que fuera de estos muros correría peligro y que dentro dispone de toda una biblioteca en la que podría hallar la clave para su retorno... resulta evidente que debe quedarse con nosotros -sentenció su antiguo director con una genuina sonrisa.- ¿Puedo preguntar si ya concluyó sus estudios?

- En realidad no... había acabado el sexto curso cuando sucedió todo esto -respondió la joven abriendo los brazos y ejemplificando la gran dimensión del "esto". Por su parte, Dippet parecía haber tragado algo especialmente amargo y los miraba con el ceño fruncido, sintiendo menoscabada su autoridad aun sin poder evitarlo.

- Está bien, se quedará aquí y cursará su último curso mientras no encontramos una forma de devolverla a su tiempo. No revelará a nadie su procedencia y procurará no llamar la atención -declaró con voz firme sin preguntarle a la chica su opinión.

- Desde luego es una magnífica idea, pero una alumna nueva tan mayor y en estos tiempos difícilmente pasará desapercibida, convendría que tuviera una historia que contar a sus compañeros -concedió el otro pensativo.- Lo más sencillo sería presentarla como una alumna de intercambio o como una refugiada de guerra... -pareció meditar en voz alta antes de reparar en su falta obvia de pertenencias y continuar hablando de la forma más diplomática posible- Quizás lo segundo sea más fácil de simular y la gente se abstendrá de hacer tantas preguntas después de todo.

Hermione, consciente de su situación se limitó a asentir cansada ya de ver como ambos adultos se limitaban a decidir su futuro sin buscar su opinión. Se sentía agotada, las piernas comenzaban a temblarle de debilidad y recordó que no había comido nada desde el almuerzo del día anterior. Día para el cual faltaban muchos años recordó con acidez. Su vida se tornaba más caótica a cada momento y su mente amenazaba con desconectarse de nuevo, cosa que ya no parecía tan mala.

-... el sombrero seleccionador se encargará... -continuaba hablando uno de los dos adultos.

- ¿Señorita Granger? -Hermione dio un respingo al sentir la férrea mano de Dumbledore otra vez sujetándola mientras la observaba con preocupación.- ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

- Sí, solo estoy un poco... cansada... disculpe, ¿Qué decía?

- Le decíamos que como alumna debía ser enviada a una casa según el juicio del sombrero seleccionador -retomó la conversación el director con una sonrisa comprensiva- si es tan amable... -señaló el diván con el que se había golpeado al caer- será solo un momento y después alguien la acompañará a la enfermería para que le traten ese golpe.

La joven asintió sentándose, si bien primero le dedicó al canapé una rencorosa mirada. En seguida sintió un bulto casi olvidado sobre su cabeza... _valiente, muy valiente y también leal_ -comenzó a resonar una conocida voz en su mente- _con un gran sentido de la justicia... una radiante griffindor... aunque con una inteligencia digna de una ravenclaw _-continuó al igual que hiciera ya una vez- _dedicada y perfeccionista, muy meticulosa en todo lo que hace... capaz de mantener la mente fría hasta en los peores momentos... ambiciosa por naturaleza y con un fuerte rencor carcomiéndola... quizás la mejor opción sea.. _Hermione sorprendida y angustiada por el cambio de rumbo del conocido monólogo saboreó con terror cada sílaba incluso antes de que el sobrero saliera de su mente para gritar un profuso ¡Slytherin! Que pareció descomponer la sonrisa de su viejo profesor que frunció el ceño notablemente mientras Dippet le daba la bienvenida al colegio y ella componía una mueca de terror puro, sintiendo como era llevada directamente al matadero. Si le hubieran clavado un cuchillo en el ventrículo izquierdo no se habría sentido más cerca de la muerte... aunque las siguientes palabras de Dippet si lo consiguieron:

- Albus, ¿te importaría llamar al señor Riddle para que acompañe a esta jovencita a la enfermería?

Curiosamente, cuando el mundo parecía caersele encima en forma de aristas punzantes, su sentido de la ironía tomó el control de todo pensamiento cuerdo y no pudo más que conceder que con semejante acompañante no podría haber tenido mejor destino.

_**Bueno, ahí va el primer capítulo de esta historia. El próximo tardará menos y será mejor, o eso espero. Los comienzos siempre son difíciles.**_


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Bueno, aquí está el nuevo capítulo y como prometí no ha tardado tanto. Quiero agradecer a Paosan, Colmillos, BlackAthena66 y a Kathinka los reviews que me habéis dejado, son lo más especial de esta historia. Kathinka muchas gracias por decirme lo de los errores, lo más triste es que lo había leído tres veces y no me había dado ni cuenta, a partir de ahora tendré mucho más cuidado :S y en cuanto a la personalidad de Hermione, nunca podría ser una frágil mártir descuida, no es mi intención, su carácter es precisamente la razón de mi favoritismo eterno hacia su personaje ^^ **_

_**Capítulo 2: El peor día**_

Es una verdad universalmente conocida que todo lo bueno se hace esperar. No importa lo que lleguen a decirte los demás o lo que tú te empeñes en creer, ese libro siempre llegará una semana más tarde en el envío equivocado, tu avión será el que llegue con retraso y los días y semanas se alargarán de forma imposible antes de que llegues a oler las vacaciones. Por el contrario, las cosas malas nunca llegan tarde y Tom Riddle como malo malísimo de la historia llamó a la puerta mucho más rápido de lo que las leyes de la física dictan y deberían permitir. Antes de que Hermione hubiera podido afrontar su viaje temporal, su incursión en la última gran guerra mágica que aparecía en los libros de historia, su inminente traslado al nido de serpientes o simplemente pestañear, la principal, y más apremiante amenaza de su pasado, presente y futuro fue invitado a entrar a su pequeño refugio. Así, con un educado golpeteo en la puerta y un inocente "adelante" del señor Dippet, el monstruo con el que tenían pesadillas los niños en la noche y sus padres de día tomó forma por primera vez ante nuestra protagonista. Ella aun no se había atrevido a girarse cuando el director comenzó su perorata:

-Señorita Granger -nombró nada más empezar para horror de Hermione, cuya procedencia muggle no podría haber estado más clara ni aunque le hubiesen colgado un cartel de neón con un "sangresucia" relumbrante en el centro.- El señor Riddle se encargará de enseñarle nuestras instalaciones -continuó guiñándole un ojo- Debo decir que ha tenido usted mucha suerte, Tom no solo será su compañero de casa si no que es el alumno más avanzado de su generación, prefecto y Premio Anual... no se me ocurren mejores manos en las que dejarla -_¿¡en serio!_- aunque no dude en acudir a nosotros si tiene algún problema. Las demás alumnos aun tardarán un par de horas en llegar así que tendrá tiempo de sobra para aclimatarse. Afortunadamente, este año Tom ha decidido acompañarnos con un poco de antelación y estará encantado de acompañarla, ¿no es así señor Riddle?

- Por supuesto, director -concedió una educada y harmoniosa voz.

Lentamente, Hermione se giró hacia él, tratando de serenarse, recordando que tan solo se trataba de un crío de su misma edad... si bien eso no iba a evitar que la matara con su reptil gigante. Pero bueno, ese no era un pensamiento constructivo que fuera a sacarla de esa situación y en algún momento tendría que atreverse y mirar a su nuevo compañero. Cosa que hizo con la mayor resignación.

Lo primero que vio fueron unos zapatos raídos que parecían aspirar a la misma "no-vida después de la muerte" que su dueño y que la llevaron a recordar su origen humilde sin un atisbo de lástima; continuó subiendo por las impolutas perneras del uniforme hasta que estas desaparecieron bajo la negra túnica coronada con el inconfundible sello de Slytherin, el cual, cabe mencionar, le produjo un inevitable sentimiento de hastío ante tanta serpiente. Con un estremecimiento mal reprimido se atrevió a aventurarse más arriba y la piel nívea comenzó a perfilar el temido rostro, tan atractivo como sabía que sería modelado por esos bellos rasgos muggles: el cabello lustroso y bien peinado describiendo unas suaves ondas, unos labios rectos y masculinos cuya máxima expresión era la que le otorgaba ese aire falsamente amable y dispuesto, una nariz recta y entera mucho más favorecedora que esos horribles orificios que tendría en mitad de la cara en su tiempo y, siguiendo por sus altos pómulos, unos ojos tan oscuros como espejos innegables de su negra alma que miraban fijamente al director. Era demasiado perfecto según su opinión, un perfecto muñeco diabólico. Seguramente Chucky era igual de perfecto antes de emprender su matanza...

- _Que repelús_- pensó frunciendo el ceño y volviéndose nuevamente hacia los profesores.

Dumbledore seguía ostentando un semblante visiblemente preocupado mientras la miraba, tratando de profundizar en su alma y conocer la naturaleza de esta. Por un momento, Hermione temió que estuviera empleando la legeremancia con ella, pero en seguida se relajó y le devolvió una mirada serena y limpia. Necesitaba que confiara en ella y sabía que todo lo que la rodeaba desde su aparición no se lo facilitaba. Entretanto, Dippet había seguido con su parloteo, feliz de contar al fin con alguien tan "sumiso" y "normal" como Riddle, alabando su excelencia académica y animándolo a continuar con esa dorada estela en el nuevo curso, como si él lo necesitara. En algún punto inconexo desde el punto de vista de la joven, director y pequeño monstruo se giraron hacia ella y parecieron esperar algún tipo de reacción de su parte. Visiblemente sonrojada le dirigió al primero una mirada de disculpa que fue recibida con una parca sonrisa.

- Le decía al señor Riddle que sería conveniente que la acompañara a la enfermería para que Doris le tratara esa herida. El tema de su matricula estará resuelto en breve descuide y ahora... -hizo un breve gesto en dirección a la puerta- vayan a disfrutar de la tarde.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza antes de dirigirle una última mirada a Dumbledore que fue respondida con una triste sonrisa, tarde o temprano necesitaría su ayuda. Atinó a ver a Tom inclinando la cabeza respetuosamente antes de mirarla fríamente y encabezar la marcha. Estaban a punto de salir por la puerta cuando la voz de Dumbledore paró en seco a su improvisado guía.

- Ah, señor Riddle, cuide bien de la señorita Granger, es nuestra nueva adquisición y no querríamos que le pasara nada...

Nunca un comentario tan casual y amable escondió semejante sospecha y amenaza, ni tampoco tuvo jamás como acogida sonrisa más radiante y falsa.

Tras ese último intercambio Riddle abrió la puerta y con un gesto caballeroso, que casi la sorprendió, la hizo pasar. Bajaron en silencio por la escalera de caracol y así continuaron el trayecto hasta la enfermería, Hermione analizándolo desde unos pasos más atrás y él desposeído ya de la necesidad de ser el alumno perfecto. Fue incómodo y largo, pero le dio tiempo a pensar en lo que sería su vida a partir de ahora y a serenarse completamente, tratando de acostumbrarse a su presencia. Había viajado al pasado por un deseo malinterpretado por el giratiempos y por ahora no tenía ninguna solución a su alcance; la casa de Slytherin sería su nuevo hogar y entraría como sangre sucia, lo que no auguraba una vida larga, especialmente si tenía en cuenta que la cámara de los secretos ya debía de estar abierta para ese entonces y Myrtle muerta; no debía llamar la atención a pesar de haber empezado el colegio en séptimo curso y carecer de pertenencias, conocidos o familia; y además necesitaba inventarse un pasado tristemente igual de trágico al propio que fue configurando gracias a esos conocimientos que durante tanto tiempo había atesorado y que en ese momento adquirían un nuevo valor práctico. Desde luego no volvería a caer en el error de pensar que las cosas no podían estar peor. La velada advertencia de Dumbledore la protegería al menos de cara al resto de la escuela, aunque no de lo que pudiese pasar dentro de Slytherin. El dormir en la sala de los menesteres se le hacía cada vez más atractivo, quizás podría escabullirse por la noches o simplemente no pisar la casa de las serpientes nunca. Eso desde luego sería lo más seguro.

El caminar pensando con demasiada intensidad y desapego con el contexto espacial nunca fue bueno, pero en compañía de Tom Riddle era infinitamente más peligroso, y es que cuando este se detuvo bruscamente para dejar pasar a una diminuta mujer cargada con un cesto rebosante de acónito, nuestra protagonista chocó con él de forma inevitable y habría perdido el equilibrio si un malsano instinto no le hubiera hecho agarrarse a la túnica del prefecto. El efecto fue casi inmediato, una leve pausa suficiente para que la espina dorsal de la joven fuera recorrida por un escalofrío y el infierno se había abierto ante ella. El slytherin se giró lentamente, observando como se alejaba un paso de él, mirándola por primera vez a los ojos. Dos profundos y absorbentes pozos se abrieron ante ella, distrayéndola durante un breve pero peligroso momento en el que olvidó el riesgo que eso suponía. Los segundos pasaron mientras lo contemplaba con verdadera fascinación infantil, al igual que hiciera seis años antes cuando divisara por primera vez la zona prohibida de la biblioteca. Pero ni ella era ya una niña, ni él un inocente libro y tan pronto se percató de lo que había hecho bajó la mirada fingiendo un ataque de vergüenza.

- Deberías de tener más cuidado -oyó como decía amablemente, aunque conteniendo a duras penas el desdén y, muy posiblemente las ganas de limpiarse la túnica.

No emitió ningún tipo de amenaza ni comentario desagradable sobre su condición, a pesar de que al igual que había ocurrido con Malfoy en segundo curso, su apellido tenía que haber revelado forzosamente su ascendencia muggle. Simplemente... así, sin más, se dio la vuelta y continuó caminando, dejando a una Hermione notablemente confundida. La única conclusión que pudo sacar, fue que no necesitaba arriesgarse a atacarla en medio de un corredor donde podría ser descubierto cuando tenía la sala común a su entera disposición para torturarla. Aunque quizás estaba siendo un poco paranoica, hasta donde sabía, durante su estancia en Hogwarts solo había muerto una chica y la había matado, bajo su beneplácito, el basilisco. También era cierto que otros tantos habían sido atacados y su supervivencia había sido meramente casual. No dudaba de su potencia como asesino si no de su libertad de actuación dentro del colegio, estaba sometido a unas normas de conducta a fin de cuentas... claro que ninguna _sangresucia_ antes había logrado entrar en la casa de Slytherin... solo podía esperar, tener más cuidado...

_-... y estar preparada -_se dijo mientras comprobaba que la varita no hubiera desaparecido de su bolsillo. Eso sí que podría ser verdaderamente problemático aunque seguramente Dippet o Dumbledore no tendrían problema en conseguirle otra.

En cualquier caso, por primera vez ese día (de esa época y de la otra), tuvo suerte. Cuando sus dedos acariciaron la conocida y lisa superficie no pudo evitar exhalar un suspiro de alivio. Ese pulido trozo de madera y nervio de dragón era el único vínculo real con su mundo, su única pertenencia y, lo último y más importante, era lo que marcaría la diferencia entre vivir o morir si las cosas iban mal. Con ese pensamiento presente, observó como su acompañante se movía colmado de seguridad y soberbia sabiéndose superior y bien cubierto por unas apariencias que todos semejaban aceptar. Era un lobo vestido de idílico pastorcillo que solo esperaba el momento de llevar al rebaño hasta el desfiladero y esa era una información que solo Dumbledore sospechaba y ella conocía. En ese instante no pudo si no pensar en lo mortalmente fácil que resultaría lanzarle un hechizo por la espalda. Sería tan rápido y salvaría tantas vidas... a fin de cuentas eso era lo que había deseado antes de desaparecer ¿no?. Era casi una autoimpuesta misión...

- Ya hemos llegado -la sorprendió la voz del hombre cuya muerte estaba planificando hacía apenas un segundo. Riddle, una vez más, le sostenía caballerosamente la puerta de la enfermería haciendo un nuevo alarde de hasta que punto las convenciones sociales mejoraban la conducta humana.

Una vez dentro, no pudo si no maravillarse de que todo fuera exactamente igual a como lo había dejado esa misma tarde... incluido los enfermos... pero, eso no era posible... _¿quienes son? _

Ni siquiera se había percatado de que lo había dicho en voz alta hasta que Riddle contestó un tanto regocijado:

- Grindelwald es bien conocido por el trato que le da a aquellos magos que se oponen a él... especialmente a los impuros -murmuró con un brillo especialmente sádico alumbrando sus ojos.

- ¿Es por eso que estás tú aquí? -le soltó Hermione, a penas consciente de lo que acababa de sugerir mientras observaba con cansado horror a los jóvenes de las camillas. Todas las guerras parecían dejar el mismo reguero de sangre.

Ausente como estaba ni siquiera se percató de la mirada que le dedicó el slytherin, el peligro implícito de sus ojos solo fue evadido por la supuesta casualidad de la pregunta y por la repentina aparición de una mujer regordeta de rizos rojizos embutida en un traje blanco.

- Señor Riddle, ¿qué hace aquí? ¿qué ha ocurrido? -gritó como si no estuvieran a solo dos pasos de ella.

- El profesor Dippet me pidió que acompañase a la señorita Granger -comentó inmutable a sus graznidos, señalando con un gesto a la joven.

La enfermera pareció reparar por primera vez en Hermione, y tras una analítica mirada que repaso su flacucha figura, vio el corte rodeado de sangre seca de su frente.

- Conque la señorita Granger ¿eh? -bajó el tono de voz a uno más tolerable para la vida guiándola hacia una camilla libre- venga, siéntese ¿cómo pretende que la cure si está ahí de pie como una estatua?

Con cuidado fue limpiando los rastros de sangre para calibrar la profundidad de la herida mientras su boca seguía escupiendo palabras que no tardaron en componer un completo interrogatorio con el que atosigó a nuestra protagonista... ¿Quién es? ¿De dónde viene? ¿Tiene pensado estudiar en Hogwarts este año? ¿En qué curso? No es preciso decir que la pregunta que más le costó responder fue la segunda. ¿Qué de dónde venía? ¿Cómo decirlo...?

- Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, nací en Inglaterra pero comencé mis estudios en Beauxbatons... desafortunadamente la guerra no me ha permitido continuarlos... -explicó brevemente dejando que su voz se diluyera justo al final cuando miró apenada sus pies, permitiendo que sus cabellos ocultaran su rostro. Su historia era lo suficientemente simple como para no tener fisuras, como bien había dicho Dumbledore el ser una refugiada evitaría las preguntas de quien no buscase incomodarla recordándole esa experiencia traumática. La falta de información haría que la imaginación de la gente volase componiendo el resto mientras ella tenía tiempo suficiente de construir una historia sólida con esos cimientos. Por todo ello no sintió miedo de la enfermera, cotilla y compasiva por naturaleza, obviamente acostumbrada a tratar casos como el suyo... no, sintió miedo de la desconfianza que leyó en los ojos del prefecto quien no temería importunarla con sus preguntas ni dejaría volar su imaginación si llegaba a encontrar alguna razón real para sospechar de ella. Si eso ocurría no dudaría en buscar él mismo la respuesta es su cabeza con su permiso o sin él. Ese día sería el fin.

Como había imaginado, la enfermara cesó su chismorreo y con una mirada comprensiva procedió a cerrar la herida en silencio. Cuando hubo rematado le dedicó una sonrisa triste y le deseó un feliz curso, haciéndole prometer que irían de inmediato a las cocinas para que pudiera comer algo. Hermione le dio las gracias y esperó a que Riddle dejase de observarla como si fuera una mosca a la que desmembrar. Era un sujeto sumamente curioso. No parecía perder nunca la compostura, escoltado permanentemente por su papel, pero sus ojos, cuando estaba seguro de que nadie lo observaba adquirían toda su enfermiza sinceridad y en ese instante comprendió el papel exacto que le había asignado a ella. Era el insecto que se había atrevido a entrar en la habitación de un niño especialmente sádico. No la aplastaría directamente ni la fulminaría con insecticida, no... la torturaría hasta que por fin se aburriera...

Lamentablemente para ambos, Hermione no había sido asignada a la casa de las serpientes por su cobardía natural si no por una creciente oscuridad que amenazaba con eliminar a todo aquello que se atreviera a lastimarla. Era una valiente leona aun. Una, a la que le encantaban los retos y que puestos a desollar, aun recordaba como diseccionar a una serpiente...

o o o

No creo que sea necesario explicar el inconveniente que supuso para Tom el tener que pasar una tarde entera haciendo de guía para una sangresucia. Quizás alguien pudiera llegar a la errónea conclusión de que él disfrutaría rondando, analizando y atemorizando a su futura victima durante horas. A quienquiera que eso pudiera sucederle le recomiendo que recuerde el desafortunado contexto en el que estos dos se encontraban. Un castillo lleno de pasillos, pasadizos y aulas que a pesar de la falta de alumnos se hacían eco de los preparativos para el nuevo curso: elfos, profesores, fantasmas, conserje e incluso cuadros... todos llenando cada espacio con sus voces y excitación, todos esperando al educado Riddle.

Pobre Tom... nunca un futuro exterminador de impuros pasó tantas horas sonriéndole a una.

Si su plan era librarse de ella tan pronto pudiera o divertirse a su costa, gracias a las horas de libertad que la soledad de su casa le regalaba, nunca lo sabremos y es que tan pronto salieron de la enfermería Hermione entró en un frenesí alimenticio, cuya molestia solo fue superada por su ansia de conocer todos los rincones del colegio, o al menos de aquellos más transitados...

Si el prefecto había pensado que no podía haber nada peor que verla ayudar a esas escuálidas criaturas a preparar su maldita comida prodigando sonrisas y amabilidad por doquier para al final sugerirle a _él_ que ayudara a lavar los platos para su total incredulidad, se llevó la decepción de su vida cuando, tras seguirla en su molesta carrera hacia el hall y enseñarle resignado el Gran Comedor, fue obligado_ él_ -heredero de Slytherin y psicópata en ciernes- por una misera impura a presentarle a cada persona que encontraron. Con desagrado comprendió que había dado con una nueva especie que amenazaba con quitarle su puesto de favorito entre el cuerpo docente. La mosquitamuerta que había descubierto en el despacho de Dippet, enclenque y callada que bajaba la vista cada vez que la enfrentaba, se había convertido en la perfecta zalamera de los profesores, quienes aceptaban encantados su entusiasmo y se ponían a su disposición al conocer su trágico pasado. Pero, peor que el parloteo inocente y cansino de la muchacha, peor que la alegría del profesorado que parecía haberlo olvidado a _él_ e incluso peor que el dolor que empezaba a formársele en las comisuras de la boca de tanto sonreír a desgana, fue el girarse en un momento dado y encontrarse con el rostro visiblemente divertido de Dumbledore, que en su desfachatez se atrevió a guiñarle un ojo. Todo, absolutamente todo, por culpa de esa loca _sangresucia_.

_**Hasta aquí el capítulo 2, espero no decepcionaros aunque soy consciente de que los capítulos son algo breves :S **_

_**Prometo esmerarme más en el futuro, mi única excusa es que es mi primera historia y aun me cuesta calibrar cuanta extensión debe de tener cada escena. Solo tengo unas pocas directrices y desconozco como acabará aunque prometo darle un final y no dejarla a medias. Simplemente es una proceso natural en el que acepto consejos, críticas y correcciones. Muchas gracias :)**_


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo y con un notable retraso, lo sé, pero justo ahora comienza la recta final hacia los exámenes y no es solo que me falte tiempo, si no también capacidad de concentración, lo lamento. **_

_**Antes de nada, como siempre, agradecer los reviews que me dejais, creo que nunca antes había consultado tantas veces el correo, los espero con tanta ilusión... xDDDD bueno, no me explayaré en la felicidad que me causais jajaja **_

_**En cualquier caso muchas gracias a Pauli, Matha19 y a BlackAthena66 por vuestros mensajes y a todos los que seguís añadiendo la historia a vuestros favoritos, otro motivo de alegría en mi vida ^^ **_

_**En cuanto a la falta de diálogos digamos que aun estaba asentando las bases de la historia y de escritura, soy un desastre lo sé, como siempre intentaré mejorar y no decepcionaros. Las críticas siguen siendo bien recibidas, es la única forma de darme cuenta de los errores y de corregirlos, así que si veis más fallos no dudéis en decirlo. Cualquier idea que tengais con respecto a la historia también se agradece :)**_

_**Capítulo 3: Primeras impresiones**_

Hermione sonreía al pequeño grupo de profesores que se había reunido entorno a ella. Slughorn, completamente en su salsa, había posado una mano sobre su hombro, afianzando su pertenencia a Slytherin, mientras se pavoneaba antes sus colegas por el nuevo botín con el que se había hecho su casa. Una hermosa y anciana mujer de lustroso cabello blanco y ojos felinos bromeaba con él regalándole de vez en cuando una sonrisa a la fascinada joven, que la había reconocido como Charlotte Bane, su futura profesora de Runas Antiguas y autora del diccionario rúnico más completo que existía hasta la fecha. A su lado, siempre amable y aburrido, se encontraba un jovencísimo y vivo profesor Binns que no paraba de mirar de reojo a su acompañante, una bruja de mediana estatura, ropas extravagantes de difícil combinación y, al menos, una docena de collares al cuello que se había presentado como la profesora de Adivinación y trataba de convencerla, sin éxito, de que se uniera a sus entusiastas alumnos en la apasionante aventura de desvelar el enigma del futuro. Comentario ante el cual la joven tuvo que hacer un titánico esfuerzo para no reírse.

Había pues, conseguido encontrar un espacio seguro en el que respirar y casi disfrutar. Riddle se encontraba a una distancia prudencial, desposeído al fin de su papel de representante, y observaba todo con un dejo de aburrimiento casi palpable. La chica no podía negar el regocijo de haberle quitado la atención del profesorado, seguramente había marcado un hito en la vida del chico. Allí, rodeada de gente amable, era extremadamente sencillo dejarse llevar por esa sensación de falsa seguridad que remataría tan pronto cruzara las puertas de su nueva casa.

Esa tarde, tras abandonar la enfermería y encontrarse a solas con el prefecto, casi se había dejado dominar por el pánico, olvidando por unos instantes que en esa época jugaban en igualdad de condiciones y que rendirse no era una opción.

Ese racional pensamiento no había evitado, no obstante, que su instinto de supervivencia tomara el mando de su cuerpo y entrara en una nueva fase de parloteo incesante que sin duda estuvo más cerca de acabar con la paciencia del chico que cualquier cuestión relacionada con la pureza de su sangre. Claro que al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a ponerse nervioso amenazando con perder los estribos, también sentía como su mente se iba embotando en pos de un necesitado descanso. Ese día, Hermione descubrió que podía llegar a los mismos niveles de corrosión cerebral de Lavander si simplemente dejaba la mente en off, consiguiendo alcanzar niveles realmente destructivos. Todo había comenzado por una inocente pregunta acompañada de una injustificada seguridad sobre su respuesta: "_las cocinas están por allí, ¿verdad?"._ Mientras que la retorcida mente del chico compuso su sentencia más mortal que ningún _Avada: "Estás muy familiarizada con el castillo, para haber llegado hoy"_ … y así renació de entre sus cenizas la sabelotodo-Granger, lectora fanática de _La historia de Hogwarts _siempre dispuesta a ilustrar a los demás en su ignorancia.

Desde las cocinas, donde tuvo la oportunidad de hacerle una demostración verbal de las virtudes de su viejo credo del P.E.D.D.O. y una recomendación sobre la adecuada conducta para con los elfos domésticos, hasta los espacios más insignes del colegio, rematando en el Gran Salón, la chica hizo una prolongada exposición sobre los logros y virtudes más que conocidos del colegio. Para ello recuperó su tan valorada y repudiada capacidad para hablar sin respirar

Justo cuando Riddle estaba considerando si compensaba más lanzarle una maldición a ella para que se callara o a sí mismo para acabar al fin con su sufrimiento, la chica se paró en seco, y mirándolo con unos enormes ojos demasiado inocentes y brillantes como para ser sinceros, comenzó a dar saltitos como un conejo y a señalar a cada profesor con el que se cruzaban, exhibiendo una vez más sus innecesarios conocimientos sobre la escuela y sus moradores, para acabar demostrándole hasta que punto llegaba su desfachatez al ordenarle sin ningún tipo de pudor que le presentara a Slughorn. Él simplemente la había mirado, enarcando una ceja incrédulo sabiéndose observado por medio cuerpo docente. Con resignación fue estirando las comisuras de los labios en un intento de sonrisa que terminó siendo una mueca homicida mientras la guiaba hacia el jefe de la casa Slytherin.

- Profesor, permítame presentarle a la señorita Granger -dijo con su armoniosa voz tan pronto llegaron hasta él- acaba de matricularse en el colegio.

El hombre le regaló a la joven una amable sonrisa.

- Encantado de conocerla señorita Granger, mi nombre es Horace Slughorn y enseño pociones -se presentó tendiéndole una mano que Hermione se apresuró en apretar con seguridad.- Debo decir que estoy acostumbrado a que los nuevos alumnos sean un poco más jóvenes... deduzco que no va usted en primero aunque tendrá que somenterse a la prueba de selección me temo...

- En realidad ya he sido seleccionada -comenzó tímidamente la ojimiel- estoy en Slytherin... -declaró al fin, para obvio regocijo del profesor, a quien empezaron a brillarle los ojos y solo le faltó relamerse.

- ¡Magnífico, magnífico! Es usted muy afortunada -proclamó orgulloso, haciendo todos los aspavientos posibles y llamando de forma inevitable la atención de sus compañeros- no todos tienen el honor de pertenecer a esta ilustre casa, de la que además tengo el placer de dirigir.

- Naturalmente, desde que leí por primera vez sobre la historia de Hogwarts me sentí fascinada -sonrió la chica en actitud complaciente.

El profesor, extasiado, se giró y comenzó a llamar a sus colegas que fueron desfilando ante ella quedando totalmente encantados con la candorosa y entusiasta joven que parecía saberlo todo sobre sus vidas, mientras que Hermione se permitía al fin respirar tranquila después de toda un tarde haciéndose pasar por una loca hiperactiva. De reojo miró a Riddle y vio que él también la observaba. Seguía en un rincón, privado de la compañía de los mismos profesores que solían deshacerse en elogios con él. La expresión era relajada, casi amable, la misma máscara que había exhibido desde que lo conociera pero en sus ojos se percibía una más que probable hostilidad.

Quizás, el comportamiento más inteligente hubiera sido seguir callada y sumisa y escabullirse tan pronto como pudiera, pero eso habría resultado sospechoso a ojos de cualquiera, Riddle era un joven apuesto y amable, la compañía perfecta. Quizás lo más noble habría sido intentar lanzarle una maldición cuando estuviera distraído pero ella no era tan rastrera, jamás atacaría a alguien por la espalda. Simplemente había escogido un papel dentro de la película que le tocaba vivir, un papel demasiado conocido, era la personificación de la inocencia... al igual que Riddle. Solo que ella si era consciente de la actuación del otro. Así pues, las piezas iban disponiéndose por el tablero y cual peón blanco en la frontera enemiga debía avanzar lentamente en pos del rey negro. Un rey demasiado pagado de si mismo y seguro de su inferioridad para comprender que cuando un peón llega a la meta... se transforma en reina.

Con la misma frialdad con la que realizaba las pociones le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió segura e inocente, apartando rápidamente la vista semejando prestar atención a los comentarios de aquella loca que presagiaba el futuro.

No pasó mucho rato antes de que la puerta del Comedor volviera a abrirse para dejar pasar a Albus Dumbledore que al reparar en su presencia la saludó levemente con la cabeza, antes de seguir su camino hasta la mesa dispuesta para el profesorado desde donde se permitió otear toda la estancia con un aire de águila vigilante.

El tiempo siguió su curso. Los inmensos ventanales comenzaron a perfilar un cielo cada vez más oscuro, las rosadas luces de la tarde morían fundiéndose en el firmamento y los techos se hacían eco del fenómeno como siempre lo habían hecho.

Ya casi sentía la algarabía de los alumnos recién llegados que se acercaban al portón en mitad de un risueño estruendo y, curiosamente, un sentimiento de paz comenzó a extenderse por su cuerpo. Olvidó a los profesores que seguían hablándole, al adolescente irascible que reposaba cual olla a presión en una esquina, al Dumbledore joven y al viejo director que había entrado tras él. Olvidó su pretérito futuro, el dolor, la sangre, la angustia, la corrosiva desesperación y la amargura. Olvidó el peligro inminente que la perseguía aun allí, el hecho de estar atrapada en una época ajena e incluso a los seres amados que había dejado atrás. Por un momento de perfecta claridad miró el falso techo estrellado y volvió a maravillarse por su mágica belleza al igual que hiciera hacía una eternidad, cuando una niña de enormes ojos almendrados y cabello ingobernable entrara por primera vez allí, temerosa y rechazada, pero segura de que estaba donde le correspondía. Fue un extraño lapsus en el tiempo en el que, fascinada al contemplar la impoluta bóveda, libre de cualquier nube impura que se atreviera a deñar su perfección, se le saltaron las lágrimas y comprendió que había vuelto a casa. No había rastro de la tormenta con la que había vivido desde el resurgimiento del señor oscuro. Por primera vez en semanas simplemente sonrió, sintiendo como su alma se estiraba en una desgarradora felicidad, libre ya de las cadenas que la habían atado. Simplemente comprendió que nada había ocurrido aun, no tenía nada por lo que llorar.

Lentamente el mundo volvió a girar a su alrededor. Con los ojos humedecidos atinó a distinguir como los profesores comenzaban a retirarse hacia sus asientos instándola a hacer lo mismo mientras Riddle se acercaba serpenteando sin despegar su mirada de ella. Todavía confusa por ese instante de desconexión casi mística, lo vio acercarse, difuso, con una expresión indescifrable.

Llevaba una hora apoyado en aquella pared, sintiendo como la espalda iba adaptándose a los sillares de piedra uno a uno, anunciando una futura contractura. Estaba tranquilo, no obstante, al fin se había librado de la irritante chica, si bien no del rencor por una maldita tarde como niñera. Era un ser sociable, al menos en la medida que eso pudiera servirle para algo y se había ganado el aprecio, por no decir la adoración de todo el colegio. Bueno, _de casi todos_ pensó evaluando a Dumbledore con la mirada, ese viejo loco que en ese instante miraba un caramelo como si fuera el mayor tesoro del mundo mágico y lo desenvolvía con el mismo reparo fascinado. Sabía comportarse, ser paciente y mantener la compostura. En seis años jamás había estado tan cerca de desenmascararse a si mismo como esa tarde. _Hermione Granger..._ un apellido tan vulgar que solo podía combinar con su ropa muggle. En el mejor de los casos sería mestiza, aunque ni esa posibilidad explicaba que una impura entrara en la casa de sus ancestros. Además, se trataba de un espécimen sumamente desagradable, ya bastante malo era que fuera una mujer, una con un grave problema de incontinencia verbal, como para que además tuviera ese trastorno bipolar. En una sola tarde había pasado de la más opaca languidez y timidez, al dramatismo silencioso después y al infantilismo chirriante final para acabar exponiendo su vena de sabelotodo mandona. Por último, estaba ese enigmático pasado que solo había explicando muy sucintamente y que a pesar de todo no parecía cuadrar.

Llevaba un buen rato mirándola, analizándola, a ella y a su extraño vestuario, con aquellos pantalones agujereados, las zapatillas de deporte y esa camiseta demasiado larga... quizás ni siquiera fuera una mujer, no parecía una al menos. Y esos pelos... parecía un león desgreñado. Solo podía describirla como rara. Seguía hablando con los profesores, ese parecía ser su hobby favorito, hablar, hablar sin parar. Estaban todos deslumbrados con ella, algo totalmente incomprensible desde su punto de vista pero debía pensar en esa debilidad humana por las causas perdidas, por las tragedias y por las lameculos. Por un momento, su forma de actuar le recordó en cierta forma a él mismo. ¿Acaso no se había aprovechado de esos mismos factores desde su llegada? Pero Granger no parecía tener la suficiente masa cerebral, era una empollona sin duda, pero una con conocimientos más teóricos que prácticos y demasiado inocente. Era imposible que actuara tan bien. Era una maldita loca con arrebatos.

No obstante, siguió observándola, y no tardó mucho en distinguir ciertos gestos que lo hicieron reflexionar sobre su impresión inicial. Aparentemente sonreía encantada, parecía la hija pródiga de Slughorn amparada por su figura mientras atendía fascinada a las explicaciones de la loca de Adivinación, pero conforme la iba observando se fue percatando de la rigidez con la que soportaba la mano del profesor en su hombro, de como dejaba vagar la mirada por la estancia de vez en cuando, casi aburrida y sobre todo el brillo de sus ojos mientras escuchaba a la profesora. Esos ojos burlones le quitaban la credibilidad a su actuación.

Fue justo en ese momento en el que pareció notar su mirada y alzó la vista hasta enfocarlo en su plenitud. Por esas orbes meladas desfilaron en apenas un segundo lo que pudo identificar como temor, desasosiego, desconfianza, sentimientos demasiado reveladores, que ella bien se cuidó de ocultar al momento siguiente. Entonces, con toda la tranquilidad y alevosía le sonrió fríamente, antes de devolver su atención a los maestros, consiguiendo que el chico frunciera el ceño. Pasaba algo muy raro con esa chica. Sensación que se intensificó cuando minutos después se quedó estática, mirando el techo con profundidad, ensimismada y llorosa, con un perceptible sentimiento de añoranza y reencuentro que captó sin necesidad de emplear la legeremancia.

Fueron a penas unos segundos, pero cuando bajó la vista y sus ojos volvieron a conectar, lo hicieron con una fuerza que provocó un sentido escalofrío que bajó por su espina dorsal, removiéndolo por dentro y dejándolo paralizado. Sin embargo, los alumnos llegaban, los profesores se replegaban y ella aun debía prepararse.

Con agilidad esquivó los cuerpos que correteaban por el Gran Comedor y llegó hasta ella, que no se había movido desde entonces y seguía mirándolo casi hipnotizada. Con un ligero carraspeo la cogió del brazo siendo quizás demasiado brusco, pero la chica parecía seguir en babia y apenas lo notó.

- Vamos, se ha hecho tarde y debes cambiarte antes del banquete -habló guiándola hacia la entrada.- tus pertenencias ya estarán en tu habitación.

- ¿Cambiarme? ¿Pertenencias? Pero si no tengo nada... -murmuró ya en en pasillo cuando comenzó a emerger de su ensoñación.

El chico solo alzó una ceja pensativo mientras continuaba arrastrándola hacia las mazmorras. Había perdido la noción del tiempo analizándola.

- ¿Nada?

Hermione reaccionó al fin y afirmó los pies al suelo deteniéndolo bruscamente y consiguiendo que se girara irritado soltándola.

- Yo... lo perdí todo -sentenció quedamente, negándose a mirar cualquier cosa que no fuera el suelo.

Riddle se relajó visiblemente después de esa afirmación.

- Tranquila -dijo en un tono de lo que parecía amabilidad genuina.- El colegio tiene algo así como una beca para que los estudiantes más_ desafortunados_ no tengan mayores dificultades para acceder a la enseñanza.

Aunque ese no era exactamente su caso, a pesar de que en un solo día había alcanzado cuotas de infortunio inimaginables para la mayor parte de la población, dedujo que él como huérfano debía de saberlo bien.

Con reticencia, continuó siguiéndolo nuevamente camino de las frías mazmorras, recordando, no sin cierta ironía, como en su segundo año había ideado la forma de colarse en la casa de las serpientes, robándole sin miramientos los valiosos ingredientes a Snape, para averiguar quien era el heredero de Slytherin, al final no lo había conseguido, pero ahora él mismo la conducía hacia allí. _Ay, maldito karma..._

El frío y la humedad marcaban ya la cercanía a la guarida de las serpientes. La camiseta de lana que se pusiera en pleno calor de julio parecía poco adecuada para las noches frías de septiembre. Notaba como la piel de gallina se le iba extendiendo por los brazos y como los temblores comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo, hasta el punto de que Riddle se dió cuenta y se volvió a mirarla.

- Ya estamos cerca, en la sala común hay un hechizo térmico... mira, la entrada está tras ese cuadro -la informó señalando un lienzo desde el cual un caballero de negra armadura los esperaba a pocos pasos.

Hermione asintió tratando de reprimir los escalofríos. Más que tranquilizarse, tras esas palabras había conseguido ponerla más nerviosa, haciéndola ver el alcance de su situación. Tendría que dormir en una habitación rodeada de serpientes... ¿y sus pertenencias? ¿Acaso habrían podido conseguirle un uniforme tan rápido? ¿Y qué pasaría al día siguiente? Las clases requerías todo un despliegue de material del que carecía. _Mierda._

- ¿Contraseña? -preguntó con voz grave el caballero inclínándose a modo de saludo.

- _Dominación –_ la respuesta no resultaba sorprendente, ya esperaba alguna muestra más de egocentrismo Slytherin.

El cuadro se deslizó hasta descubrir la hendidura en el muro que daba paso a la sala de las serpientes. Riddle se hizo a un lado y con galantería la dejó pasar primero. Sintiendo que iba directa a su tumba pasó a su lado, sin poder evitar rozar su brazo al pasar y sintiendo un choque eléctrico nada más hacerlo. Con prisa, se adentró en el cuarto y lo que vio la dejó con la boca abierta. Era tal cual lo había descrito Harry, muy semejante a la sala común de Griffindor pero allí donde esa había sido cómoda y cálida, desprendiendo esa sensación de hogar y familia, esta era fría y elegante, desprovista de cualquier sentimiento conciliador. Predominaba el verde como era de esperar. Cortinas, alfombras y cojines ensalzaban el color esmeralda adornados con filigranas de plata. Su compañero era el negro profundo y opaco. Los sofás y sillones tan mullidos y cómodos de los leones, embellecidos por el rico terciopelo rojo, aquí eran de simple y tirante cuero negro. Posiblemente fuera mucho más rica en detalles, texturas y materiales que su antigua sala común, la magnificencia que desprendía no era cuestionable, pero era impersonal e incómoda. Por no hablar de las serpientes que la miraban por todas partes... _uggg demasiadas_. Aunque al menos, como había dicho el chico, ya no hacía frío.

Con parsimonia se volvió hacia su impuesto guía, que parecía mucho más cómodo en ese entorno, _como no, _pensó ella, era a fin de cuentas el mismísimo rey de las serpientes.

- Tu habitación está al final de ese pasillo -explicó señalando a uno de los huecos recubiertos de cortinajes que se disponían por la estancia.- Solo tienes que subir las escaleras y cambiarte. No tardes, te esperaré aquí.

- Claro, ahora vuelvo -respondió con un hilo de voz y la garganta seca.

Con un suspiro, entró en el estrecho pasillo y tras doblar una esquina vio la escalera de caracol, cuyo pasamanos no podía ser otra cosa que una larga serpiente que mordía una esfera con forma de globo terráqueo. Con hastió fue ascendiendo con la seguridad de que preferiría caerse antes que tener que sujetarse a ella.

El nido de víboras que la esperaba era un recibidor circundado por puertas de madera, aun más recubiertas de tules, en las que, con caligrafía elegante y plateada, se disponían los nombres de las alumnas en forma de grabados en un orden que bien podía ser alfabético o de preferencia según cada caso. No tardó en encontrar su habitación y aliviarse viendo que al menos, sus compañeras no eras conocidas mortífagas. No dudaba de que tuvieran los clásicos prejuicios contra los muggles, pero era más probable que no intentaran matarla. Ya había visto nombres como Walburga y Lucretia Black, Druella Rossier e Inma Crabe de los que no esperaba tanto, francamente. Esa había sido una generación tétricamente deliciosa.

Su habitación, si no hubiera un asesino esperándola en el piso de abajo, habría sido digna de disfrutar y analizar tranquilamente. Lo único bueno de ser de Slytherin debían ser las ricas comodidades que la diferenciaban del resto de las casas.

La habitación, traída de alguna fantasía oriental y repasada por la frialdad inglesa, era la más bella que había visto Hermione en toda su vida. Difícilmente podía ser comparada con su linda habitación infantil llena de peluches sobre la pequeña cama recubierta por la colcha que le tejiera su abuela hacía tantos años, el abigarrado cuarto que compartía con Ginny cuando iba a la Madriguera o la cándida estancia de camas individuales y desgastado terciopelo de Griffindor. Allí, todo era lujoso, hermoso y estaba en perfecto estado.

Tres enormes camas se repartían por una estancia que de por sí ya era mucho más grande de lo que estaba acostumbrada. La tosca y fría piedra estaba recubierta de alfombras de ricos diseños y textura esponjosa que tentaban a descalzarse, mientras que las paredes seguían el mismo esquema decorativo que la antesala cubierta con cortinajes aunque mucho más vaporosos y sugerentes, en perfecta armonía con los tules que colgaban desde el trabajado dosel de las camas. Era un frenesí sensorial de piel, seda, terciopelo, ébano y plata recubierto por el cristal. El escenario nocturno de la crème de la crème mágica. Había entrado en un mundo nuevo.

Un tanto conmocionada ante la fastuosa imagen tardó un par de minutos en centrarse y encontrar su propio espacio dentro de aquella locura de velos y gasas. En la cama más alejada de la habitación, encastrada en una esquina y precedida por un baúl con motivos vegetales estaba un uniforme pulcramente doblado acompañado por un sobre sellado con su nombre y rodeado de cojines de todos los tamaños. Cogió el sobre y leyó la nota con avidez.

_Querida señorita Granger:_

_Le informamos que todos los pormenores relacionados con su matrícula han sido solucionados con éxito. El colegio se hará cargo de los gastos de su estancia, proporcionándole ropa y material adecuado para cursar sin mayores inconvenientes las clases que escoja. Tiene una semana para escoger las asignaturas, no obstante, y al final de la misma deberá informar al prefecto de su casa sobre su elección. _

_Le deseamos una feliz estancia y le rogamos que de darse algún problema acuda a nosotros sin preámbulo._

_Atentamente : Albus Dumbledore_

La impersonal nota le quitaba un peso de encima al menos. Si bien la frase que venía en el reverso del pergamino no era muy tranquilizadora _"Prudencia. La estaremos vigilando"... _la duda desi era para seguridad de ella o de los demás quedaba en el aire.

Con impaciencia, se puso el nuevo uniforme y guardó con mimo sus viejas ropas en el baúl. Eran, junto con la varita, su única pertenencia real. Cuando estuvo lista se miró en uno de los enormes espejos que se disponían por las paredes y tomando fuerza, salió de la habitación para encontrarse con Riddle. Durante esa tarde al menos se había convencido de que no intentaría matarla si no le daba mayores motivos. Lo cual era decir mucho o poco dependiendo del punto de vista. Llegaba, cuando menos, tarde a pesar de su advertencia. No podía estar segura de lo que un psicópata en potencia consideraría como excesivo.

Llegaron con bastante retraso. Riddle caminaba con paso firme y el ceño fruncido mientras una nerviosa Hermione trataba de seguirle el ritmo.

- Lamento haber tardado -al menos podía tratar de ser civilizada y educada, pensó.

Frío como el tempano que sabía que era, el slytherin asintió con la cabeza antes de apurar el paso para mayor fastidio de la muchacha. Así, a paso ligero no tardaron ni cinco minutos en atravesar las puertas del Gran Comedor, desde donde pudo apreciar como toda la masa del alumnado se la quedaba mirando en silencio para empezar a murmurar casi al instante. Era peor que el primer día de clase. Mucho peor. Era el epicentro de la especulación estudiantil.

Lamentablemente, ser el centro de atención de un colegio en general no era lo peor, si no el serlo de una casa muy en particular y es que cuando Tom siguió su recorrido sin apenas detenerse hacia su mesa, la antigua leona sintió como le fallaban las piernas ante la mirada escrutadora de las serpientes. Todo iba demasiado deprisa. No estaba preparada para mezclase entre ellas. En ese momento, hasta él parecía una mejor opción.

Mientras los chicos de las otras mesas especulaban con atrevimiento y algarabía, profiriendo susurros y risas, estos simplemente la miraban con el cuello erguido como una estaca y la mirada fija como la de un águila. No hablaban, solo observaban a su futura presa. Por su parte, Riddle sintiendo que la chica ya no lo seguía la buscó con la mirada y pudo regocijarse por la mueca de temor que dejaba ver la chica. Al menos ahora podría divertirse y resarcirse por lo de esa tarde. Sus compañeros le harían ese feliz regalo. Sin embargo, la castaña al ver la mueca burlona, que él no se molestaba en ocultar, recuperó la entereza y cuadrando los hombros con orgullo caminó hacia él con seguridad, deteniéndose solo lo justo para para sonreírle provocativamente. Gesto que fue inmediatamente devuelto con una media sonrisa divertida que casi le roba el aliento. Casi. Su primer impulso fue sacarle la lengua, pero se reprimió a tiempo.

Caminaron juntos el trecho que quedaba hasta llegar a la mesa de los caras-largas y una vez allí, Riddle disfrutó presentándosela a sus compañeros y vasallos.

- Esta es Hermione _Granger_ y a partir de hoy cursará con nosotros séptimo curso -a nadie se le escapó el especial énfasis que puso en su apellido.- Os pido que la tratéis como corresponde.

Desde luego, nuestra protagonista no tuvo demasiadas dificultades para entender sus palabras y no tardó en lanzarle una mirada poco cariñosa. Aunque como mirada no fue nada comparado a las que le prodigaron sus compañeros que por primera vez comenzaron a murmurar, profiriendo vocablos tan deliciosos como escoria o sangresucia. Resultaba evidente que de todos ellos el único que trataba de ocultar su verdadera ideología era su señor. Las mujeres la observaban con repugnancia, frunciendo la nariz como si oliesen algo especialmente desagradable, y los hombres, tras someterla a un primer análisis, simplemente la ignoraban cual mosquito recién entrado por la ventana, consultando a su líder con la mirada sobre cuando sacar el insecticida.

Sin mayores ceremonias, Riddle se sentó en su sitio rodeado de su secta de fanáticos y ella se quedó sola de pie, buscando un espacio libre donde sentarse. Finalmente, caminó sin bajar la mirada hasta un pequeño grupo de chicas que ni se habían molestado en mirarla a su llegada y con fingida serenidad procedió a sentarse, para desagrado de sus compañeros, que poco pudieron explayarse en miradas y palabras dado que los alumnos de primer año acababan de llegar dando comienzo a la celebración.

Una vez más, y a pesar del desagrado de sus compañeros, no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa cuando el sombrero seleccionador entonó una vez más su vieja canción y los nuevos estudiantes desfilaron hacia él conforme iban escuchando sus nombres. Eran apenas unos niños alzando sus inocentes e impacientes rostros hacia el mágico techo totalmente fascinados. Buscó entre ellos algún parecido que pudiera señalar a algún antepasado de sus conocidos y casi se le saltan las lágrimas cuando vio dos cabezas pelirrojas y llenas de pecas caminar hacia el estrado... Alexandria y Thomas Weasley. En seguida fueron corriendo cogidos de la mano hacia la mesa de Griffindor, donde un joven pelirrojo de unos catorce años les dio la bienvenida con verdadero cariño.

Con un nuevo dolor carcomiendole el alma, volvió a mirar a sus esquivas compañeras con cansancio, ignorando el discurso del director y la mirada de suficiencia de Tom Riddle.

_**Bueno hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo, debo decir que no estoy muy contenta con él, pero no seáis muy duros. Me gustaría hacerlos más largos pero eso inevitablemente lleva más tiempo y me gusta la idea de actualizar una vez por semana (si, ya se que aun así tampoco llego a los tiempos marcados). De todas formas, ambas cosas resultan imposibles dado el grado de entusiasmo con el que mis profesores mandan trabajos... en cualquier caso vosotros decidís, me pongo en vuestras manos. Nadie me ha comentado nada al respecto pero yo me frustro solo de ver lo cortos que son... espero vuestra opinión! En cualquier caso voy a intentar alargarlos pero la época de exámenes como ya he dicho se acerca... chan chan xDDD**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado ^^**_


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Bueno aquí está el último capítulo y aunque corto no se cuando podré volver a actualizar, las presentaciones de los trabajos empiezan esta semana y lo llevo francamente mal, odio hablar en público. Es posible que pase bastante tiempo trastornada a causa de ellos, ya sabeis, prepararlas... concienciarme... conseguir hablar y superar el espantoso ridículo que acabaré haciendo xDDDD **_

_**Muchas gracias a Aihin, a Colmillos y a BlackAthena66 por los reviews y por los ánimos que me dais en ellos. Son una gran ayuda cuando me quedo perdida. Se que solo es el comienzo de la historia y que me repito mucho pero como es la primera historia que publico aun me cuesta bastante arrancar aunque se que no es excusa -.- **_

_**Bueno, sin más dilación...**_

_**Capítulo 4: Quemando prejuicios**_

Hermione despertó al alba. La habitación permanecía en penumbra, aislada de la luz exterior, como una tumba subterránea plagada de telas de araña. Era un maldito mausoleo de tules verdes. Con angustia empezó a removerse tratando de no despertar a sus compañeras con lo más parecido que había experimentado en toda su vida a un ataque de claustrofobia. Reprimiendo la rabia contra las finas telas que se le enredaban sin compasión en piernas y brazos, salió de la cama vistiendo únicamente la camiseta con la que había llegado. Si bien el colegio se había encargado de proporcionarle todo lo necesario para suplir cualquier carencia en el ámbito académico, había olvidado de forma evidente el plano más personal y privado. Un asunto que, aunque incómodo, tarde o temprano debería abordar si no estaba dispuesta a prescindir de la ropa interior. Con desgana se puso el uniforme acompañada por la oscuridad perpetua del cuarto y a tientas intentó meter en su "nueva" mochila pergamino, tinta y todas las plumas que encontró. En menos de lo que dura un suspiro ya bajaba por la escalera hacia la sala común directa a la salida. El Sol la llamaba y ella ansiaba sentirlo en su piel tras esa larga noche de pesadillas de ultratumba.

En silencio fue recorriendo los oscuros y siempre fríos pasillos de las mazmorras, agudizando el oído por si había alguna serpiente madrugadora al acecho.

El día anterior, en apenas dos horas, había visto a más serpientes juntas que durante toda su vida y la acogida no había sido especialmente cálida. Aunque no esperaba otra cosa y nadie la había atacado, todavía. Las chicas habían susurrado componiendo muecas de evidente desprecio tratando de alejarse de ella lo máximo posible mientras ella simplemente las ignoraba, prefiriendo esa regalada lejanía a su contacto. Los chicos, por su parte, eran harina de otro costal. Tras esa primera mirada de incredulidad y furia no la habían vuelto a mirar, salvo contadas excepciones, hecho que la ponía verdaderamente nerviosa como si en cualquier momento fueran a lanzarle un cuchillo a la espalda para señalar diana. Lo cual, siendo sinceros, era lo más probable. Ante esa perspectiva como nuevo vacío social, la joven había aprovechado para analizar a los demás comensales buscando parecidos más allá de la añoranza y el cariño, mucho más fáciles de hallar. En ese momento, los había analizado disimuladamente, escuchando esas conversaciones más que vedadas para ella y encontrando a los que sabía, serían los primeros mortífagos de la historia, los autodenominados caballeros del Walpurgis: el rudo y malformado McNair, el misántropo de Nott, el inconfundible Dolohov, cuyo atractivo solo sería superado por su perversión, el mal encarado Avery y hasta podría aventurar que el que se sentaba a su lado era el padre de Evan Rosier, para acabar con la inconfundible melena platina de Malfoy... seis rostros y seis nombres que gravarían el futuro a fuego bajo las órdenes de su señor. Ningún descendiente o discípulo sería jamás más sanguinario o macabro ni estaría tan desquiciado. Eran los asesinos de élite y los únicos que parecían de _gozar_ del derecho de sentarse con Riddle, desplegando un amplio abanico de seguridad entorno a su señor y desplazando a los demás estudiantes. Cuántos de esos otros serían o estarían destinados a ser sicarios secundarios era imposible saberlo, solo podía seguir observando.

En cualquier caso, había sido una noche sin incidencias. Si bien se había retirado antes que sus compañeras y una vez en su habitación, había lanzado hechizos de protección a su pequeña gran esquina del cuarto. Toda medida era poca conviviendo con víboras. No imaginaba como iba a sobrevivir si se pasaba todo el año sin dormir por las noches, haciendo guardia. Solo esperaba encontrar alguna solución a ese enorme y confuso problema en el que se había transformado su vida antes de que la tensión o alguna maldición la mataran.

Con impaciencia subió los últimos escalones de las mazmorras y la intensidad de la luz blanquecina del frío amanecer bañó al fin su rostro, cegándola momentáneamente. Ya más tranquila, sintiendo como el Sol alejaba a los fantasmas nocturnos, se permitió remolonear ante uno de los grandes ventanales de la entrada del castillo respirando la beatífica paz de ese gigante durmiente antes de encaminarse a paso relajado hacia la biblioteca. Ya cogería un par de bollos después para desayunar.

Lamentablemente, la paz no dura siempre. La quietud es un estado que la naturaleza solo contempla de forma artificial o, como en este caso, como claro preámbulo de la tempestad que estaba por llegar en forma de horario académico con rigurosa asistencia. No es que ella hubiera perdido ese carácter responsable que siempre la caracterizara, ni su más que notable ansia de conocimiento; simplemente era consciente de que si siempre había detestado compartir las clases con Slytherin lo que estaba por venir auguraba ser infinitamente peor.

A las 8 en punto, con un simple y caustico bollo en el estómago, una mochila que no era suya y unos compañeros que desearía que tampoco lo fueran se encaminó de nuevo hacia las mazmorras, directa a su primera clase de pociones siguiendo las instrucciones que Riddle no se había molestado en darle. Claro que cuando entró en el aula, él ya se encontraba allí, sentado cómodamente en la última mesa. Sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada más, siguió directa por el pasillo de pupitres hasta el profesor que resultó ser el primer Slytherin en alegrarse de verla.

- Señorita Granger, me complace que haya encontrado tan rápido la clase. Sin duda el señor Riddle es un guía excepcional.

- Sin duda, profesor -respondió sonriendo con un tono intencionadamente ambiguo.

- Bueno, veamos donde la colocamos -continuó mirando las mesas que para entonces ya estaban en su mayoría ocupadas.- Como puede ver la mayor parte de alumnos de esta asignatura son de su misma casa, siempre hemos tenido cierta afinidad por la materia -dijo con los ojos brillantes de orgullo, antes de detenerlos sobre el pequeño grupo formado por las casas restantes que se cuidaban de mantenerse apartados de las serpientes, para volver a dirigirse rápidamente hacia sus obvios favoritos como si la sola presencia de alumnos de otras casa le resultara incomprensible.

Hermione, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido siguió su mirada y con horror la vio posarse cobre el elegido, él único sin pareja de trabajo. Aunque tanta adoración en sus ojos no podría haber estado destinada a ninguna otra persona.

- Vaya, pero si no podría haber solución más obvia. Siéntese ahí con Riddle, no sea tímida. Es el alumno más avanzado y nadie mejor que él para ponerla al día en la materia.

Sin dejar en ningún momento su perpetua sonrisa condescendiente esperó un agradecimiento que la joven prácticamente vomitó antes de caminar hacia su sitio bajo la atenta mirada de las víboras.

- Buenos días, Riddle -se sentó rígidamente sin mirar al objeto de sus pesadillas.

Por su parte, mientras el resto de la clase la contemplaba estupefacto, él se limitaba a examinarla con toda la parsimonia y descaro, disfrutando de las enormes ojeras que adornaban sus orbes doradas. No parecía especialmente molesto.

- Buenos días, ¿Qué tal la noche... _Granger_? -devolvió el saludo ronroneando su apellido.

Era tan fácil dejarse llevar por ese estúpido juego, olvidar que no se trataba ni de Malfoy ni de la desabrida de Pansy Parkinson y atreverse a hacer un movimiento peligroso.

- Riddle, pensé que tenías que entregarme tú los horarios -dijo aclarando la mente y omitiendo su malicioso comentario por el momento.

- Tú no viniste a por ellos, créeme que me sentí particularmente preocupado por ti -prometió con una mano en el pecho, sinceridad opaca y seriedad utópica.- Aunque claro, supuse que alguna de tus amables compañeras de cuarto te lo habría dejado. Anoche parecían deseosas de estrechar lazos contigo.

- Claro... -respondió de mala gana ante su desfachatez.- Aunque sería todo un detalle por tu parte que me los d...

En ese momento la voz del profesor se alzó por encima del barullo, interrumpiendo su malograda conversación mientras Riddle se giraba ignorándola completamente y poniendo cara de alumno interesado.

- _Lameculos _-pensó gruñendo por lo bajo.

- Buenos días, queridos alumnos. Por lo que veo la mayor parte de ustedes han decidido continuar con su formación en pociones y, cabe decir, que de forma muy acertada. Lamentablemente no todos pueden aspirar a dominar este noble arte... -comenzó una perorata densa y soporífera que dejó a media clase cao en menos de un minuto. Era el Slughorn que recordaba, un hombre condescendiente, narcisista y ególatra que adoraba ser escuchado.

Aburrida vio como la clase volvía a la vida bajo la falsa apariencia de respeto y atención. Murmullos y bromas mal reprimidas. Incluso el perfecto Riddle había sacado un libro de debajo del pupitre con todo el descaro. La perspectiva era muy diferente desde allí, sentada en la última mesa y observando al resto como si fueran los actores de una obra cómica, especialmente si se comparaba con la primera fila que siempre había ocupado ella.

Disgustada por la falta de respeto de sus compañeros se dispuso a prestar atención como siempre había hecho. Slughorn hablaba de sus tiempos de juventud, de su duro trabajo para alcanzar una buena reputación como pocionista (a pesar de su gran talento natural), del ansia y de la ambición que deben guiar al buen estudiante en su viaje hacia el conocimiento, para volver una vez más a esos maravillosos años recordando a todas aquellas ilustres personas que había tenido el placer de conocer, embelleciendo su vida y el mundo con sus talentos... Elliot Sparks, Atalanta Moncrieff, Alexis Kendrick... Alden Lucios Septimus Grieff... ohhh y su bella y talentosa esposa Giovanca... _Merlín._

Los ojos empezaban a pesarle, le costaba mantenerlos abiertos, fijos en el maestro. La mirada se iba desdibujando, se emborronaba, entupía y doblaba para cristalizarse en un mar mucho más atrayente que esa lejana voz y volver a la superficie, una y otra vez, despertar con fuerza y desesperación para sentir que Morfeo era más fuerte y se la llevaba sin remedio. El reloj marcaba los 8.15... imposible, llevaba mucho tiempo más hablando, adormeciendo su mente con esas palabras ilusionadas y lejanas para su mente adormecida y para el profesor que parecía haber abandonado allí su cuerpo para embarcarse hacia sus veinte años. 8.18... _despierta, despierta, no puedes dormirte... _8.20..._ concéntrate, mira un punto fijo, si su cara, eso está bien, concéntrate..._ 8.22 el sonido fluía, salía de su boca pero no conseguía entender nada, solo observaba su dientes..._ demasiados, largos, amarillentos... ¿Por qué no cerrará la boca? Solo un poco, por favor..._

En mitad de su desesperada batalla contra el sueño sintió como algo ligero se estrellaba contra su enmarañado cabello. Un poco más despierta alzó una mano contrariada, palpándose la cabeza hasta encontrar una esquina punzante que tuvo que desenredar con cuidado para no arrancarse la mitad de la cabellera. Ni si quiera se había peinado.

Apenas sorprendida comprobó que era un trozo de papel doblado y deformado en lo que pretendía ser el pero avión de la historia. En su interior, una torpe serpiente escupía una cabeza sin cuerpo pero si con mucho pelo que caía sin gracia dejando un reguero negro de tinta a su alrededor para acabar girando y mezclándose en un revoltijo que se movía en sentido contrario al de las agujas del reloj y del reptil, que ahora serpenteaba burlona al rededor de la mancha. Cuando esta se había convertido en un simple borrón negro y uniforme, el papel pareció absorber la tinta dejando una letras góticas y tétricas en las que podía leerse la palabra "_sangresucia"_ hasta que la serpiente en uno de sus elípticos movimientos la devoró por completo reiniciando la imagen. Con calma escrutó la clase solo para encontrarse con aquellos rostros altivos, girados, parcialmente ocultos que parecían querer negar su responsabilidad. Estaba en la casa de las culebras, podía buscar un culpable o aceptar que era una broma compartida. Solo le extrañaba que se tomaran la molestia de fingir inocencia cuando hubiera esperado una burla más abierta.

Una mano nívea reptó por la mesa hasta coger el pequeño trozo de papel que dejara allí, al volverse se encontró con una media sonrisa y unos ojos más que satisfechos. Con evidente regocijo alzó la vista hacia ella ensancho su incompleta sonrisa marcando un atractivo hoyuelo.

- Creo que ya puedo darte la bienvenida oficial a Slytherin. Va a ser un curso inolvidable -entonó en voz baja y precisa.

- Nunca lo puse en duda -respondió con fuego en los ojos, devolviéndole una sonrisa descarada que ponía en evidencia que no tenía miedo y que había entendido el mensaje, él mismo la había convertido en una leona con veneno de serpiente.

Sin perder la seguridad ni la hipócrita mueca se inclinó hacia ella.

- Quizás aquí encuentres tú lugar en el mundo -susurró con malicia- descubrirás que la casa de Salazar Slytherin es muy rígida en lo que respecta a las... _condiciones_ de sus moradores...

- ¿Condiciones? -repitió con falsa inocencia consiguiendo que él arquease una ceja.

- ¿No lo sabes? Él fundador abandonó el colegio porque no toleraba la entrada de aquellos nacidos de muggles al colegio. Nunca antes había llegado uno a su casa... -dejó que la voz se escurriera como un bálsamo mortal.- Así que dime _Granger_... ¿te sientes especial? - remató suavemente. Su voz era hechizante, terciopelo negro recorriendo el aire hasta llegar a ella. No revelaba su postura, era amable, sin comprometerse a mostrar aun su auténtica naturaleza. Pero aquella voz era una declaración de intenciones.

Sin dejarse amilanar por una criadilla de asesino con ínfulas de rey cogió con pulso firme el papel que aun sostenía y lo balanceó ante sus ojos. Segura de lo que hacía pero tomando fuerza por un segundo para expresar aquello que su boca adolecía por articular y aceptar las consecuencias que traería, esperó a que el borrón dejase ver nuevamente la infame palabra y mirándolos alternativamente a ambos, se deleitó con sus siguientes palabras:

- No lo sé... _Riddle,_ ¿te sientes _tú_ especial?

Con parsimonia giró la llave del fogón que permanecía inutilizado, libre del caldero y dejó que las llamas lamieran la hoja hasta desaparecer. Si iban a hacerle la vida imposible no lo soportaría como víctima. Se encargaría de devolver todos los golpes, uno por uno, hasta que le faltase el aliento. Si el cielo estaba destinado a oscurecerse no permitiría que fuera su sangre la única en empañarlo.

El joven la miró sorprendido, quedando sin mascara durante unos segundos para volver a estampársela con contundencia, negando cualquier sentimiento facial. Solo sus ojos parecían vivos en aquel ceniciento rostro, devorados por un fuego que ardía con mayor intensidad que el que encendiera ella hacía unos segundo y amenazando con devorarla con mayor voracidad y velocidad que el avioncillo que moría en él. Esa escoria se había atrevido a rebajarlo a su nivel, a retarlo e incluso a mirarlo con suficiencia, regodeándose en esa insufrible seguridad sin bajar en ningún momento la cabeza. Tenía razón, era especial... especialmente estúpido y no tardaría en percatarse de su error y suplicar clemencia.

Serios, se escrutaron como enemigos alzando la espada por primera vez. Ella delicada, fuerte y valiente, alejada ya de la niña que se escondía en los libros para no enfrentar al mundo y de la mujer que estaba dispuesta a salvarlo con sus utópicos ideales de justicia. Él seguro, airado y calculador, deseoso de mostrar a ese mismo mundo todo su potencial y subyugarlo. No había estrellas irradiantes de luz allí, eran dos meteoritos ardiendo a toda velocidad en la oscuridad del firmamento destinados a encontrarse con la fuerza de una supernova. Las consecuencias... bueno, el tiempo las revelaría bajo las ordenes del caprichoso destino.

El timbre los sacó del limbo en el que habían permanecido durante la última media hora de clase. Recogieron sus cosas en silencio, uno meditabundo y la otra nerviosa, apretando los utensilios con excesiva fuerza mientras los tiraba casi sin mirar en la mochila decidida a ignorar a su compañero, consciente al fin de lo que acababa de hacer. Lo buscó de reojo para cerciorarse de que aun no se había ido y, con la rapidez de una rata pretendió escabullirse por la puerta sin despedirse. En menos de un día ya habían superado las sutilezas cívicas, _maravilloso. _

Lamentablemente para ella, no había dado ni tres pasos cuando una lucecita en su cerebro se encendió recordandole por qué había empezado a hablar con él en primer lugar. No tenía ni idea de cual era su horario. Había llegado a Pociones por la simple lógica de seguir a la horda verde y negra que dirigía hacia las mazmorras, pero ahora el uniforme grupo se dividía y caminaban en diferentes direcciones. Maldijo su suerte considerando si valía la pena volver a enfrentar a Riddle. La conversación era demasiado reciente y para las pocas palabras que habían dejado al aire, habían poseído demasiadas implicaciones. Su capacidad para intimar con la gente no tenía límites, pensó con sarcasmo.

Suspirando internamente, contó hasta cincuenta antes de decidirse a volver a su mesa. Para su espanto, cuando se giró se encontró con que estaba mucho más cerca de lo que debería, a escaso metro y medio, mirándola con ese rostro inescrutable que no parecía el de un ser vivo. Era como un dementor, frío, mortífero y capaz de succionarte la alegría con una sola mirada. Completamente en tensión y ante el silencio perpetuo del chico que ni siquiera se había movido, se aclaró la garganta.

- Riddle necesito mi horario -quizás la próxima vez su voz le haría el gran favor de no sonar como una lija arañando el cristal, aunque al menos no temblaba. Eso era bueno.

- Runas Antiguas, esa es la próxima clase. -el regocijo y la burla habían quedado atrás. Este era el hombre de hielo, calculador y hermético que debía temer.- Vamos.

Tragando en seco, sin saber que más hacer, lo siguió por los pasillos del colegio apretando con las manos húmedas la varita.

- Riddle... -comenzó incómoda sin saber como continuar. Cada vez había menos alumnos a su alrededor y aunque iban por el camino correcto, no resultaba demasiado alentador. Le daba miedo lo que estaría cavilando su oscura cabeza. Lo había llamado sangresucia a la cara, bueno, no, pero lo había insinuado con una completa falta de sutileza.

- ¿Granger? -la instó esta vez sin sorna, monocorde.

- No es necesario que me acompañes a todas las clases -dijo incómoda- solo dame el horario y ya me arreglaré yo.

- ¿Y como piensas encontrar las aulas? -hizo una mueca cansada.- ¿Recuerdas al director? Soy tu_ guía -_concluyó con retintín.

- Podré apañármelas -presionó viendo la ridiculez de permanecer con él más tiempo cuando conocía cada rincón del castillo.

- ¿Por qué no quieres mi ayuda? -preguntó con gesto ofendido y rotundamente falso_-. _No me digas que... -la miró fingiendo sorpresa_- ¿_Te pongo nerviosa... _Granger_?

Ni siquiera se molestó en contestarle, solo lo miró alzando una ceja obviando el hecho de que cualquiera se sentiría nerviosa delante de su potencial asesino.

- ¿Por qué? Acabamos de conocernos y tú eres un alumno ejemplar ¿no? La mejor compañía que podría desear -esta vez hizo el esfuerzo de fingir aleteando las pestañas. No quería que intentara taladrarle el cerebro con la legeremancia si se pasaba con las "inocentes" suspicacias.

El prefecto la escrutó, pensativo y molesto. Esa chica tenía algo endemoniadamente extraño que lo perturbaba. Sabía que era una sangresucia, una muy irritante, y el hecho de que estuviera en su noble casa lo enfurecía, pero tenía las manos vendadas. Desde el incidente con aquella joven que muriera por error en los baños del segundo piso, los profesores se mostraban mucho más recelosos. No podía arriesgarse a levantar sospechas solo por eliminar a una triste impura. Cuando saliera de allí y llevara a cabo sus planes podría hacerlo tranquilamente, deleitándose con su dolor y sin la vigilancia constante del neurótico de Dumbledore, el mismo que le había encargado su seguridad con aquella amenaza velada. Por otra parte, había esperado que sus compañeros se hicieran cargo de la situación mientras él mantenía su irreprochable conducta y aunque se podría decir que la caza acababa de empezar y que podía estar seguro de que no la dejarían marchar impune le molestaba la conducta que ella demostraba. No olvidaría como había quemado el papel retándolo e insinuando la impureza de su sangre. Sabía que tarde o temprano, al margen de las amenazas del viejo y de las acciones de sus compañeros se tomaría su venganza. Solo confiaba en que supiera contener su lengua o se vería tentado de buscar una solución alternativa. No estaba dispuesto a tolerar las insolencias de una criatura evidentemente inferior con demasiada confianza.

- Claro, _Granger. _No sabes cuan afortunada eres -el brillo sádico no podría haber sido mejor telón de fondo a su dentada y venenosa sonrisa, gesto que ella no dudó en imitar deseando que dejara de entonar de esa manera su apellido, susurrando con sorna y desdén las mismas sílabas que en su boca se dividían alargando de forma extraña cada sonido hasta componer un irritante siseo.

Presuntuoso y altanero levantó una mano con burlona cortesía indicándole que continuase caminando. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco mientras lo seguía, una vez más.

Cuando llegaron a la clase, la joven se encontró con esa felina mujer que la fascinara desde que leyera su primer escrito y con un grupo de Ravenclaw que superaba en número a las serpientes que cursaban la asignatura, aunque eso no significaba que hubiese dejado de ser el centro de atención ocular, al parecer el solo hecho de entrar con el Premio Anual había acrecentado su interés. Desgraciadamente, la profesora Bane no dudó en seguir el ejemplo de Slughorn y mandarla sentar junto al indeseable y pomposo de Riddle. Mucho se temía que solo era el inicio de una malsana rutina. Si bien, al menos, durante esa corta hora pudo evadirse en el fascinante mundo de las runas llegando a olvidar quien era su compañero de pupitre. Existía algo tranquilizador en esos complejos símbolos que estaban repletos de una magia diferente a la suya. Era una ciencia trabajada y valorada, pero siempre embuída en un profundo halo de misterio que no podía menos que maravillarla. Sentía que podría pasarse la vida estudiándolas sin llegar a conocerlas jamás.

Ni siquiera cuando sonó el timbre finalizando la clase pudo salir totalmente de esa órbita de pausado placer. Sin más se levantó dedicándole una enorme sonrisa a la profesora y esperó a que el slytherin le dijera cual sería la siguiente clase. Estaba impaciente.


	6. Capítulo 5

_**Hola de nuevo! Se que he tardado mucho más de lo normal en actualizar, pero me temo que hasta junio esta será la dinámica y ni siquiera puedo prometer sinceramente actualizar antes. Tengo que entregar y sí, presentar -.- todos los trabajos cuatrimestrales y preparar los exámenes. Además estoy en lucha abierta con un profesor. Vivan las reformas universitarias!**_

_**En cualquier caso aquí esta el nuevo capítulo. He recibido varias peticiones de que aumentara las conversaciones y su ausencia tiene un porqué. Ya he dicho que soy nueva escribiendo y mi maña a la hora de hacerlo es limitada y más si se trata de un personaje como Riddle. Hermione es mucho más fácil de caracterizar y es una persona normal, habladora y en esta historia un poco macarra (prometo respetarla todo lo posible) pero Riddle, a fin de cuentas no es tan conocido, y estudiándolo y partiéndome la cabeza para entender su personalidad habitual para con los demás solo puedo deducir que es una persona manipuladora, fría y callada cuando no tiene razones para abrir la boca. En esta historia decidí que la condición de Hermione se conociera desde el principio y por ello, por ahora, él no puede hacerle nada pero tampoco tiene razones lógicas para pasar una tarde hablando con ella. La acción no tardará en llegar, pero tendrá su correcto momento. Solo espero que sean pacientes conmigo. **_

_**Ahora, llega el momento de los agradecimientos por esos reviews maravillosos que son los que me hacen actualizar cuando tendría que estar estudiando. Muchas gracias a Saffuran, Bella Black, Sabri y en especial a Colmillos y a BlackAthena66 por comentar cada capítulo, por vuestras palabras y sobre todo por vuestros ánimos, que en ocasiones a fin de cuentas es lo que más se necesita para no dejar estancada una historia durante semanas (esta vez no ha sido por falta de inspiración). Muchas Gracias! :)**_

_**Capítulo 5: **_

El día pasó con tranquila cautela, sin mayores altercados que las palabras hirientes susurradas por los apartados pasillos y las miradas de desprecio. Riddle se había ocupado de acompañarla rigurosamente a cada clase para envidia de sus compañeras, que parecían formar parte de algún club de fanáticas, y molestia suya. Cada vez que le pedía el dichoso horario buscando una pronta independencia, él le dirigía esa mueca pomposa y le dedicaba alguna irritante apreciación. Por lo demás era un personaje callado y meditabundo incluso con los de su propia casa. Salvo durante la hora de la comida, cuando se repitió la escena de la noche anterior como abismo asocial, no se había acercado a nadie, ni mucho menos hablado. Sus fieles sicarios parecían orbitar entorno a él como satélites a un planeta indiferente a su rotación.

Durante las clases tuvo que reprimir aquello que sus compañeros acotaran en el pasado como insufrible sabelotodismo y aun agonizando por no poder levantar la mano tras las preguntas de los maestros, consiguió sobrellevar la nueva situación pasando todo lo desapercibida de lo que fue capaz, a pesar de esas venenosas miradas de superioridad de Riddle que parecía confirmar a cada hora que, más allá de una confianza presuntuosamente suicida, y obviando su capacidad para retener datos innecesarios sobre la historia del colegio, no había vida en esa esperpento de mujer ni mucho menos en su mermado e inferior cerebro. Al parecer, su intuición inicial había fracasado con respecto a la chica y eso era una novedad preocupante en si misma que no hacía más que advertirlo sobre su inminente neurosis paranoide. Solo era una escoria más sin vida neuronal que pronto hallaría su sangriento final gracias a su imprudencia. Lo único bueno que podía decir de ella es que mostraba un rechazo natural hacia su cercanía... quizás tenía algún menguado instinto de supervivencia después de todo, muy por el contrario de los otros miembros de su género que pululaban por la escuela y no dudaban en acosarlo. Además, no había vuelto a exhibir sus conocimientos de interés turístico sobre ningún objeto, persona o pared y se mantenía callada durante más tiempo que la mayoría de sus congéneres, cosa que, aunque ignoraba, haría bastante por alargar su vida. Desde luego, no podría con otra tarde como la del día anterior, ni mucho menos con una semana de incesante parloteo.

Afortunadamente para ambos, no compartían el mismo horario, puesto que el de la chica había sido modificado cuidadosamente para que pudiese asistir a todas las asignaturas que el colegio ofrecía, al menos una vez durante esa semana de prueba. No obstante, Riddle seguía cumpliendo su papel como silencioso guía a rajatabla, esperándola a la salida de las clases, si bien el ceño fruncido con el que la recibía indicaba el poco placer que tal situación le causaba.

Cuando el timbre sonó y la última clase de la tarde llegó a su fin, Hermione salió apresurada hacia la biblioteca, sin esperar al prefecto. Ambos habían cumplido, por ese día, con su papel y hasta dos mentes tan brillantes comos las suyas necesitaban descanso de la corrosiva presencia del otro. Claro que si el muy desgraciado accediese a darle su horario de una buena vez podrían evitarse hasta el fin de sus días, pero eso iría en contra de sus principios de cúmulo de perfección visual.

Recorrió a paso veloz los pasillos aun abarrotados, haciendo caso omiso de las variopintas miradas de sus compañeros. Había decidido empezar a buscar una solución por su cuenta creyendo con ansiedad que la respuesta a su viaje temporal podría estar en algún libro. Era un tema recurrente y fascinante para muchos autores y no dudaba encontrar información, si bien tarde o temprano tendría que pedir un permiso para acceder a la zona prohibida. Si los giratiempos ya resultaban un asunto controvertido en su tiempo, no quería imaginar el secretismo que conllevaría en ese. Sin olvidar las advertencias de Dippet y Dumbledore.

Por supuesto, su entrada en la sala, le acarreó una nueva tanda de silencio expectante. En un solo día le había ocurrido tantas veces, que estaba segura de superarlo en menos de una semana si seguían a ese ritmo de especulación. Molesta, caminó directa a las estanterías y a la solitaria mesa que, sabía, se ocultaba detrás y que estaba terroríficamente ocupada por su antítesis. Sin poder reprimir una mueca, siguió avanzando sin mirarlo hasta alcanzar el punto más alejado de la biblioteca.

Lejos de él y del mundo, comenzó a experimentar la suave felicidad de estar rodeada de paredes enteras de libros, miles de posibilidades al alcance de la mano que paseaba con delicia por sus desgastados lomos. No estaba muy segura de por donde empezar, su máxima aproximación al tema había sido leer _La maquina del tiempo_ de H. G. Wells y el haber utilizado el giratiempos para retroceder un par de horas durante su tercer año. A pesar de ello, no tardó en encontrar un par de volúmenes gruesos y pesados en la sección de historia y encaminarse de nuevo hacia su improvisada mesa.

Estaba organizando sus lecturas cuando una tímida voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿Te importa? -una chica de rasgos delicados y vestida con el uniforme de Ravenclaw señalaba la silla continua a la suya.

Sorprendida, Herminione tardó más de lo considerado correcto en responder y fue la cara incomoda y avergonzada de la joven la que la hizo reaccionar.

- Claro -respondió apurando una sonrisa.- Siéntate.

Aun incomoda la Ravenclaw dejó su mochila a un lado y comenzó a llenar la mesa de pergaminos, ordenándolos en pequeños montones perfectamente alineados y etiquetados con el nombre de las diferentes asignaturas. Hermione no podía dejar de mirarla, absolutamente fascinada. La chica pareció percatarse de que retenía la atención de la castaña y volvió a mirarla avergonzada, con las mejillas arreboladas, moviendo las manos con nerviosismo.

- Lo siento, si te molesta puedo... -comenzó apenada.

- No, no... perdóname tú -se disculpó rápidamente la antigua leona. Al parecer había olvidado las normas más básicas de cortesía, aunque es comprensible si pensamos que la persona con la que más se había relacionado en los últimos tiempos era la futura pesadilla del mundo mágico.- Solo me llamó la atención -susurró sintiéndose profundamente estúpida.

La joven pareció ganar confianza y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

- Mi nombre es Erienne Hawthorne, por cierto.

- Yo soy Hermione Granger, encantada -suspiró aliviada ante la primera persona de su edad que se había molestado en ser amable con ella.

- Se quien eres, la chica nueva de Slytherin... la gente no hace más que hablar de ti -comentó, denotando cierta incomodidad al final de la frase.

- Ya me lo imagino -susurró Hermione bajando de nuevo la vista a su libro. No entendía que pretendía el director cuando le recomendó no llamar la atención, como si eso fuera posible.- Supongo que no es muy habitual que alguien comience sus estudios en el séptimo año... -comentó de forma casual con una trémula sonrisa.

- Oh, bueno... eso no es tan raro, ya sabes, la guerra y eso... -dijo la Ravenclaw retorciéndose incómoda en su silla.

De pronto Hermione recordó la escena de la enfermería llena de heridos, los supervivientes a Grindelwald. Miró una vez más a la delicada chica y se preguntó si alguno de ellos no sería conocido suyo, un amigo o un familiar tal vez. Quizás no velaba por una camilla si no por una tumba. La tristeza profunda y dolorosa que reflejaba su azulada mirada y la forma compulsiva de retorcerse el lacio cabello castaño parecían ir en esa dirección.

Sea como fuere, Hermione comenzó a sentir una gran simpatía hacia ella y estaba dispuesa a concentrarse de nuevo cuando las palabras que había proferido hacía unos segundo volvieron para picotear en su mente.

- Entonces, ¿por qué hablan? -preguntó sospechando y temiendo la respuesta.

Esta vez, Erienne tembló como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica mirándola con un deje de temor, fijándose concretamente en la serpiente de su uniforme. No hacía falta un gran despliegue de inteligencia para saber porqué llamaba tanto la atención. Ella misma se había dado a conocer como una refugiada de guerra ante buena parte del cuerpo docente, pero como bien había dicho su compañera no era raro en esos días. Lo que si era sorprendente, novedoso y controvertido es que una joven con un apellido común y muggle entrase en la casa más elitista de todo Hogwarts. Mestiza o _sangresucia_, eso resultaba irrelevante ante la barahánda de rumores. Además, parecía que el uniforme de Slytherin hacía temblar a cualquiera de cualquier época. Hay cosas que nunca cambian. Erienne parecía a punto de sufrir un colapso mental, sabiendo que había metido la pata y sin encontrar una salida factible.

- Bueno, como sabrás Slytherin siempre ha predicado por la pureza de la sangre y eso... -dudosa de como continuar apostó por la ambigüedad.- Siempre son las mismas familias las que pertenecen a esa casa y los mismo apellidos... el tuyo supongo que llama la atención.

- Entiendo, no te preocupes -la calmó sintiendo compasión por el enredo de su interlocutora.- ya suponía que mi _apellido _despertaría la curiosidad de la gente. No había más que ver a Riddle, para percatarse, pensó con ironía y la curiosidad de sus compañeros era el menor de sus problemas.

La Ravenclaw se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, desconfiada e incómoda. Sin más la conversación acabó y se centraron cada una en su trabajo con la cabeza enturbiada. Hermione, imbuida en su ya habitual neurosis, no dejaba de preguntarse porqué aquella chica tímida y aparentemente inofensiva se habría sentado con ella cuando era evidente que le asustaban los Slytherins. Aunque mirando a su alrededor vio un grupo suculento de serpientes que parecía dominar la biblioteca. Eso sí que era una novedad. En su época solo entraban allí con el parte de castigo por delante. Más fascinante fue, sin duda, el percatarse de que lo único que hacían era mirar hacia la mesa cuya visión tapaban las estanterías. Esa que ocupaba cierto chico de tendencias homicidas. _Por Circe, tiene un club de fans._

Sonriendo divertida volvió a centrarse en su lectura dispuesta a desentrañar los misterios del tiempo hasta que las velas se convirtieron en la única luz de la biblioteca y su estómago comenzó a rugir marcando la hora de descender a los infiernos.

Con desgana, ordenó los libros que tenía a su alrededor con parsimonia y suspiró abatida cuando no pudo encontrar más excusas para retrasar su ida al Gran Comedor. Erienne también recogía sus cosas en ese momento y pareció percatarse del disgusto de la Slytherin. Entre el temor hacia su casa y la comprensión por su situación, se atrevió a hablar nuevamente, rompiendo la burbuja de hastío que embargaba a Hermione en ese momento.

- Yo también fui nueva y se que no todo el mundo es agradable en esta escuela -dijo agachando la vista y cerrando un puño con fuerza.- Si en algún momento necesitas hablar o... no sé, lo que sea... -se detuvo indecisa antes de componer una mueca.- Bueno, ya sabes mi nombre.

Sorprendida, Hermione no pudo más que asentir impresionada mientras la Ravenclaw se alejaba. Sintiendo esa calidez fruto de la esperanza de no estar tan sola, reunió la fuerza para enfrentarse a sus compañeros y bajar al comedor.

La anodina cena comenzó y avanzó tal y como esperaba. Tranquila, alejada del resto aunque sintiendo constantemente sus miradas, la cabeza alta y la vista fija. La comida estaba buena, francamente rica, y se permitió relajarse para disfrutar de eso al menos. Nunca había sido especialmente popular entre sus compañeros y tenía que admitir que pese a sus esfuerzos eternos por encajar y sobresalir, se sentía acostumbrada a ese papel, si bien no totalmente cómoda. Podía con ello. Lamentablemente, todo fue bien... hasta que el pudin de calabaza estalló estruendosamente, rociándola de una pegajosa y anaranjada substancia que convirtió su melena en una maraña afro fluorescente para delicia de sus compañeros, que tras el sobrecogido silencio prorrumpieron en una ensordecedora carcajada mientras los profesores la miraban preocupados e intentaban calmar a los alumnos.

Hermione, recuperada de la impresión inicial y superando la tentación de salir corriendo o de echarse a llorar allí mismo, miró directamente a sus satisfechos compañeros de mesa, que entonaban por lo bajo una cantinela en la que solo se podía distinguir la palabra _sucia_, con toda la ardiente furia que había engendrado como leona y con la frialdad y elegancia de una serpiente. Su mirada era una declaración de guerra, un anuncio de venganza que no hacía más que reafirmarse con las risas del resto del colegio. Sin más, reuniendo todo el orgullo que le quedaba caminó fuera del comedor para mayor deleite de sus compañeros que comenzaron a aplaudir al ver su uniforme completamente embadurnado y pegado a su cuerpo. No dejaba de ser una grandiosa broma que había ridiculizado a una Slytherin. Aun seguía oyendo el ruido ensordecer cuando las puertas se cerraron a su espalda y se apoyó contra el frío muro. Estaba roja de la rabia y la vergüenza. Las lagrimas comenzaban a caer por los enrojecidas mejillas y no se atrevía a limpiárselas por miedo a ensuciarse aun más. Mordiéndose el labio miro las escaleras y los pasadizos de las mazmorras alternativamente, sin saber muy bien a donde ir.

Al final, se decidió por el enorme baño de mármol que la esperaba en su habitación. Se duchó con la ropa puesta, esperando poder eliminar todo lo posible las manchas antes de quitarla con magia. Aunque a pesar de sus esfuerzos, bien sabía que la ropa estaba arruinada y ni siquiera quería pensar en como se iba a vestir al día siguiente.

Agotada tras su primer día, se quitó al fin la mugrienta mezcla de paños encharcados y se hizo un ovillo en la bañera, ocultando la cara entre sus brazos. Dramáticamente, estaba más preparada para que sus compañeros intentaran matarla que para que le gastasen esa clase de broma. Venir de un mundo en guerra en el que había tenido que luchar innumerables veces para sobrevivir aun cuando esta no se había declarado formalmente, le había hecho olvidar lo que es la verdadera vida escolar. Si bien ni siquiera en sus primeros años de colegio había visto jamás semejante despliegue, no delante de todos los profesores. Se sentía estúpida por dejar que la broma cruel de unos niños aun más estúpidos la afectara. Especialmente cuando tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que socializar con sus compañeros.

No obstante, por un momento tuvo la tentación de dejarse llevar el ese sonambulismo insensible que la había dominado desde la muerte de sus padres. Sus padres... angustiada rodó por la bañera hasta acabar boca abajo y totalmente sumergida en el agua. Ahogando los sollozos y los temblores espasmódicos. Se dejó dominar por el dolor unos minutos más, permitiéndose abandonarse al necesitado desahogo hasta que su fría mente volvió a emerger y a producir pensamientos cuerdos. Lentamente los espasmos comenzaron a remitir, relajando sus músculos mientras se hundía un poco más en la bañera. Se dio la vuelta una vez más y observó la cascada de luz que se cristalizaba en la superficie del agua, aun sumergida.

No sabría decir cuanto tiempo pasó, hasta que decidió salir de la bañera y vestirse con sus ropas muggles para hacer una visita a las cocinas, uniforme en mano.

El nuevo día llegó gris incluso en aquella ratonera verde. Podía sentir el mal tiempo desde su enorme cama incluso sin necesidad de una ventana. O quizás, lo que sentía era el mal día que se le avecinaba. Las sienes le dolían de pasarse la noche entera maquinando envuelta en tules ignorando lo que hacían sus compañeras de habitación. Al menos sonrió satisfecha al mirar hacia su baúl. La noche anterior se había presentado ante los elfos como toda una abatida cenicienta y estos habían demostrado la misma bondad que tanto admiraría cinco décadas después. Había dejado como nuevo su uniforme e incluso había hecho una réplica exacta por si tenía problemas consiguiendo que acabase llorando agradecida.

Comprobando que las víboras continuaban durmiendo, se apresuró a vestirse con su reluciente uniforme e incluso se tomó el tiempo para peinarse y domar sus rizos frente al espejo del baño decidida a mostrar al mal tiempo buena cara. Aun medio dormida, se aventuró a bajar a la sala común y ya estaba a punto de poner fin a su nocturno encierro cuando una figura en uno de los sillones de cuero llamó su atención. Fastidiada, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse frente a Riddle, que la miraba con gesto perezoso. Una sonrisa juguetona parecía revolotear sobre sus labios, mientras dejaba el libro que había estado leyendo sobre la mesilla que tenía al lado aun sin dejar su cómoda posición, recostado con la misma elegancia de un felino.

- Vaya _Granger_... empezaba a pensar que se te habían pegado las sabanas en lugar del pudin de calabaza -asintió socarrón desperezándose mientras se levantaba.- Veo que has conseguido sacarte los trozos del... "pelo"_._

- Buenos días a ti también _Riddle_, gracias por tu preocupación pero para eso existe ese sorprendente invento llamado ducha, quizás deberías de tomarte el tiempo de meterte en una de vez en cuando -respondió irritada a partes iguales por el comentario y por su forma de pronunciar su apellido.

Riddle comenzó a caminar a su alrededor chasqueando la lengua.

- Yo diría que no has disfrutado de sus delicias lo suficiente, aun hay algo que huele mal en ti.

- Entonces, será mejor que no te acerques tanto -propuso con indiferencia.

- ¿Sabes? Comienzo a pensar...

- Cuidado Riddle, se te podría freír el cerebro y con la cantidad de gomina que te echas acabarías convertido en una antorcha humana -lo interrumpió con descaro mientras fingía alisarse la falda.

- Comienzo a pensar que no te caigo bien, _Granger_ -continuó, ignorando su comentario, a pesar del dejo de molestia que iluminaba sus ojos y que contradecía en cierta forma esa odiosa sonrisa socarrona.

_Algo evidente, _pensó la antigua leona.

- ¿Por qué habrías de caerme mal tú... _Riddle_? -preguntó imprimiendo todo su desprecio en su apellido, superando incluso la pronunciación del chico cuando se refería a ella.- Eres un dechado de virtudes.

Riddle se limitó observarla divertido, disfrutando de ese nuevo lado de la joven que parecía regirse por todo tipo de principios de bipolaridad, consiguiendo que una vez más se preguntase quien era realmente. Ya no se mostraba tímida, callada, aduladora o rabiosamente retadora como cuando había quemado la nota delante de él. Ahora simplemente estaba irritable y sarcástica, demostrando una mordacidad poco común con alguien que acaba de conocer.

- Eso mismo me pregunto yo, _Granger. _No nos conocemos lo suficiente como para que te muestres tan reacia hacia mi -comenzó en un intento de sonsacarle algo. Esa tonta tenía unas reacciones especialmente ofensivas contra él y a fin de cuentas por ahora había dejado la tortura psicológica en manos de sus serpientes.

- No me gusta la gente como tú, simplemente -fue la mejor respuesta que pudo dar ante la tentación de gritarle que conocía sus verdaderas "virtudes".

- ¿La gente como yo? -preguntó genuinamente sorprendido, antes de decir con total seguridad- No hay nadie como yo.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos como platos, fascinada por su enorme egocentrismo, totalmente en silencia hasta que una fuerza abrasadora le subió por la garganta y no pudo menos que prorrumpir en sonoras carcajadas.

En ese momento comenzaron a oírse pisadas en el piso de arriba y en las escaleras. Muestras de que la casa comentaba a despertar al nuevo día.

- Bueno yo voy a desayunar -se despidió secándose un ojo todavía lloroso por semejante ataque de hilaridad.- ¿Cual es mi primera clase de hoy?

Ofuscado le dedicó una de sus miradas más frías y aterradoras, cosa que solo pareció aumentar la diversión de la Slytherin. Contrariado le hizo un gesto con la mano para que saliera delante de él. No pensaba dejar que las cosas se quedaran así.

_**Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, el capítulo llevaba a medio terminar siglos pero no miento cuando digo que no tuve tiempo. Podría haber sido mejor, pero eso tendrá que quedar para el siguiente capítulo. El cual no estará listo hasta después del 8 de junio que es cuando acabo los exámenes. Encualquier caso gracias por vuestra paciencia y comprensión.**_


	7. Capítulo 6

_**Estos días he redescubierto lo poco que me gusta estudiar y lo mucho que odio a los profesores... llevo dos semanas planteándome por qué nos hacen aprender ciertas cosas, menos mal que ya llegó el verano.**_

_**Tal y como prometí aquí esta el capítulo 6, un poco tarde, un poco más largo y espero que un poco mejor que el anterior. Antes de nada agradecer vuestros fantásticos reviews como siempre :)**_

_**Muchas gracias a Susan-Black7, Yuuki Kuchiki, AmazonaZafrina, Sabrii, Sara Hime y a todos aquellos que seguís añadiendo mi pequeña historia a vuestros favoritos. **_

_**Capítulo 6: Bellas Artes**_

Hermione caminaba aun agitada por el repentino ataque de risa, sintiendo que el día que la esperaba lejos de las mazmorras quizás no fuera tan malo, muy a pesar de la sombra que la acompañaba en rencoroso silencio. Él había tratado de hacerla enojar recordándole el suceso de la noche anterior y, en cambio, había acabado enfadándose por el buen humor de la muchacha, que no había dudado un segundo en reírse de él, provocándole todo tipo de sentimientos vengativos.

- Riddle, sería todo un detalle que me dijeras cual es mi horario, o mejor, que me lo dieras -comentó animadamente sin mirarlo.

- Granger, eres muy repetitiva -murmuró él en tono cansino.- Me aburres.

- ¿Realmente no tienes nada mejor que hacer que acompañarme a cada clase del día y guiarme como un perro lazarillo? -_¿Torturar muggles, por ejemplo?._

_- _Si en un alarde de estupidez te perdieras por el colegio y acabaras colgando de las escaleras o simplemente metiéndote en algún problema que tu mediocre cabecita no podría resolver, el que tendría que responder ante Dumbledore sería yo -respondió sin cambiar el monocorde tono.

- ¿Por qué Dumbledore y no no el señor Dippet? A fin de cuentas es el director... -lo miró Hermione con sospecha. Riddle estaba tratando de no llamar la atención ante él, parecía evidente quien ostentaba la verdadera autoridad en el colegio. Aunque la desconfianza ante Riddle ya la había demostrado con esa amenaza velada que le dirigiera antes de dejar a la joven en sus manos caviló animada.

Como única respuesta obtuvo una mueca de asco y una mirada hastiada. Era un joven encantador, no cabía duda, pensó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- En cualquier caso, una vez más, ¿Cual es la primera clase de hoy? -preguntó comenzando a impacientarse.- No creo que pretendas desayunar conmigo para cuidar de que no me atragante con un bollo, ¿No, _Riddle_?

Él la miró ofendido antes de responder:

- Naturalmente que no -espetó.- Además, no es culpa mía que la comida tenga cierta tendencia a atacarte -agregó al final con algo más de su ya característico retorcido humor.

Los ojos de Hermione llamearon por un momento y tuvo que morderse la lengua por septuagésima vez desde que se conocían.

- ¿Y entonces?

- Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras -respondió tras un largo silencio en el que se deleitó con su impaciencia, esperando para darle el golpe final.- Solo tienes que seguir a cualquier Slytherin hasta el aula, es una asignatura común... y viendo tus aptitudes sociales, seguro que te encanta.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó con sospecha.

- Ummm... ¿no lo sabes? -fingió sorpresa en tono afectad.- Las clases se imparten por parejas, defensa y ataque... ¿comprendes? -explicó tratándola como si fuera una niña con un retraso mental, aunque para él debía de ser algo parecido, para luego sonreír viendo la cara de horror de la chica y seguir mortificándola.- No temas, se pelearan por ser tu pareja.

_O para tener la oportunidad de desmembrarme, _pensó con un mueca. El día volvía a pintar gris aunque cabía la posibilidad de que acabase reducida a un charco de roja sangre para darle color.

Desanimada de nuevo siguió a Riddle a una distancia prudencial hasta el comedor, el silencio la recibió y la acompañó hasta que se sentó alejada de los demás, mientras miraba con resentimiento a las bandejas repletas de la mesa y lanzaba un hechizo a su comida. No más explosiones cerca de su cara, uniformes sucios y pelos pringosos. A penas había comenzado a mordisquear un bollo relleno de deliciosa mermelada de frambuesa cuando una figura conocida se sentó enfrente de ella con una sonrisa amable. Hermione levantó la vista y se encontró con la dulce mirada de Erienne.

- ¿Una noche dura, eh?

- Digamos que la calabaza tenía un estrecho romance con mi pelo -trató de bromear la aludida sin mucho éxito.

La Ravenclaw le devolvió un gesto de pesar, dudando de que decir, como si hubiera llegado allí por un impulso y comenzara a arrepentirse.

- Solo quería saber como estabas... oí como Helen Smith se lo decía a sus amigas esta mañana, al parecer fueron un par de chicas de Slytherin aunque nadie ha dado la cara frente a los profesores -murmuró apenada, sin saber si hacía bien en contárselo, a fin de cuentas eran sus propias compañeras.

- Ya suponía que habría sido algo así, descuida -la tranquilizó Hermione sin darle demasiada importancia.- No soy muy popular que digamos -comentó tras un pausa mientras desmenuzaba el último trozo del bollo, habiendo perdido ya todo el hambre.

- Bueno, solo llevas aquí un día -trató de animarla la otra sin mucho éxito.

Hermione se limitó a observarla en vez de contestar, preguntándose que hacía ella allí y si valía la pena actuar como si sus problemas con sus compañeros se debieran simplemente a ser la nueva.

- Tú ya sabes que no se meten conmigo por eso -declaró al fin, muy cansada.

- Desde luego el que acabaras en la casa de las serpientes no fue un hecho muy afortunado -reconoció Erienne desviando la mirada hacia ellas.- En ocasiones pueden ser muy crueles...

La oscura tristeza de su mirada despertó la inevitable curiosidad de Hermione, que antes de poder pensarlo bien ya había empezado a preguntar:

- ¿Tú también tuviste problemas con ellas no? -dejó escapar ganándose toda su atención.

- No exactamente... -evadió levantándose del banco.- Espero que tengas un buen día.

Sin más, se marchó bajo la atenta mirada de Hermione que no pudo menos que preguntarse cual sería el pasado de aquella chica para que se mostrase tan amable y comprensiva con su situación. Afortunadamente la vida de los años cincuenta tenía otros muchos otros entretenimientos para ella, sobrevivir a la siguiente hora era uno de ellos. Casi rezaba para que Riddle solo estuviera bromeando sobre la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que no sería así. En su época las clases eran mucho mas igualitarias... y seguras, con un número entre reptiles y personas. Aunque quizás eso hubiera cambiado a raíz de que precisamente en esa generación se creara una secta de fanáticos.

Cuando sus compañeros de curso comenzaron a levantarse de la mesa, ella se limitó a imitarlos con parsimonia, siguiéndolos a una distancia prudencial aunque ya conocía de sobra el camino hacia el aula. Estaba actuando bastante bien, más allá de los enfrentamientos con Riddle, que por otra parte eran inevitables. Prefería establecer las bases desde el principio a encontrárselo unos meses después tratando de apuñalarla por sorpresa. _Meses_... hasta ese punto había llegado su desesperanza. Volvería a hablar con Dumbledore una vez hubiera acabado esa semana de obligada tutela. No podía estar allí tanto tiempo. Investigar y descubrir una solución factible podría llevarle años.

La vieja aula la esperaba con el mismo halo fascinante que el que tenía la última vez que la había abandonado. Parecía como si las estancias del centenario castillo tuvieran la capacidad de permanecer inmutables al tiempo. Claro que cualquier sentimiento cálido y reconfortante fue aplacado rápidamente por las sonrisas caníbales de sus compañeros. Esos adolescentes tenían serios problemas de identidad.

Ignorándolos se apoyó contra la pared más cercana a la puerta, por si acaso. Los pupitres habían desaparecido y los demás Slytherins se agolpaban contra las paredes dejando un amplio círculo en el centro mirándola directamente a ella. _Psicópatas._

Claro que no había acabado de tejer este último pensamiento cuando la puerta se abrió con un sonoro portazo dejando pasar al profesor destinado a darle otra vuelta de tuerca a su vida. Casaca negra, botones y borlas doradas, botas de piel de dragón centelleantes, piel cetrina y cabello negro y grasiento trenzado despreocupadamente. Era la versión pirata de Snape.

- Ni risas tontas, ni susurros, ni demás sonidos mediocres que puedan componer vuestros toscos cerebros... quiero seriedad absoluta -rugió consiguiendo que toda la clase diera un paso atrás apretándose aun más contra la pared. Una vez llegó al centro del circulo, realizó un amplio giro para observar cada rostro que invadía su territorio cortando el aire con el vuelo de su chaqueta y azotando el suelo con un portentoso báculo. Fue entonces cuando Hermione pudo distinguir la diferencia cromática entre sus ojos, uno era verde y el otro dorado, aunque ambos igual de tormentosos y desquiciados.

- Ni ustedes son niños ni yo uno de esos reblandecidos profesores que los miman como a bebes de teta. Este es mi territorio y el que entre ha de avenirse a unas normas... -paladeó fijando sus ojos en una pareja particularmente pálida.- Unas normas claras e inamovibles independientemente de sus aristocráticos antepasados. No quiero más _accidentes _-volvió a rugir. Quizás hubiera una razón para que las serpientes tuvieran esa asignatura separados del resto después de todo.

Las siempre elegantes y serenas serpientes parecieron empequeñecerse y retorcerse en su sitio, buscando una explicación en los ojos de los otros en una avalancha de nerviosismo y hormonas que condujo directamente al tétrico grupo que parecía indiferente al arrebato del profesor. Riddle y sus discípulos lo miraban impertérritos, como si la situación no fuese con ellos, totalmente ajenos a la excitación de sus compañeros. Mientras tanto, el airado hombre se cebaba con un larguirucho muchacho que parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. Era como entrar en una dimensión desconocida y terriblemente divertida. Hermione se fijó en Riddle y no pudo evitar preguntarse que habrían hecho esos desgraciados. Algo grande a juzgar por la bienvenida que habían recibido.

- Son una pandilla de ineptos incapaces de medir sus fuerzas -siguió con la cantinela, parecía que cada profesor estaba destinado a dar una en su primer día aunque por motivos diferentes.- Ni crean que porque el director los eximiera del merecido castigo el año pasado se han librado de pagar por sus errores. Van a responder, claro que lo van a hacer y a sudar sangre si es necesario para que aprendan la lección. ¡_Tarados_! -gritó por última vez antes de entrar en un estado de observador mutismo.

La clase se sumió en un cabizbajo silencio hasta que el docente volvió a tomar la palabra con una amenazante tranquilidad.

- Quiero cinco metros de pergamino sobre las consecuencias del _uso_ de la maldición _Fiendfyre _y la legislación al respecto -Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, no podían haber sido tan bastos.- La real, no la que sus aun más inútiles padres se sacaron del hemisferio sur de su cuerpo para proteger a sus mimados borregos... ¡Quiero una redacción bien elaborada sobre las repercusiones de emplear dicha maldición! ¿¡Entendido!

Los alumnos asintieron rápidamente, impacientes por escapar de él.

- Bien, y ahora... -sonrió mostrando unos amarillos y torcidos dientes- viendo el interés que parecen despertar en vosotros las artes oscuras, os insto a acercaros a la enfermería y enteraros del estado de los pacientes, porque vuestra práctica de este año va a ser como cándidas enfermeras... ¿o acaso esperaban que esto siguiera siendo su circo de las calamidades particular? Este año van a hacer una magna investigación sobre contra-hechizos avanzados... -remató con asco para sopor general.

- Disculpe señor... -_no puede ser_- ¿pero que pasa con el temario establecido? Este año son los EXTASIS y no es justo que paguemos todos por el error de unos pocos... -razonó Riddle con gesto de inocente preocupación.

- Descuide, señor Riddle, un alumno tan avanzado y dispuesto como usted no tendrá ninguna dificultad para complementar sus estudios con una actividad voluntaria en la enfermería -le espetó más sosegado- y ahora, gallinitas, pónganse por parejas y empiecen a practicar defensa y ataque, defensa y ataque... ¿¡A qué esperan! -observó a los estudiantes aun enhiestos contra las paredes antes de comenzar a bramar de nuevo- ¡Vamos! Y sean comedidos o pasarán a engrosar directamente las filas de la enfermería como pacientes.

Azotando de nuevo el báculo, cedió el aula sin prestarles más atención a las parejas que comenzaban a concentrarse en el epicentro mientras que algunos rostros se volvían hacia la ex-leona relamiéndose en su perverso gozo. Con pavor, Hermione vio como una joven de rasgos aristocráticos se le acercaba con una sonrisa felina. Sin previo aviso un e_xpulso _voló hacia ella sin que a penas pudiera reaccionar más que para rodar por el suelo esquivándolo por los pelos. Con una agilidad propia de años de estudio y enfrentamientos con los seguidores de Voldemort, Hermione se puso en pie y notó como retenía la atención de prácticamente toda la clase pese a que los duelos ya habían comenzado a su alrededor. Sin más, apretó la varita esperando con calculada calma al nuevo ataque de su contrincante emitiendo un silencioso _protego_, que dejó una tibia luz azul al recibirlo y rápidamente lanzó un _expeliarmus_ que voló a escasos milímetros del cabello negro de la slytherin consiguiendo arrancarle del rostro la sonrisa de suficiencia. Nuevamente en pie, observó como su adversaria enseñaba los dientes con furia paladeando un nefasto comentario, coronado con un _sangresucia_ y la ya característica mirada de ansia asesina. La castaña se limitaba a calibrarla, caminando en círculos como un león al acecho de una presa fácil. Su mayor preocupación eran las figuras que su retina captaba en la periferia bailando en un sinfín de haces de luz que en cualquier momento podrían proyectarse en su contra. En un momento dado un rayo violáceo voló hacia su cabeza desde alguna esquina del aula, seguramente un "accidente" ante el desinteresado profesor, que le sirvió para apreciar la pared como única defensa para su espalda. Aparentemente relajada y profundamente concentrada en lo que pasaba a su alrededor fue tejiendo círculos, esquivando los ocasionales ataques de su contrincante hasta que tuvo la seguridad de que nadie podría atacarla por la espalda, por la esquina tal vez, pero nada es perfecto. Por su parte la slytherin sonreía satisfecha sintiéndola atrapada contra el muro. Con el cabello negro alborozado y una expresión de triunfo gritó un _expulso_ que por fuerza y cercanía a la pared bien podría haberle roto algún hueso, si Hermione no la hubiera estado esperando y la hubiera atacado en vez de intentar protegerse, apostando por su simple agilidad muggle una vez más, rodando por el suelo por última vez.

Algunas parejas, las más cercanas comenzaron a detenerse cuando vieron que la slytherin, pálida como el papel subía sus suaves manos hasta su cuello y comentaba a convulsionarse violentamente, en tanto que su blanca cara cedía el predominio al verde enfermizo. Mientras tanto, Hermione se había levantado y observaba la escena con mal disimulado regocijo. Deleite pronto se transformó en euforia cuando la pálida morena abrió la boca y una negra babosa salió alegremente por ella, descubriendo el mundo exterior con espeluznante parsimonia. El silencio poco a poco se apoderó del aula, exceptuando claro al gorgoteo de las babosas al salir, bella música para los oídos de Hermione que permanecía ajena a la ola de odio que se le avecinaba. Comenzaba a comprender la filosofía de vida de Ron de disfrutar de los buenos momentos sin preocuparse por el futuro. Las palabras de la joven burlándose de la equidad de la noche anterior entre sangre y cuerpo sucio aun retumbaban en su cabeza. Le había parecido que necesitaría hacer de la expresión "lavarse la lengua con jabón" algo más literal...

Satisfecha como estaba no vio acercarse a su oscuro profesor hasta que este estuvo erguido en toda su estatura ante ella, mirándola de hito a hito.

- Deduzco que usted debe ser la señorita Granger -dijo pausadamente cual calma antes de la tempestad.- una digna adquisición para los tarugos de su casa, capaz de convertir un simple ejercicio de defensa y ataque en un guiso de moluscos -para aquel entonces las babosa empezaban a flotar patéticamente en la papilla de los restos del desayuno, antes de que un nuevo espasmo revelase, también, el pudin de calabaza de la noche anterior- ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Es que es tan difícil conseguir que sus malditas neuronas hagan sinapsis en un solo pensamiento coherente que les lleve a hacer un ejercicio fácil, apto para retardados, con corrección? -gritó pinzándose la nariz con los dedos exasperado.- ¡Riddle!

- ¿Señor? -resonó su armoniosa voz para crispar aun más los nervios de Hermione que contemplaba aterrorizada los bicolores ojos de su maestro.

- Llévese a esta estúpida de mi vista antes de que tanta ineptitud me lleve a hacer algo drástico, que Dumbledore se encargue de ella -ordenó desviando la vista al fin de la castaña para mirar con asco a su compañera que seguía retorciéndose por el suelo.

Hermione exhaló aliviada solo para encontrarse con los ojos de ultratumba de Riddle que con un seco gesto de la cabeza le indicó que fuera hacia la puerta. Orden que por una vez, ella no dudó en cumplir. Antes de salir por ella solo atinó a oír un "Black, levántese, el karma parece haberse cebado con usted" que le aportó una ligera idea de quien había sido la receptora del _tragababosas_ que Ron le enseñara, a su particular manera, hacía ya tantos años.

Una vez fuera, recibió con agradecimiento la brisa fría que entraba por los ventanales del castillo, aunque el infierno recalcitrante que la acompañaba no la dejaba olvidarse de que el relax en aquella época aun no se había inventado.

- No sabes lo que has hecho, Granger -dijo al fin rompiendo el tenso silencio.

- Pero estás tú como glorioso guía para informarme... que haría yo sin ti – _quizás vivir como tantos otros muertos_.

- Alguien como tú, de tener algo de inteligencia, sabría cual es su puesto en este mundo -espetó dejando al fin que su verdadero ser viera el exterior.

- ¿Alguien como yo? -se giró para mirarlo a los ojos con violencia.- ¿y como diablos es alguien como yo?

Riddle frenó en seco, molesto y perverso, centrando toda su atención en sus ojos ambarinos y acercándose un paso solo para poder espetarle en la cara una palabra por la que se librarían guerras.

- Inferior -paladeó con crueldad.

La vieja leona apretó la varita con fuerza, esgrimiendo todo su odio en una refulgente mirada. Se sintió invadir una vez más por el mismo ardiente sentimiento que la llevara a aquella época y a Slytherin, que la había inundado y cambiado para siempre desde aquella horrible tarde en la que entrara en casa de sus padres para encontrarlos muertos. El fuego líquido volvía a correr por sus venas desplazando todo atisbo de razón, consciente de quien era el joven que la miraba con repulsión, olvidando toda precaución.

- ¿Soy inferior Riddle? ¿Eso soy? ¿Eso es todo lo que mi apellido os deja ver? -preguntó roja de la ira acercándose a él hasta que sus narices casi se rozaron.- Un simple y muggle apellido te indica que mi sangre no es pura, que no desciendo de una antigua familia de magos, que no tengo el supuesto derecho a poseer un poder que aunque lo dudes, grandísimo egocéntrico, supera con creces al de muchos de los orgullosos slytherins que permanecen en ese aula, paliando su escasa confianza en si mismos con unos ancestros cuya máxima herencia es la de una cámara más o menos llena en Gringotts y una genética viciada por la endogamia. Además, _Riddle,_ tú tampoco eres un sangrepura... estás tan corrompido por la sangre muggle como yo -le espetó con resolución, sin apartar la mirada cuando sus ojos empezaron a llamear en odio puro.

- Granger no te atrevas a compararme contigo -siseó despacio, dejando que su poder lo envolviera como una antorcha.- Puede ser un error fatal.

- Riddle, quizás este año descubras que la única fatalidad es la de tu soberbia -vaticinó antes de darse la vuelta airadamente, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca y el odio en los ojos.

Caminó con toda la parsimonia, aparentemente relajada, demostrando toda la indiferencia que le inspiraba, como si no tuviera a un asesino en ciernes planeando lanzar el primer cuchillo a la diana que ella misma se había puesto en la espalda circulo a circulo, color a color... solo le faltaba un cartel en el que pusiera "aquí el golpe es mortal". Era una gran suerte que el castillo estuviera lleno de recodos y pasillos que pronto le permitieron dejarlo muy atrás y dejar de sentir su mirada quemándole en la espalda. Claro que nada podría alejarla de la fría determinación del joven de verla sometida.

Más tranquila decidió buscar el viejo despacho de McGonagall, recordando que Dumbledore había sido el profesor de Transformaciones en el pasado y a fin de cuentas, su presente.

Con un tenue golpeteo llamó a la puerta sintiéndose nerviosa de nuevo, aunque por diferentes razones. Era la primera vez que la mandaban al despacho de un profesor, aunque también era la primera vez que hacía que otra persona escupiera babosas y, claramente, era la primera vez que no se sentía culpable por algo así.

La puerta se abrió sin otra fuerza que la de la varita de la figura que se sentaba tras el macizo escritorio de madera.

- Señorita Granger, buenas tardes -la saludó Dumbledore con una sonrisa amable.- ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

- Tuve un pequeño problema durante la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras -dijo lentamente notando como sus mejillas iban sonrojándose lentamente.

El anciano se limitó a mirarla ligeramente preocupado instándola a continuar.

- Yo... bueno... estábamos haciendo un ejercicio en clase y... -tartamudeó sin saber como continuar.- Digamos que se me fue de las manos.

- ¿Y que ocurrió exactamente? -la miró con gravedad opacando su habitual amabilidad.

- Le lancé a mi compañera un hechizo _tragababosas_ -murmuró avergonzada.

- Entiendo... -asintió sin despegar la vista de su rostro.- Señorita Granger, me hago cargo de la dificultad su situación, en todos los aspectos, pero debo recordarle que la misma exige total cautela -comentó en tono casual pero haciendo especial hincapié en la última palabra.

Hermione bajó la cabeza, poco acostumbrada a ser reprendida por un profesor pero sintiendo que por primera vez en su vida la rebeldía se hacía presente en su ser.

- Señor, con todo el respeto, yo no pedí esto -aunque una pequeña vocecilla dentro de su cabeza le indicó lo contrario- solo llevo aquí un día y no he parado de sufrir humillaciones. No me estoy quejando, ni tampoco justificando, pero tampoco estoy pidiendo disculpas. No se porqué razón estoy aquí, ni tampoco se si algún día podré volver, si las cosas seguirán igual de ser así... -llegados a este punto las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas como un claro augurio de lo que el futuro le deparaba.- Pero no puedo dejarme pisotear, no puedo simplemente poner la otra mejilla, no soy como ellos, no soy de esta época y sin embargo hay tantas similitudes entre una y otra... -se le fue apagando la voz pensando en la enfermería.

Dumbledore había comenzado a observarla con compasión y amabilidad nuevamente, cavilando y juntando los pequeños hilos que revelaba del incierto futuro.

- Soy consciente de que su estancia en Slytherin es cuanto menos desafortunada, su apellido no deja lugar a dudas sobre su procedencia pero no es la única alumna en esa posición, Riddle... -se vio interrumpido por un furibundo bufido. Si tan solo pudiera hablar sin que el universo se desintegrase a su alrededor.

Dumbledore le dedicó una profunda mirada tras la brusca interrupción, sin atreverse a indagar sobre su significado y Hermione se limitó a permanecer en silencio sin osar hablar.

- Dejando de lado el motivo de su visita, el cual podemos dejar como un simple accidente... ¿se le ha ocurrido que quizás haya un motivo para haber llegado a este tiempo en concreto?

- ¿Quiere decir que ha sido el destino y no un mero accidente el que me ha traído aquí? -preguntó escéptica Hermione.

- Ya se lo dije, mi querida señorita Granger, el tiempo y el destino tienen su propias reglas y la grandiosidad y complejidad de las mismas no permiten más que meros atisbos para el ser humano. Quizás estaba destinada a llegar aquí y su presencia solo responde a la línea que está marcada para usted. Ahora bien, eso genera otro tipo de duda... si su presencia aquí es su simple futuro, siendo necesaria para llegar al punto en el que usted abandonó, por así decirlo, la historia, o si está aquí para cambiarla. Es una cuestión compleja e increíblemente peligrosa... -reflexionó mesándose la larga y rizada barba mientras sus ojos no dejaban de analizarla midiendo su capacidad y funcionamiento.- ¿Qué cree usted, señorita Granger?

- Creo que está olvidando la posibilidad de que haya sido un simple accidente fruto de un deseo mal interpretado por el giratiempos -respondió la joven con decisión ante lo cual los ojos de Dumbledore parecieron relucir captando un nuevo dato.

- ¿Qué deseo pidió?

Hermione se quedó estática sin saber muy bien que responder. No podía decirle que su ansia por matar a uno de sus estudiantes la había llevado a romper las barreras del tiempo.

- Bueno, digamos que deseaba poder hacer algo por cambiar la situación... -resumió muy livianamente. Recordaba perfectamente aquella ansia de venganza que iba más allá de la justicia humana, mucho más cerca de la furia de los dioses. Había sido un momento de rabia, frustración, impotencia y amargura. Una luz en su mente le recordó cierto pensamiento sobre la posibilidad de matar a Voldemort cuando no era más que un adolescente como ella, idea que la hizo palidecer bajo la atenta mirada de Dumbledore.

- El tiempo puede ser caprichoso y el destino cambiante. Partamos de la hipótesis que partamos, su destino inmediato está aquí y ahora. A su criterio queda cumplir con lo que la trajo aquí, pero no olvide que un cambio insignificante puede traer las más terribles consecuencias en el futuro. Quizás de conseguir volver a su tiempo, descubra que ya no es su mundo -remató para mortificación de Hermione.

- Pero el simple hecho de estar aquí, de que usted me conozca, de estar en la casa de Slytherin... todo eso ya ha tenido que cambiarlo... -susurró sin apenas voz, sintiendo que el mundo se le caía encima.

- Lamento no poder ofrecerle más ayuda, caminamos sobre un río de conjeturas sin saber cual es la piedra en falso que puede llevarnos a la perdición. Solo puedo recomendarle una vez más que sea precavida y tenga paciencia.

La Slytherin asintió en silencio, consciente que viviendo donde vivía eso jamás sería suficiente.

- Y ahora, me temo que debo restarle 20 puntos a su casa por agredir "accidentalmente" a una compañera. El timbre está a punto de sonar y usted no querrá perderse su siguiente clase.

Hermione se levantó resignada por su incierto futuro pero la idea de que había algo al menos en lo que el profesor podía ayudarla casi la hizo sonreír. Se conformaba con bien poco, desde luego.

- Disculpe, ¿cree que podría darme una copia de mi horario? -y se apresuró a añadir sintiendo la bilis en la garganta.- No querría molestar al prefecto más de lo necesario, ya sabe. Conozco bien este castillo.

Dumbledore se limitó a buscar algo en un cajón de su escritorio, callándose nuevamente la sospecha que relucía en sus ojos.

- Aquí tiene -le tendió un pergamino con todas las indicaciones que Riddle solía obviar.

- Gracias.

Se despidió parcamente y se encaminó a la puerta, sabiéndose reprendida y viendo su futuro aun más negro de lo que lo había imaginado hasta el momento.

- Señorita Granger, realmente lamento no poder ayudarla tanto como usted necesitaría pero ya sabe que puede acudir a mi en cualquier momento -la interrumpió con gentileza.

Por su parte, la castaña solo pudo ofrecerle una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa antes de girar el tirador y salir del despacho.


	8. Capítulo 7

_**Bueno, una vez más estoy aquí y como hay excusas para todo, el ordenador se murió hace casi un mes y bueno, ya sabemos la prisa que se dan para arreglarlos. En fin, una vez más lo siento y c**_

_**omo siempre tengo que decir que vuestros reviews me han servido de gran inspiración y estoy profundamente agradecida. He tenido tiempo para releer la historia al completo, tengo que disculparme por las faltas de ortografía y los vaivenes continuos que he dejado notar en la relación de ambos y en su personalidad. Ahora es mucho más fácil no solo escribir, si no también verlo en perspectiva. De haber empezado ahora la historia posiblemente hubiese sido mucho más clara y coherente, pero bueno, solo puedo pedir perdón y que no dejéis de leerla. A veces creo que dedico demasiado espacio a cada día, baste decir que en 7 capítulos solo pasan dos, pero viviendo donde vive no creo que pudiera pasar sin una gran emoción en cada uno de ellos. Por otra parte, hemos llegado al punto en el que se enfrentan directamente, no podía tardar mucho, Hermione no tiene nada que perder y si mucho por lo que vengarse mezclado con el conocimiento de un futuro muy negro, mientras que Riddle tiene que tragarse todos sus comentarios para mantener una imagen que no va a tardar en destruir voluntariamente ante ella. Pero bueno, leedlo vosotros mismos y espero que lo disfruteis :)**_

_**Muchas gracias a Ailei-Chan, a AmazonaZafrina, a Sara Hime, a BlackAthena66, a Yuuki Kuchiki, Folks y a Susan-Black7 (espero que tengas mucha suerte en los exámenes) y especialmente a aquellas que comentáis cada capítulo, haciendo de esta historia algo tan especial :)**_

_**Capítulo 7: Naturaleza**_

Riddle era un joven que se había definido en la propia indefinición de sus intereses. Era atractivo, un rasgo heredado de un patético muggle con más encanto que cerebro que se había dejado manipular por una bruja sin talento y que sin embargo le había resultado tan útil como la sangre ancestral de Salazar Slytherin. En términos prácticos, podríamos decir que su encanto era el único atributo de su naturaleza que la gente solía comprender. Tenía una belleza física evidente combinada con un comportamiento fingido y un halo de misterio fascinante. Claro que siempre habría un selecto número de individuos que por desgracia o accidente habían llegado a atisbar un reflejo de su naturaleza real, la simple y penetrante oscuridad. La misma que tanto preocupaba a Dumbledore a diario, que seguía traumatizando a sus viejos compañeros del orfanato y que tanto gustaba a sus compañeros de casa. A esta dualidad se le sumaba una curiosidad e inteligencia innata que le facilitaba superar el promedio continuamente y una carisma que lo llevaba a liderar de forma inevitable a sus compañeros. Era, a fin de cuentas, el chico que todo el mundo desea tener en su aula, en su grupo de amigos o como pareja. Los profesores lo adoraban por su interesada predisposición poco preocupados por la verdadera naturaleza de esta, los demás chicos lo veían en un pedestal al que deseaban llegar a pesar de saberlo inalcanzable y, por su parte, las mujeres solían quedarse encandiladas componiendo todo tipo de fantasías ridículas sobre su persona. Solo existía una persona que se negara a caer en su juego, que demostraba continuamente poder ver más allá de su fachada y era Albus Dumbledore. Nadie más se atrevía a retarlo o a desconfiar de él, una realidad lógica y asumida hasta que dos días atrás había sido llamado al despacho del director y se había encontrado con esa joven de ojos melosos y melena felina. Debía reconocer que al principio había logrado confundirlo, primero con su aire totalmente insulso y su ansia infantil por conocer y reconocer cada detalle del colegio que habían conseguido repelerle lo suficiente para ignorar ese momento en el que descubrió su falsa sonrisa mientras hablaba con los encandilados profesores. Su constante timidez y mirada baja, falsamente avergonzada casi habían logrado camuflarla como una adolescente más de las que se quedaban mirándolo atolondradamente por los pasillos, pero después estaba ese fuego rabioso que dejaba atisbar a veces, inconcebible por dirigirlo hacia él y en demasiadas para acabarse de conocer. Se mostraba abiertamente desconfiada ante él, poco interesada en su persona e incluso desgraciada en su presencia, superando considerablemente las reacciones que solía demostrar el viejo demente. Además, estaba el hecho más que evidente de que las razones que guiaban a su profesor estaban claras por haberlo pillado desprevenido años antes demostrando, quizás, con demasiada ansia como era su verdadera personalidad. Incidente agravado por la conducta totalmente opuesta que mostrara desde su llegada a Hogwarts. Inevitable e incómodo, pero a fin e cuentas comprensible. Nada que ver con el rechazo natural de la impura, que la convertía en un caso excepcional digno de interés y de reconducción. Sabía cuales eran sus orígenes, pero más allá de sus sentimientos al respecto no iba a permitir que ella siguiese pensando que podía insultarlo, igualándose a él, impunemente.

Quizás por eso la esperaba recostado en una columna, amparado por la oscuridad del pasillo que conducía al despacho de Dumbledore, observando como su nuevo incordio salía con aire mortuorio por la puerta y se alisaba la falda del uniforme ajena y tranquila a su análisis. Sosiego que rápidamente se rompió cuando se envaró oteando concentrada a su alrededor hasta descubrirlo como si la guiase un sexto sentido. Existía la posibilidad de que fuese eso, una sensibilidad que le hacía percibir el peligro inherente a él. Se suponía que venía del continente, donde habría tenido que vivir la guerra de forma inevitable. Claro que la fiabilidad de esa afirmación no iba más allá que la suya como alumno modelo. ¿Cómo diablos había encontrado sola el despacho?

- Riddle... -definió su boca a pesar de no emitir sonido alguno.- ¿qué haces ahí agazapado como una araña? -volvió a abrir la poca para demostrar una vez más que su extraño sexto sentido no iba acompañado del don de la prudencia.

- Todavía soy tu guía ¿recuerdas? -respondió haciendo un alarde de paciencia que hasta la fecha creía imposible.

- En realidad, gracias a la visita guiada por la escuela del primer día y a esto -canturreó con desfachatez dejando ver un horario idéntico al que le habían confiado a él para ayudarla- creo que puedo prescindir de tus servicios.

Tom se limitó a mirarla alzando una ceja, contento por desprenderse de esa carga y ligeramente furioso por haber sido derrotado en una batalla tan patética, que convertía su mera participación en motivo suficiente por el que avergonzarse. Malhumorado, decidió averiguar lo que deseaba de forma rápida y contundente, como había hecho tantas otras veces tiempo atrás, para poder deshacerse al fin de ella y dejar que sus compañeros dieran cuenta final de sus restos.

Sin mediar palabra, avanzó un paso consiguiendo que Granger fijara sus ojos en los suyos sobresaltada. Como quien observa una obra de arte fue escudriñando los rasgos de su rostro con tranquilidad, recorriéndolo en su totalidad desde el mentón, deteniéndose en los labios para sonrojo de la chica, dibujando sus mejillas y pómulos para volver a descender y empezar de nuevo desde sus labios hasta la punta de su nariz mientras sentía como ella se iba enervando, concentrando su mirada con insistencia, buscando ingenuamente sus ojos para hacer un ácido comentario que murió en sus labios cuando esto ocurrió, cayendo en la trampa. Con la intención de no dejarla escapar sin obtener lo que quería susurró un _legeremens_ que, a pesar de ser a penas un silbido en su mente, resonó con la fuerza de un huracán en la de la joven, consiguiendo que sus ojos se abrieran con terror y comprensión al fin, lanzando destellos de miel dorada que por un segundo lo dejaron vagando por la maravillosa tonalidad. Entretenido tontamente solo atinó a oír un potente _NO_ mental que pareció resonar como una alarma en ambas mentes antes de que Granger consiguiese desprenderse de él de forma incomprensible, como una hola de terror que se retira a la mar.

Antes de que se diera cuenta la slytherin le había dado la espalda y se apoyaba contra la pared del pasillo, respirando entrecortadamente apretando los puños con fuerza.

Riddle se había quedado contemplándola anonadado, sumamente confundido, sin saber qué había pasado exactamente.

Durante unos segundos eternos que se convirtieron en largos minutos, ninguno de los dos hizo ningún movimiento ni dijo nada. El silencio solo era roto por la respiración de la castaña que trataba de recomponerse sin atreverse aun a girarse y enfrentarlo. Riddle, por su parte, solo atinó a tragar en seco dándose cuenta de que no solo había repelido su ataque si no que, además, se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones. Hacía años que no sentía como la situación se le iba de las manos, no de semejante forma. No era agradable y lo peor es que no estaba seguro de como solucionarlo.

- Granger... ¿Te encuentras bien? -se atrevió al fin a preguntar fingiendo total inocencia. Su mayor preocupación era la persona que se encontraba tras el muro en el que se apoyaba la slytherin.

Entre jadeos Hermione aun tardó un rato en reaccionar y girarse al fin, varita en mano, para enfrentarlo. La desfachatez de ese energúmeno al parecer no conocía límites.

- Riddle, ¿cómo te atreves? -rugió con los ojos prendidos como antorchas.

- _Granger_, no tengo la menor idea de lo que me hablas... ¿estás segura de que te encuentras bien? -repitió con cinismo.- Quizás deberías pasarte por la enfermería...

- ¿Crees acaso que no he notado que has tratado de entrar en mi mente, grandísimo idiota? -volvió a rugir mientras se acercaba a él con los puños apretados.

- Granger, va siendo hora que aprendas un poco de respeto. No es correcto insultar a los demás -repuso alzando un dedo con altanería.- Y además, Granger, ¿te has vuelto loca? ¿Cómo podría yo hacer eso? -continuó en un nuevo alarde de descaro.

Furiosa con Riddle y con ella misma, alzó la varita con violencia, apuntando directamente al níveo cuello y consiguiendo arrancar una expresión de sorpresa a ese blanco rostro, atreviéndose a volver a mirarlo a los ojos para espetarle con furia:

- Nunca, jamás, te atrevas a volver a hacer una cosa así de nuevo -le clavó la punta de la varita en la piel.- Riddle aprende a medir las distancias conmigo o no respondo.

- No te atrevas a amenazarme, maldita sangresucia -respondió él sujetándola por el antebrazo comenzando a perder los papeles al fin. El contacto fue eléctrico, como una chispa destinada a convertirse en una tormenta, que los dejó estáticos y combativos, debatiéndose entre la repulsa y las ganas de retorcerse el pescuezo. Ella lo miraba con esos grandes y melosos orbes abiertos de par en par y destilando puro odio cual lava volcánica. Él se contenía, escudado en una frialdad que arbitraba la rabia que dominaba todo su ser y que emergía de las profundidades a través de sus negros ojos que la observaban como a nadie antes, reticente a soltarla y dejarla ir, reticente a alzar la varita en su contra, reticente como nunca.

Se trataba de una lucha de voluntades que ni ellos mismos llegaban a entender, ¿cómo podía ella ser tan intuitiva y después no mostrar ningún atisbo de miedo? ¿por qué no la atacaba él cuando sabía que era una impura y se había atrevido a enfrentarlo?. Simples preguntas que perturbaban sus mentes y mantenían sus impulsos a raya, reduciendo todo a un cruce de miradas destinado a cambiar el curso de la historia. Pero no adelantemos acontecimientos, Riddle finalmente la soltó y apartó la vista, Hermione retrocedió un paso bajando la varita, tocando involuntariamente el lugar donde instantes antes una blanca mano la sostenía. La furia había dado paso a la incertidumbre, las amenazas al traicionero silencio. La silente tensión se rompió al fin cuando un sonido procedente del aula llevó a Riddle a dar media vuelta y huir con toda la elegancia, aunque no antes de dirigirle una mirada de advertencia. La inminente aparición de Dumbledore fue lo único que impidió que Hermione se dejase caer al suelo hiperventilando y que, en cambio, siguiera el ejemplo del prefecto de slytherin y se retirara a cavilar. Necesitaba aprender oclumancia.

Caminaba a paso rápido entre la multitud de alumnos que se dirigían a sus próximas clases buscando un rincón oscuro en concreto. Giro tras giro, recodo y pasillo fue dejándolos atrás hasta llegar a la imponente escultura de un joven brujo de penetrante mirada pétrea y cabello lacio, la inscripción a sus pies no dejaba dudas a cerca de su identidad para aquellos que supieran donde buscar, grabado con elegante caligrafía permanecía salvaguardado el nombre de Salazar Slytherin y sobre el podio que la erigía fue donde un joven de cabello oscuro se tiró sin demasiados miramientos respirando entrecortadamente y deshaciéndose a tirones de la antes impoluta corbata. Recordaba con estremecedora claridad la brillante mirada de ella, como un nefasto augurio de la incertidumbre futura que semejaba ennegrecer los mismos planes que hasta entonces le habían parecido tan firmemente asentados. Era un sentimiento irracional, pero sabía que ella le traería la perdición.

Hermione caminó siguiendo a la marea humana hasta la siguiente clase, y luego a la otra y a la otra más, hasta que la mañana cedió las horas a la tarde y el Sol comenzó a hundirse entre las cordilleras. El día, a pesar de la falta de incidentes con sus compañeros se le antojó pesado, como si poco a poco se fuera rodeando de una nebulosa espesa que la ponía paranoica, manteniéndola en tensión sin permitir un atisbo de paz. Había hecho escupir babosas a su aristocrático compañera, había amenazado al indiscutible rey de las serpientes y lo que más la preocupaba era que no había ocurrido nada. Nada. No bromas pesadas, no insultos, no repercusiones de ningún tipo. Solo las airadas miradas de sus compañeros de casa, las admiradas de las otras y los susurros que parecían ir en aumento a cada día que pasaba. La única palabra que podía añadir a esa "nada" era un alarmante "todavía". La sensación de encontrarse en el ojo del huracán no la iba a abandonar fácilmente. Además, estaba el hecho de que si durante toda su vida había sido como un fantasma para la vida social, ahora el centro inevitable e indeseado de atención en cualquier lugar que estuviera. Se sentía observada por docenas de ojos en todo momento y lo que más la atormentaba era la oscura mirada que había echado en falta durante todo el día. Riddle no volvió a hacer acto de presencia y cual conejo asustado, nuestra heroína acabo rindiéndose a sus nervios, recluida entre las veladas paredes de su habitación, saltando a cada nimio sonido que escuchaba y rodeada de un auténtico fuerte de libros de magia antigua. La idea de aprender oclumancia se le presentaba con más urgencia que la de investigar cómo volver a su tiempo y la tentación de acudir a Dumbledore para que le enseñara era cada vez más grande. Solo con el paso de las horas fue perfilando el pensamiento de que podía matar dos pájaros de un tiro si le pedía acceso al profesor para visitar ese apartado de la biblioteca prohibido que siempre la había atraído y que ahora podía ser el camino a la solución de sus problemas. Dadas sus circunstancias personales se lo daría sin lugar a dudas y una vez allí podría buscar toda la información que necesitara.

Se despertó de madrugada, dormida sobre un enorme tomo y rodeada de otros tantos. Un dolor infernal se le extendía desde la nuca hasta el lumbago y la esquina de un libro que había visto mejores tiempos se le clavaba en la cadera sin compasión. La habitación permanecía en penumbra y los velos parecían desprender un brillo incandescente mientras que los ronquidos de sus compañeras componían una sinfonía familiar y en cierta manera, tranquilizadora. Con esfuerzo se levantó sobándose la espalda y caminó con torpeza hasta el lavabo.

Aun a tientas, poco acostumbrada a la luz que la recibió en el interior se acercó a la pileta de mármol y se enjuagó la cara para encontrarse con su reflejo en el enorme y pomposo espejo. Su ojeroso rostro parecía desentonar tanto con el lujoso baño, como su ajada ropa con el resto de la casa de las serpientes. No se había fijado en si misma desde la muerte de sus padres, no realmente. Sus ojos parecían más apagados de lo que en otros tiempos lo habían sido y unas purpúreas ojeras acompañaban a cada uno. El pelo estaba incluso más encrespado de lo normal y la piel poseía un tono blanquecino que nunca antes había estado ahí. Comenzaba a entender a aquellos ataques en contra de sus compañeros, esos ataques de rebeldía en la mitad de las clases donde antes se esmeraba en destacar como estudiante aplicada y esos momentos en que renegaba de cualquier atisbo de sensatez. Todo aquello estaba muy lejos de la valentía que siempre la había caracterizado, se trataba del valor de los pobres y los desesperados. Aquellos que ya nada tenían que perder y veían la vida como una posesión casual. Se pasaba las horas en una constante lucha interior entre su viejo yo, vivo y deseoso de seguir estándolo y esa nueva personalidad que no lo facilitaba en absoluto.

Como un fantasma condenado bajó con pesadez hasta la sala común, rindiéndose a la frialdad de la piedra peldaño a peldaño mientras su mente se contraía en un tenue murmullo. Estaba llegando a los últimos escalones cuando una mala pisada la hizo resbalar, casi provocando que bajara hasta el suelo de culo y que despertara nuevamente de su letanía. Allí, agarrada a una cabeza de serpiente de hierro forjado y bajo el peso de un castillo centenario, tuvo el dudoso honor de presenciar una de las primeras reuniones de los caballeros del Walpurgis. Agazapada contra el muro y con todos los sentidos alerta pudo divisar a las seis figuras que, sentadas en torno al fuego, proyectaban sus tenebrosas sombras contra las paredes. El murmullo que había creído producto de su mente y la había mecido escaleras abajo ahora se había convertido en una conversación que a pesar del bajo tono de voz le llegaba con una aterradora claridad.

- En tres noches habrá luna nueva y será el momento de conjurarla. Está todo listo – llegó hasta ella la harmoniosa voz de Riddle, haciéndose que se atreviese a pegarse incluso más la cabeza al arco de piedra intentando distinguirlo en el reducido grupo.

- ¿Cómo nos las arreglaremos para salir del castillo en plena noche? Dumbledore ha estado vigilándonos desde el incidente con ese sangresucia -Cuestionó agitado el que estaba más cerca de la chimenea.

Entonces todos callaron como movidos por alguna señal invisible y miraron hacia la gran butaca que dominaba el lugar y que hasta el momento había creído desocupada.

- Eso está controlado, solo tendréis que preocuparos de estar aquí una hora antes de la medianoche, cuando los demás ya estén acostados y cuando digo preocupados no es una fórmula casual. No toleraré faltas de puntualidad, eso podría echarlo todo a perder -zanjó la voz de Riddle.

- Por supuesto, _mi lord –_ susurraron varias voces al mismo tiempo mientras sus sombras se inclinaban hacia su señor.

- ¿Pero no sería mejor esperar? Si Dumbledore...

- Como ya he dicho -interrumpió de forma tajante el rey de las serpientes- eso ya está solucionado. Dumbledore abandonó el colegio esta tarde y no estará en los próximos días -miró fijamente al que había osado interrumpirlo.

- ¿Qué podría hacer salir al viejo durante días? Siempre ha sido como un fantasma más del castillo – preguntó más relajado el que estaba a la derecha de la butaca.

- Quizás vaya a recolectar más mosquitas muertas con las que profanar el colegio -sugirió otra voz.

- Umm... aun tenemos que encargarnos de su última adquisición... _Granger _-escupió uno con desprecio, consiguiendo que Hermione saltara en su escondrijo, decidiendo que era momento de preocuparse por su futura integridad física.

- Después de lo de hoy se merece un escarmiento, quizás deberíamos de aprovechar la ausencia de Dumbledore...

- Esa decisión es mía, Dolohov, y nadie va a tocarla mientras yo no lo ordene -interrumpió peligrosamente Riddle para absoluta sorpresa de la joven- Dejad que las demás serpientes se encarguen de ella, no dudo de que las hermanas Black harán un buen trabajo -concluyó mucho más acorde con la idea que ella tenía de él. _Estúpido Riddle._

- Pero mi señor, esa impura se ha atrevido a atacar a una Slytherin... a una de las herederas del linaje de los Black nada menos...

- Entonces -se atrevió a interrumpir una voz intentando suavizar el ambiente y reconducir la conversación al tema inicial.- ¿Dónde está Dumbledore?

- Según Dippet, ha ido a enfrentar a Grind...

De repente, unos sonoros pasos que bajaban por la escaleras dispararon el nivel de tensión de la sala. Siete cuerpo se irguieron varita en mano en un instante y Hermione solo tuvo tiempo a dejarse abrazar por las sombras del pasillo antes de que pudieran verla, sintiendo que era tiempo de volver a su habitación. El único inconveniente era como esquivar a los mortifagos y a la inoportuna persona que bajaba en esos momentos los peldaños. Con un ágil movimiento de varita, se fundió más internamente con la oscuridad, agradeciendo a todos los años de aventuras nocturnas con los chicos tratando de esquivar a Snape. Muy probablemente acababan de salvarle la vida.


	9. Capítulo 8

_**Lo sé, he tardado meses en actualizar pero digamos que los acontecimientos me quitaron la inspiración entre tantas otras cosas. No voy a pedir disculpas porque no será la última vez que tarde seguramente y no voy a entreteneros dando excusas que no deseáis En lugar de eso os traigo un capítulo que espero disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo. Casi había olvidado lo mucho que amo escribir y este capítulo especialmente me ha fascinado lo suficiente como para tenerme escribiendo hasta las tantas cuando tengo que entregar un trabajo que sigue sin hacer. Pero estos son los pequeños placeres que merecen la pena.**_

_**Muchas gracias a Susan-black7, BlackAthena66, Yuuki Kuchiki, AmazonaZafrina y Mar 90 por sus reviews, cada uno construyó un pequeño pedazo de este capítulo.**_

_**Capítulo 8: **_

_**Siguiendo migas de pan**_

Los siguientes días pasaron en excitado silencio. Asistía a clase, comía apartada de los demás y hacía los deberes, asegurándose de tener tiempo de investigar un poco cada día, bebiendo cada nuevo dato como si del elixir de la eterna juventud se tratara y esperando pacientemente el regreso de Dumbledore. Escuchar aquella conversación le había dejado en la boca un sabor amargo a realidad. La élite mortífaga ya estaba formada, Riddle ya era amparado por el título de _lord _y esa misma noche, se reunirían con algún siniestro fin. Desde el mismo instante en que oyó el día y la hora en la que saldrían del colegio, supo que los seguiría fuese como fuese. El único problema era que tres días después seguía teniendo dificultades con esa parte del plan.

Por otra parte, las aristocráticas hermanas Black habían formado una cuadrilla de matonas, si es que no la tenían antes, y se dedicaban a acecharla por los pasillos como una jauría de perros hambrientos. Lo único que había evitado el enfrentamiento eran su horarios extendidos y sus jornadas intensivas en la biblioteca. Además sus aun desconocidas compañeras de habitación habían intentado destrozarle el uniforme que había dejado en un descuido sobre la cama. Lástima que la magia de los elfos domésticos lo convirtieran en prácticamente irrompible y que en un ataque de furia atacasen directamente la cama, protegida como estaba por los mejores hechizos que conocía, solo habían conseguido salir disparadas arrancando los tules en su camino y acabar con el cabello un tanto carbonizado. Habría sido gracioso si no temiese agitar aun más a las personas con las que dormía. No importaba lo buena bruja que fuera o la postura poco sana de rebeldía que había adoptado en los últimos tiempos, incluso ella veía el inconveniente de que Slytherin en su totalidad se alzara en su contra. Juntos, bien podrían hacer palidecer a un linchamiento típicamente medieval.

Esa tarde, mientras se guarecía tras una muralla de libros en la biblioteca, Erienne había hecho otra de sus sorpresivas apariciones y con una dulce sonrisa se había sentado con ella en su improvisado refugio. Entre serenos silencios y pequeñas charlas intrascendentes las horas habían ido pasando en una paz agradecida por ambas. Cuando la luz comenzó a menguar y Erienne, lista para ir a cenar, agrupó sus pergaminos para meterlos en su bolsa, Hermione la dejó ir prometiéndole que bajaría más tarde.

Una vez sola, apoyó la cabeza sobre la superficie de la mesa con pesadez. No tenía ni la menor idea de que iba a hacer para seguir al grupo de Riddle sin ser descubierta. La otra noche se había salvado en el último momento gracias al hechizo de invisibilidad. Cuando el misterioso caminante nocturno pasó bostezando ajeno a su presencia y al drama del salón, vio su oportunidad de escabullirse escaleras arriba hacia la relativa seguridad de su dormitorio. El ostentoso silencio de la sala común no le auguraba nada bueno al pobre desgraciado. Para cuando llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta, los efectos del conjuro habían desaparecido por completo. Era demasiado limitado para serle de utilidad, su efecto duraba apenas unos minutos y ni siquiera la hacía completamente invisible. El único medio capaz de tal proeza era la capa que Harry había heredado de su padre. Si hubiese tenido más tiempo habría podido elaborar una poción multijugos, pero era impensable conseguirla en tres miseros días... las opciones más que limitadas, eran inexistentes.

Un carraspeo molesto, más similar al bufido de un gato, la sacó de su ensimismamiento y ligeramente avergonzada alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con el motivo de sus desvelos. La sonrojada expresión de sorpresa en seguida dio paso a una mueca agria al encontrarse con el ceño fruncido de Tom Riddle.

- ¿Si? -estiró los labios con tirantez en una burla de sonrisa.

- ¿Estás intentando fusionarte con la mesa o acaso acabo de interrumpir tu amago de vida social, _Granger_? -preguntó como única respuesta.

- ¿No tienes nada más que hacer que interesarte por lo que hago o dejo de hacer? -espetó bruscamente.

- Trataría de alegrar tu patética existencia al margen de la sociedad diciéndote que alguien tiene que hacerlo y nadie mejor que yo, pero ambos sabemos que la única razón por la que me relaciono con un ser de tal calaña es porque al viejo diablo se le ocurrió convertirme en tu niñera...

- _Riddle_, ¿ese monólogo interior tuyo tiene alguna finalidad o solo es que te aburrías de hablar solo? -lo interrumpió fingiendo un bostezo y atrincherando su mirada en el libro que tenía delante.

Claramente ofendido por su interrupción agarró con saña su varita e hizo rechinar la silla que la muchacha tenía enfrente para sentarse con toda la elegancia ante la expectante mirada de media biblioteca.

- Granger, tengo una paciencia limitada y no querría estar en tu pellejo cuando esta se acabe -aclaró en un suave murmullo.

- Riddle -Hermione alzó la vista dejando atrás toda chanza y adoptando un tono serio.- Soy consciente de mi posición pero eres tú el que insiste en buscarme. Di lo que tengas que decir y vete a hacer lo que sea que hagas en tu tiempo libre. -_Torturar muggles, por ejemplo_.

- Una vez más olvidas que si me relaciono contigo es porque te consideran lo suficientemente estúpida como para necesitar una guía más completa que un simple mapa...

- Más allá de que te consideres a ti mismo un pergamino parlante, pareces disfrutar de tu papel lo suficiente como para no ir al grano cada vez que tienes que decirme algo -lo volvió a interrumpir ella alzando una ceja.

- Lo haría si tú dejaras de interrumpirme -exclamó él pasando el insulto de ella una vez más.

Hermione, que ya se disponía a hacerlo nuevamente cerró la boca y lo miró cavilante, sopesando sus palabras. A regañadientes aceptó que tenía razón y en lugar del comentario sarcástico que pugnaba por salir de sus labios dijo:

- Esta bien, ¿qué quieres, Riddle?

Él aun tardó un rato en contestar, analizándola escéptico ante ese nuevo cambio.

- Tus horarios, tienes que decirme las asignaturas que has escogido -dijo tranquilamente observando como abría los ojos sorprendida. La muy cretina lo había olvidado.

- Cierto, es verdad... -murmuró revolviendo los múltiples pergaminos que la rodeaban mientras el prefecto esperaba pacientemente.

La castaña, alzó al fin una hoja arrugada con nerviosismo y se la entregó sonrojada por sentirse pillada.

- Aquí están, olvidé entregártelos -comentó en tono de disculpa mordiéndose el labio.

El slytherin cogió la lista que le tendía con una mueca de asco y la repasó poco convencido.

- Tenías que decirme las que querías cursar no las que no -escupió molesto.

- _Son_ las que voy a cursar -lo retó ella con la mirada fija para sorpresa de él.

- ¿Todas estas? ¿_tú_?

Hermione sintió como le hervía la sangre.

- Si, Riddle, _yo,_ ¿algún problema?

- Son demasiadas, más del doble de la media y, además, más avanzadas que la mayoría. No puedes con un programa así, Dumbledore no lo va a permitir y no voy a andar persiguiéndote por los pasillos para que rehagas tu horario... o peor, para ayudarte con él -escupió con el ceño fruncido.- Tendrás que hacerlo de nuevo, coge asignaturas más sencillas... adivinación, por ejemplo.

La joven, que había permanecido callada durante ese degradante discurso sintió como un tic se instalaba en su ojo derecho y tuvo que contenerse para no ladrarle que era la bruja más brillante de su generación, prefecta honorífica y amiga del niño-que-vivió-para-patearle-el-culo.

- No te preocupes, _yo_ veré si puedo o no con él y _yo_ misma se lo llevaré al profesor Dumbledore. Así que despreocúpate, _Riddle_ -le informó apretando los dientes y cuando vio que abría nuevamente la boca para seguir ofendiendo a su intelecto lo frenó en seco en un tono de voz más alto del apropiado para una biblioteca.- Si no tienes nada más que decirme puedes irte, tengo cosas que hacer.

Con una última mirada ofendida concentró su atención en el libro que había abandonado minutos antes. Se centró con intensidad en un párrafo al azar hasta que comenzaron a dolerle los ojos y recordó como se pestañeaba. Sentía no solo la mirada de media biblioteca en su rostro, sino también la del idiota de Riddle que parecía debatirse entre matarla allí mismo por ese desplante público, contestar como siempre lo hacía o irse de allí libre de su carga al fin.

Sabiéndose observado por docenas de alumnos se levantó con toda su alta elegancia fijando ambas manos con firmeza en la mesa y acercando su rostro a la muchacha para que solo ella pudiera escuchar lo que estaba a punto de decir.

- Vas a disculparte ahora mismo y de ahora en adelante tendrás el cuidado de evitarme.

Molesta, cansada, y consciente de que no lograría que se fuera sin evitar un nuevo enfrentamiento, cerró con fuerza el libro e irguió la cabeza con tranquilidad fingida.

- No he hecho nada por lo que deba disculparme -respondió con desdén- y si no quieres encontrarte conmigo vas a tener que ser tú el que se esfuerce en evitarme.

Estaba cerrando la boca para dar por finalizada la conversación y recoger sus cosas cuando una idea diabólica y poco sana pasó por su cabeza.

- Y déjame decirte que si para ti soy lo suficientemente importante como para necesitar evitarme... para mi, tú no lo eres -lo machacó tras una pausa dramática.

Con suficiencia se levantó, guardó sus cosas y recogió los libros para dejarlos en su lugar ante la atónita mirada del prefecto. Sin devolvérsela, se alejó de allí sabiéndose vengada.

Tom, por su parte, vio como su figura se alejaba con un suave contoneo victorioso mientras los susurros jocosos llenaban el recién recuperado silencio de la biblioteca. Volviéndose a enfrentarlos con una mirada incendiaria que a más de uno le provocó escalofríos siguió como un toro embravecido a la slytherin que ya se había perdido de vista entre las estanterías.

Varita en mano, recorrió el polvoriento pasillo guiado por un instinto poco menos que homicida mientras los ojos desorbitados de sus compañeros se iban quedando atrás. Con furia dejó atrás la sección de Herbología al completo y después, la de Aritmancia, Runología, Adivinación y todas y cada una de las estanterías, pasillos y recodos de la biblioteca hasta la Sección Prohibida y todo, sin lograr un maldito atisbo de Granger. El paseo, lejos de ayudarlo a despedir adrenalina parecía haberla reconcentrado toda en su mente consiguiendo que el aire que lo rodeaba comenzase a electrizarse a consecuencia de la magia que amenazaba con desbordar. Necesitaba descargarla o, en cualquier momento, haría estallar una estantería en mil pedazos. Hacía años que su autocontrol no lo traicionaba de semejante forma pero esa impura habría resultado un desafío hasta para un santo y él estaba lejos de ser uno. Frustrado y exudando magia por cada poro recorrió el último pasillo de la biblioteca como un león enjaulado sintiendo que su presa había conseguido burlarlo por enésima vez desde que se conocían. Cuando la pétrea e infranqueable pared desnuda lo recibió, sintió deseos de darse de cabezazos contra ella. Esa estúpida chica lo irritaba como nadie en toda su existencia. Sintiendo como el mágico picor de sus manos se convertía en un temblor que le llegaba hasta los hombros se apoyó contra el muro, descargando su magia en las milenarias piedras y dejándose caer sobre los adoquines del suelo. Cuando el ambiente dejó de chisporrotear, cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse y recuperar el control sobre si mismo dejando la mente en blanco.

A unas pocas estanterías de distancia, Hermione continuaba colocando cada libro en su lugar ajena al drama del slytherin. Sin prisa, depositó el último tratado de Historia de la Magia que había leído ese día sintiendo que su investigación no llevaba a ningún lado. Con mimo acarició los tomos que la rodeaban decidiendo cual sería su próxima elección, no le apetecía bajar a cenar al comedor pese habérselo prometido a Erienne y en pocos minutos sabía que tendría la biblioteca entera para sí. Escogió un par de títulos al azar y se encaminó de vuelta al área de lectura cuando un gruñido la hizo detenerse. Con curiosidad, siguió el sonido y la retahíla de blasfemias que lo acompañaron a los pocos segundos. No había dado muchos pasos cuando, tras girar un recodo, se encontró con la inconfundible figura de Riddle repandingada contra la pared, maldiciendo con los ojos cerrados. Ella lo observó indecisa, dividida entre su natural predisposición a ayudar a todo ser viviente y su instinto de supervivencia. Durante unos segundos se quedó allí de pie, observándolo en silencio sin saber que hacer, pero a fin de cuentas, pensó a regañadientes, se trataba de Tom Riddle, y todo lo malo que pudiera pasarle a él era bueno para ella y para el resto de la humanidad. Estaba a punto de girarse para desandar el camino y salir de allí cuando él, como si le hubiera leído la mente abrió los ojos y los fijó en ella como un gato ofuscado. Más convencida que nunca de que la opción correcta era salir pitando de allí se quedó estática bajo el escrutinio de esos orbes oscuros que prometían torturas aun por inventar.

- _Tú_ -acusó él ante la confundida joven que le devolvió la mirada sin comprender.

Hermione permaneció ahí dejando que la escudriñara sintiendo como un ataque de hilaridad sin sentido comenzaba a recorrerle las entrañas hasta hacerle temblar el labio. Era ridículo, el azote del mundo mágico era un personaje sumamente ridículo y en ese momento la miraba con ganas evidentes de matarla pero sin poder moverse aparentemente. Sabiendo que arriesgaba de forma innecesaria el pellejo, pero igualmente se atrevió a preguntar:

- Riddle, ¿te encuentras bien? -lo que pareció provocar una nueva retahíla sin sentido por parte del joven que volvió a cerrar los ojos respirando sonoramente.

Con pasos vacilantes y la varita preparada escondida bajo la túnica, la castaña se fue acercando. Cuando estaban a poco menos de cuatro metros se percató por primera vez del ligero temblor que lo recorría y volvió a preguntar, esta vez más preocupada...

- ¿Riddle? ¿necesitas ayuda? - se mordió el labio sin saber si se la ofrecería de darse el caso.

- Granger, más te vale largarte ahora mismo o para cuando vuelva ese viejo estúpido solo quedarán de ti tus cenizas... y _créeme_ -abrió los ojos pronunciando con fuerza.- Nada me gustaría más.

Ella, sacando la varita despreocupadamente y perdiendo cualquier sentimiento caritativo hacia su persona se limitó a contestarle para nada sorprendida.

- Riddle, no lo dudo, pero si algo me pasara, ambos sabemos quien sería el principal sospechoso y esta vez -aclaró con fijeza- no te serviría de nada lamerle el culo a ningún profesor.

Él se limitó a seguir contemplándola esta vez con un nuevo matiz analítico.

- A ti no te gusto -paladeó pensativo.

- Acabas de expresar tu intención de incinerarme -respondió ella a pesar de que no era una pregunta.- Claro que no me gustas.

- No es eso -ahora la miraba como si fuera alguna clase de experimento de gran interés, cosa que encendió todas las alarmas de la castaña.- Desde el principio has tenido una actitud extraña, desconfiada, retadora e incluso bipolar... y me pregunto, ¿Por qué?

Su tono, más que pedir respuestas parecía exigirlas. Por su parte, Hermione no sabía bien como proceder, lo cual ya era habitual cuando se trataba de Tom Riddle.

- Si no te pasa nada supongo que ya puedo irme -evadió drásticamente retrocediendo unos pasos sin atreverse a darle la espalda.

Riddle, comenzó a erguirse apoyándose en la pared ya mucho más tranquilo. Había descargado el equivalente mágico a una bomba nuclear en los muros del castillo y era capaz de pensar con claridad. Como ella bien decía, no podía hacerle daño, ni mucho menos matarla, sin que las sospechas recayeran en él, y aunque tentador, había cosas mucho más importantes. Era una simple cuestión de tiempo que ella se diera cuenta de quien era él y comenzase a temerle. Una vez que el miedo hiciera su trabajo sería mucho más fácil hacer con ella lo que quisiera.

- Algún día, Granger, comprenderás el error que has cometido al retarme -le sonrió sibilinamente. Era el heredero de Salazar Slytherin y esa niña andrajosa e impura jamás podría ponerse a su nivel por más que lo intentara, quizás fuese hora de aclarárselo también.- No sabes con quien estás hablando.

Hermione, sintiendo que al fin dejaba ver su verdadera naturaleza se atrevió a analizarlo en profundidad por primera vez desde que lo había conocido. Vio a ese joven atractivo y seguro de si mismo que estaba dispuesto a llevar ese deseo de juventud de comerse el mundo a niveles demasiado literales en el futuro y no pudo sentir nada más que lastima por el terror y dolor que iba a causar a su paso. Lo miró directamente a los ojos, sabiendo que a esa distancia bien podría volver a intentar entrar en su mente, y no encontró un solo resquicio de miedo en su interior. Ella, muy a pesar de lo que él pensaba, si sabía de lo que era capaz. Lo había sufrido en lo que más quería y el vacío que había dejado dejaba poco lugar al miedo. ¿Al miedo a qué, en primer lugar? No podía quitarle ya nada más que ella no estuviera dispuesta a perder.

- En eso te equivocas Riddle, se con quien estoy hablando y de lo que eres capaz más que nadie en esta escuela -soltó desapasionadamente.- Hace unos días dijiste que no había nadie como tú. En realidad, existe y anda causando el terror por Europa adelante. Eres tú el que no conoce a nadie como yo.

Esto, tuvo el poder y privilegio de dejar totalmente estupefacto a Tom Riddle que solo pudo atinar a ver como se alejaba por segunda vez ese día, llevándose su sosiego con ella. ¿Quién diablos era?

Como un autómata la siguió, olvidando ya su intención de hacerle daño, de vengarse. En ese momento si había algo que ansiaba más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, eran respuestas al enigma que ella representaba. Respuestas que ella tenía y quería. Respuestas que tendría de una forma u otra.

- ¡Granger! – la paró sin miramientos cogiéndola del brazo y estremeciéndose ante el cosquilleo de su magia.- ¿Qué has querido decir?

Ella dejó de andar sin tratar de resistirse, sintiéndose vacía de cualquier sentimiento. La única respuesta que obtendría Riddle sería su silencio. Apretó la varita y dejó la mente en blanco preparándose para enfrentarlo. Por ahora, era la única resistencia mental que podía ofrecerle. _Por ahora_. Eso iba a cambiar.

- ¡Granger! -exclamó de nuevo obligándola a voltearse.- ¡Respóndeme! ¿Qué has querido decir con eso?

Ante la no-respuesta de ella la zarandeó con violencia dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por obtener lo que quería. Con un ágil movimiento, más de lo que la joven había esperado, alzó la varita dispuesto a lanzarle un _legeremens_ que barriera su mente. Estaba pronunciando el hechizo cuando los apresurados pasos de la bibliotecaria lo frenaron en seco. Su agitada voz llamándolos se oyó a través de los muros de estanterías que los alejaban de ella. Entre amenazas de enviarlos al despacho del director por hacer demasiado ruido y aclaraciones innecesarias sobre el horario de la biblioteca, se iba acercando cada vez más a donde ellos se encontraban. Dispuesto a lanzarle una maldición si era necesario, Riddle se volvió nuevamente hacia su acompañante para encontrarse con la sonrisa descarada de ella ante su salvación inminente.

Con furia, la empujó contra una estantería tapando con sus brazos cualquier vía de escape y dejándolos sin querer en una situación nueva para ambos.

Ella perdió toda serenidad ante su cercanía a pesar de que ya no la apuntaba con la varita mágica. Lo miró sorprendida con los ojos desorbitados y el aliento en la garganta. Estaba demasiado cerca. A través de la conmoción que embargaba su mente, su cuerpo parecía cobrar vida ante su cercanía. Podía sentir el calor que desprendía a través de las ropas, la sugerente fragancia que irradiaba de su piel como la niebla del lago y, por encima de todo, la magia descontrolada que erizaba el ambiente y su piel, envolviéndolos en una burbuja de alta tensión.

Los ojos oscuros la taladraban sin compasión exigiendo respuestas, pero sin intentar leer de nuevo su mente, aunque bien sabía que podía hacerlo sin varita. Ella lo miraba como un conejo asustado y él, lejos de aprovecharse de la situación, se sentía cada vez más confuso. Sentía el manto de su magia desplegarse entorno a ambos, girando en torno a ella, rozándola y erizándola, pero no dañándola como hubiera sido lo lógico. Los orbes de ella parecían llamarlo como miel derramada, tejiendo el embrujo en el que en más de una ocasión había estado a punto de caer y sus manos, apoyadas a los lados de su cabeza, picaban con un deseo que él mismo no atinaba a comprender. Su cercanía, lejos de desagradarlo como sería lo más usual y sin duda correcto, lo embriagaba. Era como si su mismísima esencia lo llamara.

Sus dedos rozaban las suavidad de sus indomables rizos, el aire era espeso, bañado por la fragancia inclasificable que emanaba del cuerpo de la joven y le traía recuerdos de la niñez sobre pequeñas flores blancas, mientras que su cuerpo, su propio cuerpo parecía irradiar un calor asfixiante dominado por una tensión totalmente nueva que saltó como la alarma de un reloj cuando ella, que parecía sometida a una tortura similar, pellizcó su labio inferior con los dientes. Sus ojos, que hasta el momento habían permanecido atados con cadenas de acero a los de la joven, abandonaron su hechizo solo para caer en uno infinitamente peor, el de sus labios. Guiado por una necesidad primigenia fue dejando atrás el poco espacio que los separaba hasta quedar a la distancia de un suspiro, decidido a descubrir el enigma que parecía entrañar sus labios. Sus alientos se entremezclaron con un jadeo que los llevó a la más absoluta locura.

Solo el sonoro chillido al otro lado de la estantería sobre la que se apoyaban los hizo emerger de la demencia que había dominado y adormecido sus cerebros. Con un respingo pasmado ambos cobraron conciencia del lugar en el que se hallaban, de quienes eran y de lo que había estado a punto de suceder. Riddle se apartó de ella como si quemara, mirándola espantado. Hermione se quedó boqueando como un pez más confundida de lo que había estado alguna vez en toda su vida mientras su cerebro tomaba las riendas de nuevo y negaba lo que había ocurrido y, sobre todo, lo que no había ocurrido. Más conscientes que nunca de la cercanía de la mujer sus cuerpos se pusieron de acuerdo para moverse al mismo tiempo, perdiéndose entre las estanterías. Escapando de la bibliotecaria, de la situación y de ellos mismos.

El villano voló escaleras abajo con el ánimo de un basilisco, totalmente desequilibrado. Nuestra protagonista, salió como pudo de la estancia y se dejó caer con la conciencia de una piedra unos muros más allá, rezando para comprender lo que había pasado.

Riddle entró en el Gran Comedor hecho una furia, mirando paranoico a todos los que allí estaban. Le tomó su mayor esfuerzo de concentración y actuación el sentarse entre sus compañeros y firgir su indiferencia habitual. Con ojos todavía desbordados miró sin hambre el estofado que había aparecido en su plato. Acababa de tener un episodio de locura transitoria. Uno que debía analizar a conciencia. El amplio abanico de posibilidades que explicaran lo inexplicable solo le ofreció otra respuesta aceptable pero igualmente dramática. La impura lo había hechizado. Quizás había empleado algún tipo de _confundus. _Aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que fuera descendiente de una veela al igual que Dolohov. Llevaba años viendo sus patéticos despliegues de magia ante cualquier chiquilla que deseara. Eso explicaría... Absolutamente nada, puesto que él jamás caería en un truco tan bajo. Aunque tampoco había hecho ni vivido jamás nada semejante. Solo sabía una cosa. Iba a destripar a esa estúpida cuando averiguara lo que había hecho.

Hermione seguía sentada en el suelo del desierto pasillo, el frío de la piedra se clavaba sin compasión alguna en su carne y le daba un atisbo de realidad que había perdido durante su encuentro con el slytherin. No entendía que diablos había ocurrido, solo sabía que no era normal. Difícilmente se sentiría atraída por él por más que fuese un despliegue de belleza masculina. Ella sabía quien era y eso jamás se podría borrar. Había sentido como sus esencias mágicas revoloteaban descontroladas midiéndose y aceptándose. Lo más preocupante e inaudito. No sabía que eso podía suceder hasta que lo había vivido y se sumaba a la cada vez más larga lista de enigmas por resolver que había compuesto desde su llegada.

Por otra parte, podía entender esa reacción física, si se esforzaba. Solo era el resultado de una cercanía física a la que no estaba acostumbrada. Se había sorprendido y asustado. Nada más. Claro que el hilo de racionalismo que llevaba de ese razonamiento a su cordura se cortaba en el mismo instante que comenzaba la actuación de Riddle y recordaba su cercanía y el aliento sobre su boca.

Exasperada con él y consigo misma hundió la cabeza entre sus piernas, cerrando los ojos. Ojalá con ese simple hecho se pudiera borrar todo lo acontecido. Pero por más que apretara los párpados hasta el dolor eso no iba a ocurrir. Así que tomó fuerzas, inspiró un par de veces y comenzó a levantarse del suelo. No era como si pudiera pasar allí toda la noche.

Ese último pensamiento le recordó lo que había estado esperando durante días. En un par de horas los mortífagos se reunirían y ella debía averiguar para qué. Claro que si antes tenía cierta incertidumbre sobre el cómo, ahora podía sumarle las ganas de no volver a ver el rostro de Riddle en lo que le quedara de vida. Con un poco de suerte solo se repartirían sus mascaritas de mortífago y se libraría del peso de contemplarlo. Aunque Voldemort nunca se había llevado máscara hasta donde ella sabía, pensó rechinando los dientes. Cada vez más frustrada comenzó a bajar las escaleras hacia las mazmorras mientras su mente seguía perdida en cualquier ridícula teoría que la hiciera olvidar ese maldito momento.

Cuando al fin llegó a su sala común se alegró de verla totalmente deshabitada y con expresión analítica se decidió a echarle un vistazo. Con eficiencia fue descorriendo los tules y tapices que tapaban las entradas solo para encontrarse con varios pasillos idénticos al que llevaba a su habitación. No había ningún pasadizo a la vista que pudiera conducir al exterior. A no ser que estuviera en el piso de las habitaciones masculinas pero aun así lo dudaba. De existir algo semejante apostaría a que se encontraba en esa misma estancia, pero posiblemente no lo encontraría ni aunque buscara durante mil años. Con un poco de suerte tendrían la deferencia de salir por la puerta principal pensó con sorna sentándose con pesadez en un de los ricos sillones. Acomodando su cuerpo tuvo que conceder que eran mucho más cómodos de lo que parecían a simple vista. Con desapasionamiento empezó a concebir un raquítico plan que bien podía llevarla a una muerte segura. Pero no podía hacer nada mejor sin más datos. Futuros asesinos a no, no dejaban de ser unos simples adolescentes y no podía imaginar que hicieran algo más esplendoroso que conjurar alguna oda malinga en el Bosque Prohibido, con la cara pintada y dando ridículos saltitos entorno a una hoguera. Que equivocada estaba.

Minutos antes de que el gran reloj marcara las once, cuando el castillo se había sumido en el sepulcral silencio de la noche, se deslizó como un fantasma por la puerta de su habitación, recorriendo el oscuro corredor y bajando las escaleras protegida por un hechizo para insonorizar sus pasos y una capa negra que había sido un espantoso tul en otra vida. Había encontrado una fuente inagotable de nuevas prendas de vestir.

Sigilosamente se acercó a la boca del pasillo tratando de distinguir algo entre la mata de tules que también allí crecían. Durante largos minutos no pudo más que aguardar pegada a la pared acompañada únicamente por el silencio y la penumbra de esa inquietante noche sin luna. Cerró los ojos y trató de normalizar la respiración inspirando lentamente, preparándose mentalmente para la tarea que había de realizar esa noche. Sintiéndose como la protagonista de una película de espías de serie B, no tardó en escuchar la cadencia de los pasos que se acercaban a la sala. Alarmada, se apresuró a susurrar el mismo encantamiento de la noche pasada, entregándose a las taciturnas sombras que acariciaron su cuerpo dándole la bienvenida a su tétrica morada y tejiendo un manto de oscuridad sobre él. Cuando la estancia comenzó a bañarse por el suave murmullo de los primeros discípulos del señor oscuro, comprendió con alivio que bajaban por un corredor diferente. Más tranquila, atinó a ver como la sexta y última figura salía con paso seguro por una de las entradas que había visto esa misma tarde. A través de los tenues cortinajes observó como los seis se reunían y comenzaban a mascullar algo ininteligible. Traicionados por sus nervios, todos parecieron saltar sobre si mismos cuando una séptima figura se acercó desde el lado contrario del salón con mucho más sigilo del que habían demostrado sus congéneres. El silencio contrito con el que lo recibieron y la rápida pero elegante reverencia que le dedicaron despejaron cualquier duda que pudiera albergar sobre la identidad del séptimo hombre. Sin prestarles mayor atención, les indicó con una seca orden que lo siguieran a través del cuadro del caballero oscuro que custodiaba la entrada a su casa. Con el ceño fruncido, Hermione observó como los presuntos mortífagos iban deslizándose uno a uno por el hueco de la pared como infantes siguiendo a su maestro. Sintiendo los nervios a flor de piel esperó a que el último de ellos atravesó la abertura para salir de su escondrijo y lanzarle un silencioso hechizo rastreador. Así, oteando a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que no había nadie más se fue acercando lentamente a la abertura para poder divisar como se perdían entre las brumas de las mazmorras. Hubo de esperar aun unos segundos para convencerse de que estaban lo suficientemente alejados como para no percatarse de su presencia y aventurarse a salir de la sala común, colándose por el pequeño espacio que el cuadro aun no había dominado. Sintiendo que caminaba hacia su aciago final, siguió el hilillo que tiraba de su varita revelando el camino que habían tomado sus involuntarios compañeros nocturnos rezando para que nadie la descubriera. Iba a ser una larga noche, no cabía duda.

Los angostos pasadizos que ya de día resultaban temibles por la noche se convertían en oquedades cavernosas y amenazantes en las que la luz parecía ser un lejano sueño. De ser más creyente, la joven quizás hubiera caído en la tentación de pensar que caminaba hacia la entrada del inframundo y que las burlescas gárgolas que le enseñaban sus fauces no eran más que sus milenarias guardianas. Afortunadamente, su analítica mente iba más allá del miedo irracional y primitivo a la oscuridad. Caminaba muy lentamente con cuidado de no caer de bruces, consciente de que los verdaderos monstruos que ocultaba esa noche eran los mismos que voluntariamente perseguía. Durante una lógobre eternidad de escasos minutos solo pudo orientarse con sus propias manos, palpando paredes, tapices y vacíos con obstinación. Solo cuando casi tropezó con unas escaleras que parecían ascender desde las mismas entrañas de la tierra comprendió donde se hallaba. Con tiento escaló peldaño a peldaño hasta que el rastro mágico la hizo detenerse en el rellano, confirmando sus teorías al arrastrar la mano por la conocida escultura que dominaba el lugar. A pesar de que no alcanzaba a ver más que sus rasgos desfigurados por la oscuridad, su experta mano pronto descubrió a la bruja que protegía uno de los pasadizos que conducían a las afueras del pasillo y que tantas veces había usado ella misma acompañada por sus amigos durante sus aventuras. Más tranquila al conocer tanto su posición exacta como su destino, despejó la entrada con un sutil movimiento de varita y dejó que las sombras se la tragaran una vez más.

Con facilidad sorteó los obstáculos del camino, que serpenteando bajo los terrenos del colegio, la llevó a una boca de aire fresco y pálida luz nocturna. Ahora con más cuidado, se acercó a la salida del túnel buscando algún rastro de las siluetas de los mortífagos. Ese sería quizás el momento más peligroso de la noche pues desconocía si alguno de ellos estaba allí, oculto entre la maleza, custodiando el pasadizo. Solo podía saber en que dirección caminaba uno y al menos eran siete. No obstante, habría sido una cobardía imperdonable y una pérdida de tiempo rendirse en ese punto y tomando aire, se caló la capa y salió al frío de la noche dispuesta a enfrentar a su destino de cualquier forma en que este decidiera presentársele.

Una vez fuera, fue recibida por el puñal de una de las primeras heladas otoñales que anunciaban la cercanía ya del invierno. Sin perder un solo instante contemplando el paisaje, se refugió tras la corteza de uno de los árboles que protegían la casa del guardabosques y esperó a escuchar algo mientras sus ojos escaneaban con tesón los alrededores que parecían solo perturbados por la viva serenidad propia de la noche. Con un nudo en la garganta, observó el camino que se perdía junto con las huellas mágicas por parajes mucho menos tranquilizadores. A unos metros de distancia el bosque prohibido se abría ante ella en toda su terrorífica grandiosidad. Si había un lugar en el mundo en el que jamás pondría su pie voluntariamente y mucho menos de noche, era aquel. El mismo en el que comenzó a adentrarse con pasos trémulos.

Mientras su mente componía un cántico a todas las criaturas que sabía poblaban esa tétrica exuberancia de formas negras y retorcidas y niebla fantasmal, comprobó que la señal se había detenido al fin y por primera desde que comenzara esa excursión sintió que existían seres más peligrosos que aquellos a los que perseguía. Sensación que fue cáusticamente confirmada por el lejano aullido de un lobo. Apurando el paso y sorteando toda suerte de árboles, arbustos y piedras en una oscuridad tan enraizada que ni el firmamento parecía atreverse a romper, se fue acercando al dudoso claro en el que los muchachos se habían parado moviéndose como un silencioso fantasma de escollo en escollo y de tronco en tronco.

En mitad de un pedregoso círculo solo suavizado por el frágil forraje grisáceo, siete altivas figuras se disponían entorno a una masa oscura difusa entre las lenguas de la neblina. Con el ceño fruncido, Hermione se acercó al último tronco y protección visual que el bosque podría ofrecerle solo para comprobar que la forma postrada era en realidad un cuerpo humano inerte. Temblando por dentro no pudo más que seguir observando, lamentando que la distancia le impidiera escuchar lo que decían.

Siguiendo el mágico mandado de una mano alzada, el destartalado cuerpo pareció cobrar vida con espantosa claridad. Un ligero temblor semejante a la vibración de una polilla embargó su cuerpo seguido a los pocos segundos por un movimiento espasmódico mucho más violento que acabó cuando la figura abrió la cavidad de la boca para lanzar al cielo el sonido más escalofriante y menos humano que la joven hubiera escuchado en su vida. Clavando los dedos en la corteza, casi se abrazó al árbol mientras se obligaba a seguir contemplando el macabro espectáculo, pues los chicos, lejos de tratar de acallar a la mugiente criatura, sonreían disfrutando de la que sería su ópera prima. Durante largos minutos la dejaron allí, gritando como si se estuviera desollando por dentro mientras se retorcía por el suelo incapaz de dominar su propio cuerpo y ella, agazapada en la noche, protegida por la oscuridad y armada con una varita, permaneció quieta y silente, mientras sus propias entrañas se retorcían, protestaban y comenzaban a pudrirse ante esa condena ya conocida. La de ver y ser incapaz de remediar lo inevitable.

Sintiendo que no tenía derecho a llorar, casi agradeció cuando las siete figuras alzaron a la vez la varita, en mística simetría, derramando sendos chorros resplandecientes que fluyeron hasta el epicentro del círculo, allí donde agonizaba el octavo eslabón, componiendo una ambigua estela que poco a poco fue cobrando la afilada precisión de una estrella de siete puntas, un septograma de extremos cada vez más agudos y centro más estrecho. Detestando su horrenda clarividencia, supo con espantosa exactitud lo que ocurriría cuando el halo verde lo tocase. Como un anillo que se cierra sobre si mismo, fue rodeado por la espectral magia antes de comenzar a ser engullido por ella. Los chillidos, que parecían volar en un carrera desenfrenada hacia su punto álgido, pasaron de ser perturbadores a simplemente insoportables. La joven, cediendo a la tentación de cerrar los ojos, hubo de taparse los oídos con las manos temiendo que le estallarían los tímpanos en cualquier momento. Durante unos segundos de larga agonía en los que a punto estuvo de lanzarle un hechizo insonorizador, sintió como la voz se alzaba más y más alto hasta llegar a las copas de los más altos pinos. Justo cuando pensaba que no podría aguantarlo por más tiempo, el sonido se extinguió engullido por el viento dejando el claro bañado solo por el murmullo de los árboles. Fue en ese momento, escuchando la silenciosa aprobación de la naturaleza del lugar, exhausta y sudorosa, cuando comprendió que había algo maligno enraizado en aquel paraje y sintió verdadero terror.

Con un nudo en la garganta, se aventuró a volver a ojear el claro al que había dado la espalda. Con cierto alivio comprobó que la figura ya no se movía. Sus torturadores se mantenían en su sitio con las varitas inclinadas, mirándose los unos a los otros pero sin atreverse aun a romper el círculo a pesar de que el halo verde parecía haberse esfumado junto con la vida del muchacho. Lentamente, observó el rostro descubierto de cada uno de los mortífagos sin entender la monstruosidad que acababa de presenciar. Solo cuando la elegante figura de Riddle dio un paso al frente y descubrió su antebrazo pudo apreciar con espantosa claridad la brillante esfera de una calavera entorno a la que serpenteaba una delgada forma. Jadeando horrorizada, miró con fijeza el rostro orgulloso del slytherin en el que comenzaba a perfilarse una mueca exultante. Alzando el puño en el aire, fue recibido por el firmamento y Hermione casi esperó que un rayo impactase directamente sobre él como si de un dios antiguo se tratase. No obstante, en el cielo comenzó a formarse una siniestra forma que poco tenía que ver con la electricidad ambiental. Grande y luminosa, la calavera parecía burlarse de ella ocupando el espacio que pertenecía a la luna por derecho. Para cuando la serpiente emergió de sus fauces, la joven veía en la marca tenebrosa más significado del que había apreciado nunca.

Jamás se había puesto a considerarla más allá de su sentido más inmediato de muerte y destrucción. Cuando alguien tenía la desgracia de contemplarla solo veía en ella la huella del paso de los mortífagos, el testimonio de sus psicóticas gestas. Indicaba que era el momento de huir para unos y de luchar hasta la muerte para otros. Era la marca de un enfermo.

Sin embargo, contemplándola en ese momento y desde ese lugar, no pudo menos que percatarse de como la burlesca forma se erigía en el cielo como la sombra de un dios coronado por la viperina criatura. ¿No era acaso eso lo que ese loco anhelaba ser? ¿Un dios entre los mortales? ¿Un pérfido rostro que contemplaba orgulloso el caos causado a su paso? La marca tenebrosa era el estandarte de los mortífagos después de todo, ninguna acción era llevada a cabo sin convocarla a ella primero. ¿Era acaso la prolongación de su señor riéndose del mundo? No parecía muy descabellado al rememorar aquellos escenarios sangrientos de impuros subyugados en los que, incluso horas después de que terminase la matanza, la calavera permanecía en el cielo, siempre altiva, brillante e inalterable. Flotaba más arriba de lo que nadie llegaría jamas. Quizás...

Tan perdida estaba en sus cavilaciones, que no se percató de como la espectral luz que manaba de la marca bañaba el claro despejando todas las sombras, incluso aquellas que la cobijaban a ella. Solo la fuerza de una incisiva mirada la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, consiguiendo que se atragantase con su propio aliento. Con los ojos desorbitados se observó a si misma, sobresaliendo del tronco protector totalmente visible como una irresistible diana, y enfocó al prefecto con fatídica rotundidad.

Para sorpresa y alivio suyo, él no le estaba prestando atención, sino que se había acercado varita en mano al olvidado fardo de huesos y carne inerte que yacía en el suelo. Rezando para no tener que contemplar un nuevo espectáculo del circo de los horrores de Riddle por esa noche, pudo apreciar como volvía a erguirse con elegancia y se dirigía a sus anonadados compañeros. Al menos, pensó, no era la única abrumada por los acontecimientos.

Aparentemente molesto, el señor de los encapuchados los sacó de su sopor con algún caustico comentario, amenaza u orden. A esa distancia era difícil saberlo y tratándose de ese espécimen bien podría ser un batiburrillo de las tres. En cualquier caso, los seis chicos que lo acompañaban reaccionaron rápidamente y escucharon atentamente lo que les decía su señor antes de calarse las capas y comenzar a alejarse del claro a paso ágil ante el estupor de la chica. Se arrebujó en las sombras, totalmente inmóvil, mientras ellos pasaban a escasos metros de su escondrijo.

Esta vez, el último en salir fue Riddle, quien con un seco movimiento de varita limpió la noche sin luna extinguiendo la marca tenebrosa. Con una última mirada hacia la espesura que se perfilaba entorno al claro, y haciendo especial hincapié en la zona en la que se ocultaba sin que esta lo supiera, siguió a sus compañeros cerrando la marcha y dando por terminada la excursión.


	10. Capítulo 9

_**LO SÉ, soy una desgraciada que actualiza una vez cada trescientos años, solo puedo arrodillarme, pedir perdón y esperar que le deis una oportunidad a esta historia. No puedo prometer actualizar más a menudo, como era mi intención después del capítulo anterior, porque después ya veis lo que pasa. A todos los que seguís en este barco, muchas gracias. Este capítulo lleva mucho tiempo aguardando ser publicado, inacabado pero aquí lo tenéis.**_

_**Y sin más palabras inútiles...**_

_**Capítulo 9: En lo más profundo del bosque**_

Mucho tiempo después de que las siete figuras se perdieran en la niebla y el lazo mágico del hechizo rastreador se rompiera a causa de la lejanía, Hermione se atrevió a respirar de nuevo. Con una mueca de dolor comprobó que tenía los dedos de las manos y los pies helados, el principio de una contractura en el cuello y suficiente material para rellenar los vacíos que pudieran tener sus futuras pesadillas. Reuniendo todo su coraje estiró su entumecido cuerpo y rodeó el ancho tronco para encarar el claro en todo su solitario esplendor. Sin despegar la espalda del árbol, inspiró un par de veces antes de atreverse a recorrer el trecho que la separaba de la figura que los slytherins habían abandonado a su suerte.

Con pasos vacilantes, se fue acercando al claro presa de un frío que poco tenía que ver con la temperatura ambiente. El rostro pálido y tirante que mostraba a la repentina quietud del bosque era solo la coronación de un cuerpo en absoluta tensión. La barbilla, más allá de su hundida mandíbula, temblaba nerviosamente y solo los dientes que profanaban la suavidad de sus labios parecían evitar que esta se cayera lejos del resto de la cara. Sentía con toda claridad cada minúscula extensión de su cuerpo y, al mismo tiempo, caminaba desentendida de él, flotando sobre el escaso césped y la grava, como el fantasma de un sueño ya vivido.

La atormentada criatura que minutos antes chillaba y rugía como si se tratara de alguna clase de bestia sobrenatural trascendiendo toda humanidad, era ahora un fardo desmadejado e inerte, demasiado real, horroroso y humano. Era un bulto de ropas raídas y sucias tirado a la intemperie de una noche fría y tan oscura que incluso el brillante satélite había renunciado a su lugar sagrado en el firmamento.

A cada paso la figura iba adquiriendo el carácter y la identidad de alguien a quien jamás llegaría a conocer. Los rasgos, aun desfigurados en su quietud mórbida por el horror y el dolor, dejaban entrever una tez clara salpicada de pequeñas pecas que se despejaban en una respingona nariz. Los ojos habían quedado suspendidos en el tiempo desorbitados y enrojecidos pero conservando aun vestigios de la calidez musgosa que debieron expresar en otro tiempo, en otro mundo.

Con lástima se dejó caer ante el muchacho atreviéndose a rozar los cabellos oscuros que le caían desordenados por la cara. Una primera y traicionera lágrima se desprendió de sus párpados y comenzó una carrera por el montículo de sus mejillas que sus cristalinas hermanas no tardaron en seguir. Ahogando un sollozó apretujó los enredados y sucios mechones mientras su otra mano confirmaba lo que ya sabía, no tenía pulso. Los ya conocidos espasmos empezaron a recorrerla sin que pudiera hacer gran cosa por evitarlo. Sus ojos acariciaban al difunto con desesperación mientras sus dientes acuchillaban sin misericordia su labio para impedir que los indignos sollozos salieran libremente a la quietud del bosque. Sus manos acariciaban con enferma devoción sus rasgos en un intento vano de suavizar su expresión y limpiar la suciedad que parecía recubrir cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Se sentía enferma sabiéndose la espectadora cobarde de su muerte. Aunque racionalmente sabía que no podría haber hecho nada por él eso no impedía que la culpabilidad de ese nuevo asesinato cayera sobre su alma como una losa más del mausoleo en el que se había convertido. No podía dejar de mirar esos ojos aceitunados y felinos, abiertos y expuestos hasta el dolor, que seguían fijos, presos de una imagen que ya no le dañaría pero que ella rememoraría en sus pesadillas durante el resto de su vida. Dejó que la histeria se vertiera de ella hacia afuera durante unos segundos, lo suficiente para volver a calmarse y retomar el control de la situación.

Aún seguía llorando cuando se fijó en las ropas del joven y vio más allá de la capa de inmundicia que la cubría. Llevaba una camiseta gris muy desgastada, unos pantalones oscuros igual de roídos y un zapato de piel marrón vieja. En el otro pie solo podía divisar un raído calcetín negro cuya imagen captó su atención durante largos segundos en los que solo pudo pensar de forma inconexa en donde estaría el otro zapato y en el frío que debía de haber pasado sin él en una noche tan fría. Su cuerpo se veía aún más frágil con esa nueva carencia. Solo una camiseta fina y un zapato en la oscuridad. Ni siquiera se sintió sorprendida por la procedencia innegablemente muggle que delataban estas. Su mente solo podía conjeturar de donde habían sacado a ese pobre chico, si alguien lo estaría buscando o si ni siquiera tendría a alguien que lo llorara cuando el tiempo pasase y fuese evidente que él no iba a volver a ninguna parte.

Una rama crujió a su espalda mientras seguía pasmada ante su inocuo descubrimiento. Fue un sonido lejano y brumoso para su embutido cerebro que seguía prendado del joven que yacía en sus brazos, pero suficiente para que comenzase a tomar conciencia de que seguía en el Bosque Prohibido en mitad de la noche y posiblemente acechada por criaturas letales. Despertando al fin, estiró sus dedos para sujetar con gracia la varita y se dio rápidamente la vuelta, poniéndose en posición de ataque y con las palabras de un hechizo aturdidor ya en la lengua.

La imagen con la que se encontró a continuación casi la hizo bajar la varita. En lugar de alguno de los monstruos míticos que poblaban la espesura, ante ella se alzaba en toda su gracia Tom Riddle, oscuro y furibundo, como una pantera a la espera de saltar sobre su presa.

- No podías mantenerte al margen de esto, ¿verdad? Estúpida inmunda –escupió con ojos graves.- ¿Qué demonios hacías en el bosque?

Hermione se limitó a observarlo evaluándolo, el frío secando las lágrimas de su rostro y clavándole esos conocedores ojos que solían enloquecerlo y negarle el autocontrol en el que tan arduamente había trabajado.

- Ya sabes Riddle... -comenzó con una voz ronca que apenas reconoció como suya.- Esperaba encontrar alguna de esas famosas criaturas que se supone habitan en este bosque, pero en su lugar me encontré con las bestias de Hogwarts, que suerte la mía.

No es que negar la evidencia fuera a salvarle la vida, él la debía de haber visto después de todo.

- Esta va a ser tu última ofensa -respondió rechinando los dientes y mirándola con una expresión seria, la amenaza siempre presente en sus labios.

Y no obstante, parecía tan poco deseoso de comenzar un duelo como ella. Su brazo seguía en la misma posición, apuntándola inclemente, pero sin lanzar ningún hechizo. Podía entender sus propias dudas a la hora de atacar a un estudiante, aún después de lo que acababa de ver, aunque se tratase del mismo Lord Voldemort. Ella no era una asesina, nunca lo había sido. Lo que no podía comprender era lo que le impedía a él lanzar la maldición que podía ver ardiendo en sus ojos oscuros a fuego lento.

Durante unos instantes destinados a convertirse en uno de esos momentos fortuitos entre ellos en los que se limitaban a mirarse y esperar a que el infierno se abriera bajo sus pies, permanecieron en silencio, estudiándose, preparándose y desafiándose, pero nunca atacándose. Ninguno parecía querer hacer el primer movimiento y ninguno sabía por qué el otro no lo había atacado todavía.

El prefecto juraba que no había sentido nunca tanta ira como en ese instante, viéndola allí parada, pequeña y tonta, alzando la varita como si protegiera al cadáver desplomado a su espalda. Cuando la había descubierto, allí, bajo el revelador halo de la marca, observándolos totalmente desprotegida e ignorante de lo que podrían hacerle había estado tentado de lanzarle un _avada_ ipso facto, ¿cómo diablos podía ser tan necia, inconsciente y estúpida? Estaba condenada desde el mismo instante en el que sintió su presencia en el claro, pero aun así se negó a revelar su presencia ante sus camaradas, aunque estuvo tentado, ansioso por cobrarse el precio de su sangre maldita y vengarse por sus ofensas, deseoso de ver ese demasiado orgulloso rostro plegarse de dolor ante él y suplicar como la escoria insignificante que era… y, sin embargo, no solo no la delató sino que intentó ocultarla. Solo podía autojustificarse convenciéndose de que era su derecho el acabar con su vida después de haber agonizado soportando su presencia desde el primer día del curso. Nada ni nadie había conseguido irritarlo nunca tanto y en tan poco tiempo. La cruda verdad era que ansiaba matarla y torturarla con un hambre que hacía años que creía extinta, pero a la hora de la verdad, teniéndola enfilada por la punta chisporroteante de su varita no conseguía ni siquiera susurrar las palabras que lo liberarían para siempre. Ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que había estado a punto de hacer esa misma tarde, apenas unas horas antes, en aquel rincón perdido de la biblioteca. Comprendía que la vida de esa chica era un riesgo mayor para sus planes y para sí mismo de lo que creía, pensamiento que solo conseguía hacerlo bullir todavía más de rabia homicida. Irritado ante el silencio que agotaba un tiempo que no tenía, decidió ofenderla una vez más, la última, alegando ante si mismo que quería humillarla antes de matarla y deseando en el rincón más negro de su alma que no fuera un patético intento por alargar una vida destinada a acabar esa misma noche.

- Para ser una persona tan deseosa de abrir la boca a la menor oportunidad te has quedado extrañamente callada ¿Qué pasa Granger? ¿No te ha gustado nuestro pequeño espectáculo? ¿La rata inmunda no afinó sus cantos lo suficiente?

Hermione alzó las cejas ante su arrebato, observando confundida su rabia indiscreta y la boca que no paraba de incitarla ridiculizando los horrores que su mano había cometido. El cuerpo abandonado que aun protegía a sus espaldas parecía llenar el claro con su mortuoria presencia.

Con malsana diversión, Riddle disfrutaba de como clavaba sus ojos en él con floreciente y genuina furia.

- Eres absolutamente repugnante -espetó con la bilis en la garganta.

- ¿Qué hacías siguiéndonos? ¿Cuántas veces lo has hecho? –pinchó de nuevo, más relajado ahora que habían dejado atrás el tenso silencio. Todo sería más fácil si habría esa ofensiva boca-. ¿Eres la pequeña y tonta espía del viejo?

Ni siquiera había considerado esa posibilidad hasta que se escuchó a si mismo diciéndolo en voz alta, pero ahora la miró con renovado interés. ¿El anciano habría sido tan necio como para enviarla a espiar al mismísimo nido de la serpiente? ¿No había demostrado su preocupación por ella amenazándolo tranquilamente ante el director? Sentía que acababa de descubrir un universo nuevo de paranoia.

Hermione que no se perdía el cambio operado en su expresión entrecerró los ojos con diversión.

- Bueno, si es así espero que tengas las maletas listas para volver a ese triste y gris _orfanato_ tuyo, porque cua... -su voz se perdió cuando la alarma retumbo en su cabeza al ver la expresión del slytherin.

¿Era posible que nadie supiera donde vivía después de estudiar allí durante seis años? Viendo la forma en la que su rostro se había contraído tras mencionar el orfanato y la mezcla de impresiones que iban cruzando su semblante, desde la furia a la incertidumbre, y finalmente al interés analítico que lo hacía parecer una verdadera serpiente... Bueno, la respuesta resultaba obvia.

- Vaya, vaya -cantó con una cadencia juguetona que tuvo la virtud de hacerle dar un paso atrás mientras un escalofrío le recorría la columna vertebral.- ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? ¿Qué más te ha contado el viejo?

Con una sonrisa escalofriante caminó hacia ella jugueteando con su varita, que se mecía alegremente en su mano como la batuta de un director de orquesta. No hacía falta tener un gran conocimiento del comportamiento humano para saber que este Riddle era mucho más peligroso de aquel al que estaba acostumbrada. Tuvo que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para no retroceder con su avance. Temblando más de lo que gustaría, y mucho más de lo que podía permitirse que él viese, alzó su propio brazo apuntándolo directamente a la cabeza.

- Vamos Granger, ahora que has empezado no me dejes así -frunció los labios en una mueca torcida mientras daba los últimos pasos y reducía la distancia a la mínima expresión.- Venga pequeña tonta... -volvió a insistir antes de inclinarse y acercarse todo lo que le permitía la varita de la joven para acabar susurrándole demasiado cerca del oído.- Dilo antes de que decida abrirte en canal y sacarte la información a tiras...

Sintiéndola temblar dio un paso atrás, satisfecho, para poder apreciar la expresión de su cara. Por una vez no se decepcionó al no encontrar ahí el temor que sin duda calaría hasta los huesos a cualquier otro. Quizás estuviera más tensa, pero el desafío seguía brillando como una antorcha en sus ojos. Desafortunadamente por una vez si se había quedado callada, como si por fin encontrase el sentido común que perdiera en algún momento de su vida. _Si es que alguna vez lo tuvo._

- Tch, Tch -chasqueó la lengua.- Mira a quién se le ha comido la lengua el gato, de repente... ¿o era la serpiente? -siguió canturreando comenzando a dar vueltas por el claro, obligándola a moverse en círculos para no perderlo.

- Veamos... primero apareces de la nada y eres seleccionada, a pesar de tu estúpido apellido muggle, en slytherin nada menos, _Granger_ -se detiene para clavar sus ojos en ella durante un instante antes de seguir con el extraño trazado sobre el suelo.- Luego la amenaza de Dumbledore en su despacho, seguido por tu extraño comportamiento, tu mirada de desconfianza constante, tus chanzas, tu carencia aparente de cualquier instinto básico de autopreservación o simple supervivencia... -haciendo una elocuente floritura con la mano se detuvo de nuevo, de pie junto el cadáver que era ahora la única barrera entre ellos.- Por no hablar de tus extraños intentos por pasar desapercibida durante las clases, que eran, permítete decirte, totalmente desmembrados por tu constante nivel de sabelotodismo. Y eso... -se dispuso a seguir, abandonando sin una sola mirada el cuerpo y andando nuevamente hasta estar a un suspiro de su cara.- Sin mencionar tus aptitudes para el combate o tu capacidad para resistir la legeremancia -terminó con un susurro que parecía surgir de sus entrañas y no de sus cuerdas vocales.

Hermione tragó en seco, cada vez más alterada por la actitud del prefecto. Le resultaba mucho más tranquilizador un mini Voldemort tratando de matarla que ese sociópata adolescente que la rondaba como un felino demasiado interesado por sus secretos. Ni siquiera se permitió pensar en lo que haría si llegara a descubrirlos. Por muy paranoico o perspicaz que fuera ni se imaginaba la amplitud de lo que trataba de averiguar.

- Déjame decirte tú a mí que tu actitud no ha sido precisamente tranquilizadora tampoco, no sé de que te extrañas -espetó entre dientes casi rozando su garganta con la varita en un intento de alejarlo son tener que retroceder. Era un buen argumento. Lástima que ella fuera una mala mentirosa y él lo supiera.

- Venga _Granger_, ¿qué estás tratando de ocultar? -susurró recuperando un poco de su vieja cadencia al pronunciar su apellido.- Aquí y ahora, es tu última oportunidad, no va a haber un después.

Sus ojos devoraban sus facciones a la espera de captar cualquier cambio que pudiera delatarla y su cuerpo se inclinaba en toda su altura absorbiendo el poco espacio personal que le quedaba. Harta de su continuo acoso decidió informarle de un hecho que consideraba evidente.

- Riddle, ni el profesor Dumbledore ni nadie necesita mi ayuda para sospechar de ti, tu verdadera naturaleza no es más que un secreto a voces -dijo lentamente imprimiendo seriedad en cada sílaba.-

Él pareció considerarla aún durante un momento antes de contestar:

- Ahh... mi _verdadera naturaleza_... -paladeó, casi deleitándose con su sonido.- ¿y cuál sería esa? ¿acaso una pobre criatura inferior en todos los sentidos como tú me lo va a decir? -la ira filtrándose como un látigo a través del tono falsamente meloso y juguetón.

- Riddle, eres un psicópata -espetó sin ambages.- Acabas de matar a un chico a menos de una milla del colegio en plena noche... -se detuvo con un estremecimiento, asegurándose de que lo captaba y encontrándose únicamente con su mirada, ardiendo desde las profundidades de su alma y calándola hasta los huesos.- Tus únicos amigos son un grupo de matones elitistas que si pudieran te apuñalarían por la espalda a la más mínima. Llevas aquí seis años y nadie sabe nada de ti, ¿no es cierto? Estás patéticamente solo... -remató mientras la verdad de sus palabras la atravesaba también a ella.

Con el aliento atascado en la garganta, tragándose el resto de su improvisado discurso antes de que pudiese volver a hablar más de la cuenta, esperó tratando de buscar infructuosamente en sus ojos cual iba a ser su próximo movimiento.

Durante unos segundos el bosque entero pareció quedarse en silencio mientras el eco fantasmal de lo que acababa de decir danzaba entre ellos. Su expresión había perdido cualquier vestigio de diversión y ahora la enfrentaba serio y profundo, tan ilegible como una roca de granito.

Quizá por eso, cuando el joven al fin reaccionó, ella no pudo más que emitir un sorprendido gorgojeo ante la mano que de improviso había superado todos sus sentidos y atado en un férreo nudo su garganta. En un simulacro de caricia, moviéndose más rápido de lo que hubiese esperado en un simple humano, había clavado su pulgar en la tráquea, mientras hundía los dedos en su cuero cabelludo. De repente se vio impulsada hacia delante, todavía un poco conmocionada, y agrandó los ojos ante el primer plano que le ofrecieron sus dientes.

- Tú no sabes _nada_ -escupió con las mandíbulas apretadas.

Podía sentir la varita de Tom clavándose en su estómago, mucho más dispuesto a lanzarle una maldición de lo que se había mostrado minutos antes. La nula distancia no presagiaba más que un disparo certero. Su propia varita y su brazo, ahora apretado entre ambos cuerpos, continuaban apuntando a su cuello, a la espera de que su mente hallase el hechizo adecuado para sacarla de la situación en la que ella misma se había metido. Al final, sabía que solo una cosa haría que la soltara dándole la oportunidad que necesitaba.

- ¿Qué pasa Riddle? ¿Vas a acabar lo que empezaste esta tarde en la biblioteca? -siseó tratando de imprimir todo su desprecio en su voz.

Tan pronto como la oyó su gesto mudó como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo. Todos sus músculos parecieron contraerse mientras sus ojos se agrandaban como platos, absolutamente anonadado ante su pregunta. Tardó menos de un segundo en soltarla y alejarse unos pasos de ella, cerrando los dedos en un puño apretado, una mueca de asco contorsionando sus bellas facciones. _Bingo_.

Aprovechando su renovada distancia Hermione le lanzó un _expulso_ apuntándole a la cara, dejando a raya cualquier tipo de remordimiento. Sin pararse si quiera para asegurarse de que había dado en el blanco, se impulsó sobre sus piernas y corrió hacia la espesura esquivando cualquier escollo que pudiera hacerla tropezar. Tal y como esperaba a los pocos segundos lo escuchó maldecir a sus espaldas comenzando la carrera por atraparla cuando ella llegaba al primer tronco, que tuvo la gracia de frenar el primer hechizo dirigido a su espalda.

Sin detenerse invocó un escudo de protección, siguiendo un camino únicamente alumbrado por las maldiciones que le lanzaba su compañero y rezando por estar yendo en la dirección correcta. De vez en cuando lanzaba algún hechizo sobre su hombro, sin esperar realmente acertarle, pero sí entretenerlo lo suficiente para mantener una saludable distancia. Lamentablemente, él jugaba con ventaja. Tenía unas piernas más largas y con total seguridad no se había pasado los últimos meses tirado en una camilla o pululando por una habitación como un fantasma.

En su carrera cada vez más desesperada por un sendero inexistente de matas de dedos afilados, troncos nebulosos y rocas escarpadas podía presentirlo, más que oírlo, cada vez más cerca. Lanzando hechizo tras hechizo, esperó a sentir su aliento en la nuca antes de rodar sobre sí misma, enganchándose a un árbol y virar a toda velocidad para enfrentarlo y lanzarle un _bombarda_ en lo que esperaba fuese su cara. En un alarde de reflejos, él consiguió esquivarla y protegerse tras el tronco, mientras el matorral que segundos antes ocultaba su figura volaba por los aires. Murmurando un _engorgio_ al árbol antes de que Riddle pudiese atacarla de nuevo, se deslizó ágilmente en dirección contraria sin más orientación que la de alejarse de él tanto como fuera posible.

Por su parte, el slytherin a penas se entretuvo con su pequeño encantamiento y rápidamente frenó la extensión del tronco, escuchándola alejarse una vez más. Cada vez más irritado con la esquiva muchacha, estuvo tentado de lanzar un _incendio_ en su dirección y dejar que las llamas resolvieran el problema que su varita no atinaba a zanjar. Jurando que iba a cortarle las piernas cuando consiguiera atraparla volvió a la persecución guiándose por el sonido de sus pasos, mientras se lo tragaba la niebla.

Hermione siguió corriendo por lo que le parecieron horas mientras sus fuerzas menguaban ridículamente rápido y comenzaba a sentir la sangre martilleándole en los oídos. A ciegas intentaba distinguir algo entre los árboles que iba esquivando penosamente. Solo cuando su pie tropezó con una raíz engullida por la niebla se decidió a parar, pertrechándose tras una roca especialmente grande y admitiendo al fin lo innegable, estaba total e irrevocablemente perdida en el bosque oscuro. Al menos, se dijo cuándo su cabeza dejó de latir y volvió a escuchar la quietud de la noche a su alrededor, ya no podía oír a Riddle persiguiéndola. Claro que eso no quería decir que no cupiera la posibilidad de que anduviese por ahí, agazapado como una araña tal y como era costumbre en él.

Cuando los segundos pasaron y comenzó a aceptar que no había nadie acechándola tuvo que enfrentarse a su otra preocupación más inmediata: no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba.

Lentamente puso a funcionar los engranajes de su mente buscando una solución. Necesitaba encontrar un camino. _Y pronto_, pensó con un escalofrío al escuchar un nuevo aullido rompiendo la noche más cerca de lo esperado.

Mordiéndose el labio observó las oscuras e ilegibles bocas que dejaban los árboles entre ellos. Con un mal presentimiento comprobó que los troncos habían crecido de tamaño, describiendo formas nudosas y grisáceas, como colosos entronadas sobre enormes raíces que se clavaban al suelo y llenaban la tierra. De esta, como un mar maldito, ascendía la niebla, blanca, fría y a cada paso más tangible. Tenía la sobrecogedora impresión de que se acercaba al corazón del bosque, un lugar al que ni con su famélica y curiosa mente habría querido ir nunca. Desde luego, estaba mucho más allá de lo que había llegado nunca durante sus escapadas con los chicos. Anclada y perdida, su única salida parecía desandar su camino y arriesgarse a encontrarse con Riddle, si no con algo peor. Aún con todo el optimismo que no poseía sería capaz de ver que las estadísticas no apuntaban a su favor. No en un bosque infestado de monstruos.

Rodeando de nuevo la roca, se enfrentó al paisaje del otro lado, comprobando que era exactamente igual al anterior y que no tenía ni idea de por donde había venido. _Maldita sea._

Decidiendo que era una estupidez seguir a oscuras invocó un _lumus_ buscando las señales de su paso en la hierba, separando el telón de niebla como si fuera una telaraña gigante. Ese pensamiento le hizo alzar la varita y cerciorarse de que era solo impresión suya. Solo haría unos pocos años desde que Hagrid soltara a la acromántula en el bosque. Era ridículo temer encontrarse con un nido como el que descubrieran Ron y Harry en su tiempo. Cada vez más alterada, se internó en la oscuridad rezando por no estarse confundiendo de camino.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí, Tom Riddle, prefecto de slytherin y alumno modelo, recorría de cabo a rabo la lengua inglesa maldiciendo a cierta castaña, encaramado sobre un tronco caído en medio de la oscuridad tratando de distinguir un resquicio del firmamento, entre el tupido follaje que se elevaba por encima de su cabeza, que le indicara qué camino tomar sin ningún éxito. Rezumaba rabia por cada poro sabiéndose patéticamente perdido como un simple muggle, en plena noche y a una temperatura bajo cero y todo por culpa de la estúpida _sangresucia_. Si tan solo la hubiera matado cuando tuvo la oportunidad, sabía que en ese momento estaría en su habitación, en su cama, y bajo trescientas mantas de exquisita calidad y color. Pero no, estaba en un maldito bosque repleto de criaturas infectas que en ese mismo instante debían de andar rondándolo para comérselo. Tan solo esperaba que alguna ya hubiera devorado a Granger.

Al menos, sonrió satisfecho, era imposible que la muy mema consiguiera sobrevivir allí de noche. Con un poco de suerte, para cuando amaneciera él estaría levantándose junto al resto de sus compañeros y ese insignificante problema solucionado.

Su repentino buen humor fue recibido por la indiferente noche y con una mueca de aburrimiento se sentó en la musgosa superficie, reprimiendo la repulsión de ensuciar su capa, y comenzó a plantearse las implicaciones de aparecerse en Hogsmeade e ir camino al castillo desde allí. No era un plan ideal, pero casi valía la pena el riesgo de ser descubierto si con eso lograba salir del bosque. Jamás habría pensado que estaría tan deseoso de alejarse de él. Su misteriosa y prohibida existencia era algo que lo había fascinado desde su primer curso.

Estaba evocando en su mente el lugar preciso en el que le gustaría aparecer cuando un ruido no muy lejano lo sacó de sus pensamientos, obligándolo a agudizar el oído y enfocar la vista en un punto nebuloso a su izquierda. Agarrando con fuerza la varita, se impulsó sobre el tronco de nuevo, agazapándose en silencio sobre su superficie perdiéndose en la penumbra, esperando.

No se sorprendió demasiado cuando al poco tiempo una maraña de pelo castaño emergió de la niebla mientras su dueña oteaba a su alrededor con cara de espanto. Desde su posición, aún invisible, se regocijaba de la preocupación que él nunca había logrado poner en su rostro y que ahora estaba ahí, con espantosa claridad, agrandándole los ojos, arrugando sus facciones y empalideciendo su piel. Con curiosidad, esperó inmóvil como una gárgola a que lo descubriera, preguntándose si al verlo sus ya sobrecargados ojos se derramarían del terror como vasijas de miel bajo la llama inclemente.

Hermione caminaba despacio, midiendo cada pisada en un frustrante intento de ser menos ruidosa, temiendo alertar a cualquier _cosa_ que pudiera resguardarse en la oscuridad. Su mayor miedo era estar caminando en círculos, condenada a volver al punto de partida o incluso a internarse más en el bosque. Jamás habría pensada que podría sentirse tan claustrofóbica en plena naturaleza, al aire libre, pero así era. Como griffindor, nunca se había sentido especialmente cobarde, viéndose a sí misma como una valiente leona y digna representante de su casa, pero sabía que en ese momento temblaba y no solo de frío. La sensación de que algo malsano se enraizaba en ese bosque no había hecho más que crecer desde que pusiera el pie en él. Hacía ya un buen rato desde que había comenzado a pensar que incluso la compañía de Riddle sería "bienvenida" en ese pozo lúgubre.

Cuando un estallido especialmente ruidoso se escuchó bajo su pie, rápidamente elevó la vista, en un fútil intento por divisar si había algún monstruo aterrador a punto de saltar sobre ella. Con el corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca acompañado por un silencioso chillido tuvo que retractarse de sus anteriores pensamientos al ver al slytherin encaramado sobre un árbol, mirándola con el regocijo de una pantera que contempla a su presa. Posiblemente sería mejor compartir su paseo nocturno con un hombre-lobo. Estaba a escasos pasos de ella, justo en línea recta, apuntándole al corazón no sabía desde hacía cuanto tiempo.

Cuando el joven comprendió que al fin había llamado su atención alzó una ceja burlona, contemplándola escéptico. Los instintos de esa chica parecían estar seriamente atrofiados. En el tiempo que llevaba observándola había llegado a creer que pasaría de largo sin llegar a verlo, a pesar de estar a solo unos cuantos pies. De seguir caminando se hubiera chocado directamente con su nariz. _Niña tonta_.

Bajo tal escrutinio se sintió enrojecer, avergonzada de que la hubiera sorprendido de semejante forma y aún confusa por encontrarlo cuando ya lo daba por perdido. Incluso se resistía a romper el silencio, después de tanto tiempo soportándolo.

Naturalmente él parecía mucho más dispuesto a hablar, como si tuviera la necesidad de conversar hasta la extenuación antes de hacer una adecuada amenaza de muerte. Era como si funcionara en base a un extraño protocolo cuyas normas solo entendía él.

- Granger, ¿te has cansado de dar vueltas como un hamster? Te pareces a un roedor en algo más que el pelo y la cara, por lo que veo -se burló. Mirándola desde lo alto del tronco, sentía que al fin sus posiciones en la cadena trófica estaban claras.

Apuntándolo irritada no pudo resistir el responder a su chanza como de costumbre. Algo le decía que bien podría estar muriéndose ante él y aun así encontraría aliento para responderle.

- ¿Y qué hacías tú mientras tanto? ¿Trepar por los árboles como un mono?

Ante esto él se envaró, siempre tan fácil de irritar, apuntándola con saña pero aún sin disparar.

- No soy yo el que salió corriendo enloquecido hacia los árboles en primer lugar -escupió con una mueca altiva.- Total para acabar perdida. Aunque tienes suerte, seguro que ni las bestias salvajes querrían ensuciarse devorándote.

- ¿Enloquecida? ¿Pero tú eres idiota? Te recuerdo que no corría sola. ¡_Tú_, maldito psicópata, ibas detrás de mí lanzando hechizos como un kamikaze por el bosque! -chilló moviendo el brazo y la varita para dar mayor énfasis a su afirmación.- ¿y ahora me hablas de bestias? Mírate en un espejo, gusano con ínfulas de serpiente.

- ¡Tú me atacaste primero, estúpida! -alzó él la voz, acercándose al borde del tronco con la apariencia de un pájaro a punto de echar a volar.

- Eres un sociópata Riddle, te recuerdo que me amenazaste justo después de matar a un chico con los dementes de tus amigos -dijo con voz grave, pura furia derramándose por su garganta.

- ¡Tú ni siquiera tenías que estar aquí! - siguió él empezando a bajar del tronco de madera como un rinoceronte furioso.

- Oh, por favor, ahora es culpa mía que seáis una pandilla de anormales. Tú si que no deberías de estar aquí -gritó aún más fuerte acercándose a su vez, colérica.- Por Merlín, no deberías ni de haber nacido.

- ¡Curioso pensamiento para una escoria _sangre-sucia_ como tú! -rugió alzando los brazos exasperado.

Ante su evidente descuido Hermione aprovechó para conjurar un montón de ramas puntiagudas que volaron directamente hacia su cara y que a punto estuvieron de estrellarse de pleno. Por desgracia, el slytherin hizo gala una vez más de sus reflejos y consiguió apartarse en el último momento pese a su sorpresa. No obstante, estos no impidieron que tropezase con el árbol del que acababa de bajar y acabase sentado sobre sus elegantes posaderas en una posición que desde luego no les hacía justicia.

Alterada, Hermione sintió como su tenso rostro se iba descomponiendo hasta que la risa comenzó a escapar de entre sus apretados labios para mayor horror del chico. Sin dejar de apuntarle se llevó la otra mano a la boca tratando de contener el ataque de hilaridad mientras él se levantaba veloz y recorría los escasos metros que los separaban a grandes zancadas, rebuznando de pura furia.

- ¡Maldita peste! Voy a arrancarte la piel a tiras, a ver si entonces sigues teniendo ganas de reírte -rugió con los ojos rojos, gesticulando con las manos pero sin olvidar esta vez el seguir apuntándola.

- Para eso tendrías que pillarme y ambos sabemos lo mal que se te da eso -espetó envalentonada tras dejar el último vestigio de hilaridad atrás, sin notar que estaban a escasos centímetros y que eso no sería realmente una tarea tan difícil.

- Tú solo espera... -comenzó el avanzando hasta casi rozar su nariz con la de ella, fuera de sí.

- Aléjate Riddle, o lo próximo que saldrá de mi varita no será tan inofensivo como unas cuantas ramas -amenazó ella, más consciente de la situación en la que se encontraba.

Con una risa macabra alzó la varita hasta tocar el borde de su mentón, consiguiendo que ella volviera a estrellar la punta de su propia arma contra su esternón en un movimiento casi reflejo, como si continuaran la lucha donde la dejaran casi una hora antes.

- ¿Pretendes amenazarme, Granger? ¿Tú a mí? Qué optimista.

- Aléjate -volvió a repetir modulando cada sílaba en su boca hasta conseguir un efecto que no tocó las facciones de su contrincante.

- Vamos, ambos sabemos que no tienes el coraje de hacerme nada.-susurro en un tono casi sensual.

- No me tientes Riddle -siseó apretando aún más la varita hasta sentir que podría romperse si solo torcía la muñeca un poco más.

- ¿O qué, _Granger_? -volvió a susurrar en un tono aterciopelado que la hizo estremecer.

- O.. -empezó sintiendo que le faltaba la respiración por algún motivo cuando un sonido los dejó a ambos helados en su sitio. Silentes y sin atreverse a mover un solo dedo.

Un rugido gutural acababa de romper el silencio de la noche que momentos antes solo quebraban ellos y este había sonado estremecedoramente cerca. A escasos metros de donde se encontraban. En algún punto del follaje engullido por la niebla y la oscuridad, oculto a sus ojos.

Tragando en seco Hermione buscó en el rostro de su compañero y vio como este miraba de reojo en la dirección del monstruoso sonido y apretaba la mandíbula.

- Riddle -susurró con voz queda sin tener algo que decir realmente salvo un rotundo "_¡mierda!_", un generoso "_¡corre!_" o un sincero "_espero que te coma a ti primero_".

- Shh -siseó él entre dientes, como una serpiente.- Cállate y no te muevas.

_Ohh, cállate y no te muevas, gran plan, claro que sí, por favor Hermione, guarda silencio mientras te come el monstruo_. Pensó antes de fulminarlo con la mirada, antes de que dos nuevos aullidos se unieran al primero, no lo suficientemente lejos para su gusto.

Con los ojos desorbitados ambos buscaron la mirada del otro, separados por escasos centímetros y aun apuntándose con la varita. Como llegando a un pacto tácito comenzaron a desplazarse sigilosamente hacia el tronco, afianzando el agarre de su único arma y comprendiendo que debían salir de allí cuanto antes.

- ¿Por dónde...? -comenzó Hermione desapasionadamente odiando tener que rebajarse a preguntar algo que no sabía aún en esas circunstancias.

Él alzó una ceja esperando a que continuase, aunque al ver que ella no volvía a hablar la comprensión fue llegando a él hasta que le devolvió una mirada incómoda, casi culpable y enormemente molesta. No fue difícil de interpretar, él tampoco tenía ni idea de cómo salir del bosque.

Al final la opción más lógica fue seguir por allí donde aún no habían escuchado ningún aullido, rezando en silencio por no equivocarse y acabar en la morada de algo peor. Con un encogimiento de hombros ella señalo lo obvio y él no pudo encontrar ninguna razón para no seguirla a falta de un mejor plan. Apurando el paso en silencio, caminaban el uno al lado del otro, poco dispuestos a confiar su espalda a quien habían intentado atacar momentos antes.

Hermione tenía aún más dificultades que antes por seguirle el paso a las largas piernas del chico y además en silencio, en plena oscuridad, mientras sentía que su corazón revolucionado ya los había delatado y una bestia misteriosa los acechaba en cualquiera de los remansos de oscuridad que los rodeaban en todas direcciones.

Si alguna vez habéis caminado en la más absoluta oscuridad sabréis lo fácil que es desorientarse, perder el rumbo y dar vueltas sobre ti misma antes de que te des cuenta. Parecía que cuanto más caminaban más oscuro se volvía todo y cuanto más oscuro más torpe se sentía ella, asfixiada por un manto insondable que lo cubría todo y no dejaba espacio ni a su propio aliento. No podía evitar el encontrar la presencia segura del slytherin reconfortante a su lado, caminando como si tuviera una dirección real. Podía ser la peor de las mentiras pero era una en la que deseaba caer con todo su corazón.

A su alrededor el silencio resultaba inquietante, como una vieja melodía monocorde que hubiera caído en una nueva y tétrica letanía ante la cual todo el bosque parecía contener el aliento, esperar. Riddle no tenía ni idea de hacia dónde caminaba pero tenía toda la intención de hacerlo en línea recta, no como su ruidosa y torpe compañera, a quien ansiaba maldecir a cada paso. Solo la idea de que podría necesitar otro par de manos si la bestia los encontraba en su caza nocturna detenía su mano inquieta. Ya habría tiempo para eso después, pensaba una y otra vez, concentrándose en lo poco que le decía el bosque y en sus amplificados instintos. Algo los estaba siguiendo.

No habían caminado lo suficiente cuando sintió una mano intrusa engancharse a su capa. La sorpresa casi lo hizo detenerse, bajo la amenaza de perder el rumbo. Consciente de la facilidad con la que podían perderse en el bosque si se descuidaba no le dedicó ni una sola mirada a la ansiosa joven, aunque rechinó los dientes de forma casi audible. Llevaba a una sangre sucia colgada de la espalda, genial.

Granger, sintiéndose ignorada, no dudó en volver a tirar de su manto, intentando llamar su atención, sin darse cuenta de la irritación del muchacho. La tercera vez que sintió su mano avanzando por su ropa y tirar fuertemente de esta estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y ensartarle la varita en un ojo pero se contuvo lo suficiente como para continuar la marcha con los nervios de punta jurando venganza en un futuro próximo. Pero esta vez ella no se detuvo ahí, y sus dedos clavaron las uñas a través de la tela, en su fina piel, reclamando inclementes su atención.

Furioso, se giró tan rápido que estuvo a punto de hacerla caer en el suelo de la impresión.

- ¿¡Qué!? -espetó aún más rabioso por no poder gritarle siquiera.- Deja de tocarme maldita inmunda.

Ofendida, arrugó la boca antes de contestar.

- Algo nos está siguiendo -espetó alzando la cabeza con dignidad.

Conteniendo una ristra de maldiciones le cogió la mano y comenzó a tirar de ella tratando de seguir la misma dirección, jurando que si le volvía a hacer perder su valioso tiempo la dejaría allí para que se la comieran las bestias salvajes. Teniendo en cuenta que toda aquella indeseada aventura había comenzado porque tenía que deshacerse de ella cabría pensar que no era una idea del todo descabellada.

Sin más palabras aceleraron el paso. Los sonidos de su perseguidor o perseguidores cada vez más claros y Hermione cada vez más concentrada, buscando una solución en los contornos oscuros que los rodeaban. Con Riddle tirando de ella podía permitirse analizar concienzudamente el bosque. Eran demasiado lentos y ruidosos para lo que fuera que los perseguía. Se acababa el tiempo, lo sabía, era tarde para correr desde el mismo momento en el que oyeron los atronadores aullidos. Trepar tampoco parecía la mejor idea, los troncos o eran muy anchos y altos, sin apoyos en los primeros metros; o raquíticos y endebles. Tampoco sabían a ciencia cierta qué era lo que los perseguía. Bien podría ser una manada de hombres lobos, de perros salvajes o de alguna criatura más oscura que poblaba el bosque. ¿Qué opción tenían? ¿Aparecerse si es que los límites del colegio estaban lo suficientemente alejados y arriesgarse a una despartición? Sentía que la cabeza comenzaba a echarle humo, era como volver a su tercer año, corriendo aterrada por el bosque con un hombre lobo hambriento al acecho.

De repente, Riddle frenó en seco y antes de que pudiera preguntar comenzó a tirar de ella en un nuevo rumbo con decisión.

- ¿Sabes por dónde vamos? –susurró intentando hallar algo distinto en los árboles que los rodeaban.

Como única respuesta el soltó su mano y en un rápido movimiento sujetó su muñeca obligándola a ir a la par con sus zancadas. Hermione quería mirarle el rostro, buscar allí una respuesta pero el camino invisible que seguían reclamaba su atención y la expresión de su compañero se hallaba sumida en la oscuridad. Para ese momento no es que confiara especialmente en él, mucho menos en lo que a su propia seguridad se refería, pero parecía evidente que el slytherin había pasado largas horas en el bosque. De no tener a algún tipo de monstruo persiguiéndola su humor más negro ya estaría componiendo alguna sátira al respecto, pero no era el momento.

Conforme avanzaban casi podía sentir el entusiasmo de Riddle burbujeando bajo la superficie y cuando los primeros claros bañados por la luz celeste volvieron a hacerse presentes dejando ver una maleza mucho menos densa, casi gritó de pura felicidad.

- ¡Ahora, corre! –ordenó Riddle dándole un fuerte tirón y comenzando un ágil trote esquivando los obstáculos ahora visibles.

Ella ni siquiera necesitó los rugidos entusiastas de sus seguidores ante la eminente cacería para seguirlo. Con la respiración agitada corrió atravesando piedras, raíces y arbustos sintiendo como la bestia había empezado a correr también. La adrenalina corría por su sistema impeliéndola a ir más rápido, a saltar más alto, a no quedarse atrás. El miedo era un recordatorio firme en cada poro de su cuerpo y este no le falló mucho más entregado a la tarea de huir ahora de lo que se había mostrado a la hora de huir del líder de los mortífagos. Centrada en la carrera no pudo evitar notar que Riddle a pesar de todo aun no la había soltado. Su mano seguía allí, anclada en un fuerte nudo a su muñeca, empujándola, compartiendo su propia fuerza para que siguiera su paso.

Juntos atravesaron los pequeños claros que se iban encontrando en el terreno, rápidos, sin atreverse a tropezar con nada, con sus cuatro ojos puestos en lo que los rodeaba en todo momento y una mano siempre reservada para sostener una varita preparada. Hermione casi podía sentir la presencia protectora del castillo alentándola a seguir y ya ni siquiera pensaba en lo extraño que resultaba la unión natural que sentía en esos momentos hacia su compañero, solo quería salir de allí y gracias a él parecía estarlo logrando.

Solo cuando divisó los primeros guijarros y distinguió el perfil de unas rocas musgosas se percató de hacia dónde se dirigían exactamente. Aún seguía corriendo sin atreverse a frenar cuando el alzó la varita sin vacilar y apuntó a algo aun no distinguible. Con el corazón en la garganta por un momento deseó no saber exactamente lo que hacía, hechizar el cuerpo que aún seguía en el mismo claro, en el mismo lugar en el que lo habían dejado. Conforme se acercaban todo parecía precipitarse hacia ese pequeño gran epicentro dentro del bosque: ellos corriendo por sus vidas, la bestia tronando a la zaga por su alimento y el cadáver abriéndose, sangrando y liberando el olor de la putrefacción, el hedor de su salvación.

De todos los horrores que le depararían esa noche, sintió que jamás olvidaría el momento en el que aun sin detenerse, Riddle la obligó a saltar el cuerpo y dejarlo atrás. Ni siquiera rozaron la sangre que se derramaba a borbotones en su dirección ni el montículo desmadejado que imponía el salto, pero si creyó llevarse algo de aquel horror con ella, como si el vapor fantasmal que emanaba se le hubiera pegado a los zapatos.

A pesar de haber presenciado como él lo asesinaba, nada le pareció tan ofensivo al alma humana como aquel último acto en su perjuicio. Nada le pareció tan imperdonable como esa indiferencia ante el honor de la muerte. Deseaba gritar, llorar, maldecirlo y correr a impedir que denigrara más aquel magro cuerpo pero aún no habían acabado de atravesar el claro cuando lo oyó, el sonido más espeluznante y sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo se giró, apenas un segundo, una mirada errante al horror.

Un cuerpo rezumante y una cabeza que engullía, succionando, mordiendo, escarbando, manchando sus pérfidas escamas. Otra cabeza desgarraba y olía, era diferente, menos reptil y más felina pero no menos aterradora en su conjunto. La tercera cabeza era quizás la más perturbadora y la que la perseguiría en sus pesadilla: un cuello esquelético y una cabeza de cabra, no menos negra que sus hermanas pero no sucia por la sangra y las entrañas, esta no estaba inclinada sobre el cadáver sino que se erguía sobre su cuerpo, vigilando el claro, fijándose en ellos con sus pupilas rectangulares y emanando un brillo febril, extraño, misterioso y en definitiva, terrorífico. No se fijó en el resto del cuerpo aunque sabía lo que vería, era suficiente. Sin más dejó que el joven la siguiera empujando fuera del claro, hacia el castillo, aun corriendo y sin vistas a detenerse.

Desde ese punto el camino fue brumoso, la vista no tan clara y las piernas temblorosas. Su garganta se había cerrado con el grito no lanzado. Riddle jamás volvió la cabeza, no buscó el resultado de sus acciones oculto ya por la espesura. Tampoco se preocupó por mirar a su compañera, aunque tampoco dejó de sostenerla. Siguieron avanzando hasta el mismo punto en que nacía el bosque y entonces dejaron de correr.

Granger dio un tirón soltando el agarre de su muñeca y Tom la dejó ir. Él continuó hasta encontrarse de frente con la casita abandonada del guardabosques. Ella se arrastró hasta el muro y se dejó resbalar por su superficie hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Ninguno de ellos se miró.

Hermione se hizo un ovillo y se dejó temblar, gemir y expulsar el terror y la muerte de su cuerpo de la única forma que sabía. Tom aguantó estoicamente apoyado en el muro, vigilando el bosque. Los minutos pasaron y la impaciencia comenzó a hacer mella. La castaña seguía agazapada como una roca más en el suelo, aunque temblando como un flan. Con una mirada calculadora se agachó hasta quedar unos centímetros por encima de ella, indeciso de cómo proceder. Esa noche todo parecía habérsele ido de las manos.

- Granger –llamó intentando suavizar su voz. Asustarla más no haría que se levantara antes y necesitaba poner las cosas claras antes de llegar al castillo pero la slytherin no cooperaba.- ¡Granger! –volvió a repetir alzando la voz y extendiendo una mano para sacudirla.

Antes de que pudiera si quiera rozar su túnica esta se revolvió como una serpiente y alzó el rostro, dejando ver el reguero de lágrimas que surcaba sus mejillas enrojecidas. La furia volvía a brillar en sus ojos y la violencia se presentía en cada rasgo de su cara.

- Ni siquiera te atrevas a tocarme, maldita escoria –lo amenazó con un dedo, aun sin olvidar la varita que apretaba como si le fuera la vida ello.- Nunca, ¿me has oído? Juro que voy a impedir que vuelvas a hacerle daño a nadie –acabó gritando con un nuevo estallido de lágrimas.

Tom, por su parte, solo podía mirarla un tanto sorprendido aunque nada asustado por sus palabras. Si fuera una persona con tendencia al humor casi le habría hecho gracia.

- Granger, no seas ridícula y levántate –siseó con una mueca de desagrado, estirándose en toda su altura- si no fuera por mi estarías muerta. Más bien deberías estar agradecida. Aunque que se puede esperar de una simple…

- Si, si, si…-lo interrumpió furiosa.- _Sangre sucia_, si, lo pillo. Ahora solo falta que te mires en un espejo y veas que hay cosas peores.

- Estás acabando con mi paciencia –suspiró él sujetándose el puente de la nariz con el índice y el pulgar.

De un salto, la antigua griffindor, se puso en pie sacudiéndose la ropa con violencia, harta de la actitud de ese psicópata. Cuando sintió que podía volver a hablar sin llorar o intentar matarlo clavó sus ojos en él.

- ¿Tu paciencia? ¿Esa es la única pérdida que concibes esta noche? –Comenzó de nuevo intentando no alzar demasiado la voz.- Tú y tus amigos habéis matado a un chico, a una persona inocente de nuestra edad que no le había hecho nada a nadie –intentó razonar, buscando en sus ojos algún atisbo de compasión o arrepentimiento.

Él seguía allí parado, impertérrito, ladeando la cara con aspecto sospechoso.

- ¿Es que acaso lo conocías? –arrastró las palabras en un tono peligroso, siniestro, y un brillo calculador en los ojos.

Exasperada alzó las manos al cielo, buscando alguna pista sobre cómo tratar con semejante criatura. Aún estaba haciendo aspavientos cuando con un rápido movimiento la inmovilizó contra el muro apuntándole la garganta.

- Responde –siseó clavándole la varita inmisericorde.

Sin mostrar ningún temor se limpió con la manga las lágrimas que aun sentía humedecerle la cara y le escupió en pleno rostro a Tom Riddle.

Por un momento el slytherin se quedó ahí de pie, como si nada hubiera pasada mientras su cerebro registraba la absurda realidad, la sangre sucia se había atrevido a escupirle. La humedad que notaba en plena mejilla eran sus babas. Con la punta de los dedos se palpó el rostro deformado por una mueca incrédula. Tardó escasos segundos en rezumar ira mortífera por cada poro y clavar sus ojos, más oscuros de lo normal en ella.

Hermione sintió el cambio más de lo que lo vio pero se negó a retroceder, a esconder la mirada o a mostrar temor. Hizo lo único que podía hacer una persona reducida contra una pared, observarlo con todo el desprecio que cabe en el alma humana.

Riddle, furioso, apartó la varita de su cuello y en su lugar lo agarró clavándole los dedos, dejando entre ellos apenas la distancia de un suspiro. Ninguno se inmutó visiblemente ante la corriente que circuló desde esa mano que arañaba su piel. No era la primera vez que hacía magia involuntaria ese día y por segunda vez volvía a ser su culpa. Tuvo que sacar toda su fuerza de voluntad para refrenar su puño y no apretar y apretar hasta estrangularla. No sería prudente matarla y lo cierto es que sabía que en el fondo no deseaba acabar con su vida aún, pero preservarla se le hacía difícil como el demonio en esos momentos.

Apretando una pizca su agarre, lo suficiente para comprimir la tráquea y ver el miedo brillando fugazmente en sus ojos se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

- No sabes lo cerca que estás de morir en este momento –respiró rodeándola con todo su cuerpo.

Durante unos segundos permaneció así, aprisionándola, dejando que su corazón acelerado lo calmase lentamente con el fin de no cometer una tontería.

- Debería matarte, lo sabes ¿no? –suspiró en su pelo, dejando que su frente cayese sobre el muro que la mantenía allí.- Tendría que haberte matado en el mismo instante en el que te vi en el claro.

Hermione tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, intentando hablar, sintiendo que no entendía el mundo ni a sí misma. Con una mano la estrangulaba en la más leve tortura, con la otra se agarraba a sí mismo a la pared, pegándose a ella con la más extraña ternura.

- Hazlo –habló, sintiendo un nuevo sollozo ascender por la garganta.- Eso es lo que eres ¿no? Un asesino –sentenció cerrando los ojos, no quería que la viera llorar de nuevo, no ahora que no entendía ni por qué lo hacía.

Tom volvió a erguirse, rindiéndose ante la tentación de mirarla a los ojos, pero estos ya no lo miraban, estaban firmemente cerrados y una solitaria lágrima caía desde sus pestañas. Algo extraño y nuevo se removió entonces en sus entrañas. Furia, estupefacción y frustración bañaron sus facciones. Contempló la mano que sostenía aun su cuello y con suavidad lo fue soltando, deleitando a cada uno de sus dedos con una caricia más tenue que una brisa.

- No le digas a nadie lo que has visto esta noche o desearás que te hubiera atrapado la quimera –se despidió con el ceño fruncido antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.

Abandonada contra un muro semiderruido se dejó caer nuevamente, totalmente mortificada. Por una vez le faltaban respuestas y no estaba segura de querer conocerlas.

_**Debo decir que me costó más de lo que ya es usual escribirlo, estuvo durante meses a medio terminar porque no acababa de convencerme y justo ayer comencé a escribir, eliminando casi todo y bueno, este es el resultado. Me he dado cuenta de que me he vuelto tonta desde que dejé el instituto, creo que ya no diferencio el complemento directo del indirecto, así que si veis faltas no es por falta de repasarlo. Soy simplemente yo, más tonta de lo normal. No tengo suficientes disculpas para todos vosotros.**_

_**Muchas gracias también a todos los que os tomáis la molestia de dejar un comentario. Cada vez que recibo uno podéis estar seguros de que me hacéis totalmente feliz. Tampoco me olvido de los que agregáis esta pequeña historia a vuestros favoritos. Muchas gracias a todos, especialmente a Monny, Yuukimaru-chan, Ainums,**_ _**Ailei-chan,**_ _**BlackAthena66, Sara Hime, AmazonaZafrina y Yuuki Kuchiki **_


End file.
